


План Б (Skeleton Key to My Heart)

by Fil_l



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Richie Tozier, Broken Bones, Closeted Character, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gloves, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Moving In Together, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fil_l/pseuds/Fil_l
Summary: После того как они убивают этого сраного клоуна, Ричи остаётся со сломанной рукой, кучей плохих бейсбольных шуток и одной прекрасной, преданной медсестрой по имени Эдди Каспбрак. Но потом за Ричи приносится его менеджер, Стив, и он становится свидетелем того, как двое самых важных мужчин в его жизни пытаются выяснить, кто Может Справиться с Дерьмом Ричи Тозиера лучше всего. Проблема не такая уж и серьёзная, по мнению Ричи, — он просто хочет, чтобы они нашли общий язык.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Дыра в сердце в форме тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Skeleton Key to My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757812) by [Amuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly). 



> за сим третий творческий сезон объявляется открытым!
> 
> за бетинг большое спасибо krovosisya 🙏(ФБ!!)
> 
> [больше рэдди 🤠](https://vk.com/knockout_co)

Первое, что увидел Ричи, был Эдди, который яростно жестикулировал в сторону «я слишком устала для этого дерьма» медсестры. Он почти полностью стоял спиной к нему, и всё, что было доступно взгляду Ричи, — это его затылок и движения челюсти и профиля, когда он говорил, а также правая рука, рубящая ребром ладони левую.

Ричи начал смеяться. Потом он закашлялся. А потом поперхнулся. О, блять, у него было что-то в горле, о, _блять_ , он задыхался, он умирал–

_Эдди_ –!

Медсестра и Эдди одновременно повернулись к Ричи. Медсестра прошла мимо Эдди, неторопливо отодвинув его в сторону, и направилась к кровати Ричи. Отчаянно моргая, молча умоляя Эдди помочь, _«помогите мне, доктор Кей!»_ , Ричи располагал одной секундой, чтобы поймать взгляд Эдди. Его глаза были широко раскрыты, безумные. Ричи попытался дотянуться до него–

Мир замигал и перестал существовать.

Ричи забыл.

***

Свет казался каким-то утренним, хотя Ричи не был уверен, что его мнение о том, как выглядит мир до десяти утра, чего-то стоит. Тем не менее, сейчас было либо утро, либо вечер, и на вечер это было мало похоже. Больше мягкого голубого света и меньше оранжевых косых лучей (разве утренний и вечерний свет не должны быть одинаковыми? Ха, Ричи никогда раньше об этом не думал. Как люди определяют разницу между утром и вечером в двенадцатичасовом формате времени? Ричи молча поклялся себе, что переведёт все свои часы на двадцатичетырёхчасовой формат, когда выберется отсюда, потому что осознание того, что он, возможно, не в состоянии _определить_ , утро сейчас или вечер, вдруг наполнило его внезапной, иррациональной тревогой).

В углу его палаты послышалось какое-то движение — вот почему он проснулся. Или, ладно, может быть, и не _поэтому_ : в больничной палате, где Ричи проспал всю ночь, было слишком много движения. Но по какой-то причине Ричи на этот раз находился в сознании, и поэтому мог видеть, как Эдди в углу его палаты возится с вещмешком, коричневым вещмешком…

— Это моё, — прохрипел Ричи.

Эдди резко обернулся, даже не пытаясь выглядеть виноватым, маленький ублюдок. Вместо этого он бросился вперёд, протягивая руку к Ричи, и его лицо выражало беспокойство. Ричи ухмыльнулся. Доктор Кей волновался о нём. Его мечта сбылась.

А потом Ричи потерял сознание.

***

— Если не хотите, чтобы он их сломал, лучше положите их на столик, — говорил женский голос.

— Он спрашивает о них каждый раз, как приходит в себя. Просто так будет проще. — Это был голос Эдса! Ричи попытался открыть глаза и увидеть этого красивого ублюдка, но сегодня его тело отказывалось подчиняться ему.

— А что он должен увидеть? Здесь только четыре стены и вы.

— Вы не понимаете, — вздохнул Эдди, и Ричи почему-то _вспомнил_ этот вздох. — Когда ему удалили гланды, он рыдал, пока я не принёс ему очки, потому что ему нужно было «своими глазами увидеть, что ты всё ещё здесь».

Медсестра, опорожнявшая катетер Ричи, фыркнула.

— Мило. Так вы, ребята, знаете друг друга с начальной школы?

— Да, но ему тогда было уже четырнадцать, маленький нытик.

Ричи попытался открыть глаза, чтобы защитить свою честь, но всё, что ему удалось сделать — это выдавить глупую улыбку с закрытыми глазами на подкол Эдди. Отлично, Эдди. Подкинь ещё.

***

Кто-то держал его за руку. _Эдди_ держал его за руку. Ричи улыбнулся ему:

— Эдс…

Эдди всё ещё держал его за руку, но тихо ругался.

— Блять, мне нужен твой пароль, чтобы сбросить его. Ричи, какой у тебя пароль?

Эдди опустил руку. Ричи нахмурился, глядя на руку Эдди. Мужчины: поматросят и бросят. Он мог бы ещё _немного_ подержать Ричи за руку. Только если он не уже? Ну ебучий случай: неужели Ричи пропустил _первый раз_ , когда они держались за руки, только потому, что он находился в какой-то медицинской коме? Твою мать.

— Ричи! — Эдди пощёлкал пальцами прямо перед его носом. Ричи скосил глаза, пытаясь разглядеть эти пальцы. Лицо Эдди поплыло перед его глазами. — Пароль? Мне надо поменять его, чтобы не пользоваться постоянно твоей рукой.

— А? — Ричи тупо заморгал, глядя на телефон в руке Эдди. — Эй. Это моё.

— _Пароль_!

Ричи моргнул.

— Э-э... день рождения.

— Месяц и день или месяц и го– Ричи? Блять, Рич–

Ричи уже спал.

***

Эдди что-то кричал. Ричи ухмыльнулся и попытался перевернуться, потянувшись к нему.

Его рука дёрнулась, что-то потянуло его назад. Он моргнул и посмотрел вниз, прямо на ряд трубок, выходящих из его руки. Какого чёрта?

Ну, погодите. Конечно же, он не был в постели с Эдди. Он даже не признался во всём этом... всём _этом_ дерьме. Да кому угодно. Ну, Стив знал. Но это была работа Стива — знать такое дерьмо. Всё, что может быть помехой. Итак, он знал всё о неудачном (бывшем) пристрастии Ричи к кокаину, о том эскорте в Вегасе, когда он сломал туалет Элтона Джона на вечеринке. И об этой долбаной... (его разум мог только прошептать: _«гей-»_ )... штуке.

— Эдди?

Ричи почувствовал тошноту. Ой-ой.

— Ричи?

Ричи заблевал весь свой больничный халат.

Ричи заснул.

***

— Послушай, Майра, я не... нет. Нет. Мне всё равно. Именно. Мне не нужно об этом говорить. Нет. Нет. Нет, я– Нет. Нет.

— Если ты понимаешь, о чём я, — слабо кашлянул Ричи.

Не растерявшись, Эдди бросил через плечо: «Бип-бип, Ричи». Затем он моргнул и ухмыльнулся — резко и быстро, если бы Ричи не смотрел на него, он бы этого не заметил. И снова вернулся к телефонному разговору:

— Майра, мне нужно идти. Майра. Майра... ну и хер с ней, — пробормотал он и повесил трубку.

Ричи попытался двинуться к Эдди, но Эдди быстро приблизился к нему и схватил его за руку. Он вздохнул, нежно сжимая запястье Ричи в своей ладони. Ричи уставился на Эдди, не зная, что делать с этой мечтой, ставшей явью, физической и реальной перед ним, держащей его запястье, как какой-то персонаж Джейн Остин.

— Ты всё время забываешь, что пришёл в себя, — упрекнул его Эдди.

Ричи моргнул и посмотрел на свою руку. Ха. Посмотрите на все эти сраные провода. Ричи засуетился, пытаясь пошевелить правой рукой. Но Эдди поморщился, его глаза метнулись к лицу Ричи. Рука Ричи не двигалась. А? Ричи посмотрел вниз.

О. Там было _много_ гипса. Он закрывал его руку, начиная от кончиков пальцев и заканчивая _плечом_.

_«Новичок года»_ ¹, — подумал Ричи. Но когда он усмехнулся и открыл рот, то уже заснул.

***

¹ **«Новичок года»** — американский фильм 1993 года. В центре сюжета мальчик по имени Генри Ровенгартнер, мечтающий стать знаменитым бейсболистом, который долгое время считался полным неудачником в детской команде, но всё меняется после несчастного случая во время одной из игр. После перелома рука у него срастается таким образом, что даёт ему возможность бросать мяч с необыкновенной силой.

***

— Слушай, я не знаю, какого хера ты там о себе возомнил, но _я уже_ ставлю интересы Ричи превыше всего.

Эдди на кого-то кричал. Когда ответа не последовало, а были слышны только ровный звук пульса на мониторе и другие разные прерывистые больничные звуки, Ричи понял, что это, наверное, был телефонный разговор.

— Мне плевать, что ты знаком с ним пятнадцать лет, я знаком с ним тридцать пять, придурок.

Ричи стало интересно, с кем это Эдди разговаривает.

— Я его лучший друг, а _ты_ кто такой, мать твою?

Что-то тёплое поселилось внутри Ричи после этих слов.

— Ну, я о тебе ничего не слышал, как тебе такое, а?

Ричи рассмеялся и попытался помахать Эдди, чтобы тот подал ему трубку. Но, увы. Его правая рука не двигалась. А почему– ого-го. Там было много гипса. Ха. Наверное, это произошло когда он спасал–

У Ричи свело живот. Блять. Ебучий клоун. Эдди– Но нет. Эдди был прямо здесь, живой и здоровый. Он кричал в свой телефон — точнее, в телефон Ричи, это определённо был телефон Ричи в его дерьмовом чехле — одному богу известно на кого.

Ладно, секундочку. Если Эдди кричал на кого-то по телефону _Ричи_ , вообще-то, Ричи, _наверно_ , должен вмешаться в разговор.

Но потом Ричи снова заснул, и его планы накрылись медным тазом.

***

Ричи проснулся от собственного крика. Кто-то навалился на него сверху, удерживая на месте. Ричи закричал этому человеку в лицо.

— Это я, Эдди, Ричи, это Эдди, я здесь, я здесь, это Эдди, я здесь.

Ричи задыхался так долго и сильно, что был уверен, что не дышал уже несколько минут. Всё его тело дрожало, кожу на макушке покалывало. Он задыхался снова и снова. Руки так и лежали на его плечах, тёплые и крепкие.

— Это я. Это Эдди. Я здесь, Ричи, я здесь, я жив, все живы, _ты_ жив. Это Эдди.

— _Эдди_ , — с трудом выдавил Ричи.

— Это я, Эдди, — повторил Эдди, как будто знал, что Ричи должен был услышать это ещё раз. Ему, скорее всего, пришлось повторить это сотню раз, а то и больше. — Я здесь, Ричи. Всё хорошо. Все живы. Ты в безопасности. Это я, Эдди!

Эдди похлопал Ричи по левому плечу и крепко сжал его. Другая его рука легла на грудь Ричи. Ричи моргнул, и лицо Эдди обрело чёткость.

Он хотел, чтобы они остались так навсегда.

Ричи пристально посмотрел на Эдди и подумал, сможет ли он поцеловать его и обвинить в этом лекарства.

Впрочем, если бы и так, он вряд ли вспомнил бы о поцелуе. А Ричи хотел его запомнить.

Ричи потянулся к нему.

А потом заснул.

***

Первое, что услышал Ричи, был телефонный звонок. А второе — песня, которая его сопровождала. Это был особый рингтон его менеджера: _«Мы представляем гильдию леденцов»_... текст песни разнёсся по комнате. Ричи с трудом открыл глаза. Наверное, для этого ему нужно проснуться. Но всё в его теле работало на одной четвертой скорости или какой-то глупой части, и теперь Ричи мог только слушать, лёжа с закрытыми глазами.

— Ты получил записи, которые я тебе отослал по факсу?

Записи? Наверное, медицинские записи Ричи. Блять, Ричи пропустил несколько дат тура, ведь так? По ощущениям он словно находился в больнице — это ведь не первый раз, когда он приходил в себя, верно? Если он был здесь неделю или больше, Стив, скорее всего, пребывал бы в бешенстве, отменяя шоу и заново подгоняя графики. Ричи мягко улыбнулся. Стив был очень хорош в этом.

Кроме того, Ричи очень внезапно понял, почему Стив вообще привлёк его. Этот сраный клоун, возможно, и украл его воспоминания, но, видимо, не все. Эдди запечатлел себя в сердце Ричи каким-то глубоким, совершенно неизгладимым образом, который даже пожирающий детей космический клоун не мог стереть.

— Ну не то чтобы это _я_ проткнул его чёртово плечо, сука, не ори на _меня_.

Ричи с трудом открыл глаза. У него было такое чувство, что он обязан разрядить обстановку. Если Эдди разговаривал со Стивом…

— Ну пошёл _ты_ на хуй очень далеко и надолго! Это тебе, блять, не _«Мизери»_ ², я не держу _великого_ комика Ричи Тозиера в заложниках против его _воли_. Он даже не может поссать сам, блять, чего ты хочешь–

О, нет. Эдди и Стив. Ричи попытался было открыть глаза. Эдди расхаживал по другой половине палаты, _дико_ жестикулируя на телефон Ричи. Эй, это был телефон Ричи. Ричи попытался заговорить, но это оказалось за пределами его возможностей. Держать глаза открытыми — вот и всё, что он мог.

— Слушай сюда, придурок, что-то я не вижу, чтобы ты был здесь и помогал медсестре менять ему катетер!

Ричи захныкал. Он не хотел, чтобы Эдс менял ему _катетер_. Фу, как же у него случится гей-кризис среднего возраста из-за Ричи после _этого_?

— Если ты, блять, так сильно беспокоишься о своём _клиенте_ , то почему бы тебе не притащить свою задницу сюда и не позаботиться о нём самому?

Ой-ой. Ричи попытался протянуть руку — охренеть. Вся его рука была в гипсе. Когда же это... блять. Ричи осмотрел себя. От души его накачали, да?

Хе-хе. Новичок года. Он должен запомнить эту шутку. После того как остановит Эдди, чтобы тот не провоцировал Стива–

— О. Ух. Нет, я имею в виду... Дерри, штат Мэн. Нет, послушай, ты–

Эдди повесил трубку. Он уставился на телефон, выглядя слегка ошарашенным.

— Эдди? — наконец-то сумел прохрипеть Ричи.

Эдди бросился к кровати Ричи, проверяя его жизненные показатели на мониторе, пробегая глазами по проводам и трубкам, торчащим из его тела: проверяя, не выдернул ли он что-нибудь, когда проснулся, решил Ричи. Это было похоже на него на самом деле. Ричи криво усмехнулся ему в ответ.

— Я в порядке, Эдди. Расслабься. А теперь расскажи мне, что это тут, блять, было?

Эдди осторожно положил телефон на прикроватный столик. Он поморщился, глядя на Ричи сверху вниз.

— Э-э... _Возможно_ , я только что... Ну, я думаю, твой... менеджер? Летит сюда?

— Стив? — спросил Ричи, уже закрывая глаза. — Мне надо было предупредить тебя. Предупредить. Не мог забыть…

— Всё в порядке, Ричи. У тебя сейчас много... забот.

— Я имею в виду, — важно было, чтобы Эдди это понял. _Прежде чем_ он столкнётся со своим полутораметровым двойником. — Ты. Я не мог забыть тебя.

— Мы все забыли, — попытался утешить его Эдди, но Ричи имел в виду _совсем другое_.

— Стив…

— Всё в порядке, Ричи. Я с ним разберусь.

Но Ричи имел в виду совсем другое. Но теперь уже было слишком поздно. Ричи снова погрузился в забытье.

***

² **«Мизери»** — роман Стивена Кинга, опубликованный в 1987 году. В основе сюжета произведения лежат отношения двух героев книги — популярного писателя Пола Шелдона и психопатичной поклонницы Энни Уилкс. Попав в автомобильную катастрофу, Пол получает серьёзные увечья. Бывшая медсестра Энни привозит его в свой дом, где писатель получает дозы обезболивающего и лечение. Постепенно герой понимает, что он — узник, вынужденный потакать прихотям своей тюремщицы.

***

— Я не хочу пускать его сюда. И что мне, блять, теперь делать?

— Эдди, он же друг Ричи. Ты не можешь–

— Он его _менеджер_ , Майк.

— Мы ничего не знаем о жизни друг друга. Кого мы знали. Кем были наши друзья. Его менеджер по крайней мере должен знать, что его клиент получил травму–

— Нет, чёрт возьми, Майк! Нет, это _я_ забочусь о нём, а этот парень, _Стив_ –

Ричи причмокнул губами, отгоняя неприятный привкус.

— О, Стив классный, — сообщил он Эдди. И смотрите: Майк тоже был здесь. — Привет, Майк.

Майк поспешил к Ричи, осторожно улыбаясь ему.

— Привет, Ричи. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Ричи потянулся, чтобы схватить Майка за руку в каком-то мужественном сидячем объятии, но потом дёрнулся и обнаружил, что не может пошевелить своей рукой. Он оглянулся и, чёрт возьми, у него был огромный гипс. Ричи усмехнулся и повернулся к Эдди, который внимательно смотрел на него.

— Эй, Эдди! Я мог бы стать Новичком года! Понял?

Эдди потёр лоб, сморщивая кожу между подушечками пальцев. Ричи только ухмыльнулся ещё шире. Он, блять, обожал это выражение на лице Эдди. А также быть причиной его появления.

Майк взглянул на Эдди, как будто ждал, что тот скажет что-нибудь. Эдди вздохнул и небрежно махнул на Ричи рукой.

— Слушай, он шутит так каждый раз, когда просыпается и видит, что его рука в гипсе. И что прикажешь мне делать? Смеяться каждый раз?

Что-то вроде паники сжало грудь Ричи, и он перевёл взгляд с Майка на Эдди и обратно.

— Что? — Но Эдди вовсе не паниковал. Если бы с Ричи было что-то не так — что-то с _медицинской точки зрения_ — тогда Эдди был бы в панике, верно? Но Эдди был спокоен, как особенно привлекательный удав. Он совсем не волновался. Если Эдди не волновался, то и, собственно, волноваться было не о чем. Так ведь? И всё же. — Что ты имеешь в виду под «каждый раз»?

— Это всё из-за лекарств, — объяснил Эдди. — Они уменьшили твою дозу. Как только они достигнут нужного порога, к тебе вернётся краткосрочная память.

— К худшему или к лучшему! — пошутил Ричи, потому что ему больше нечего было делать, кроме как шутить.

— К лучшему, определённо к лучшему, — проворчал Эдди. — Если я еще раз услышу эту дебильную шутку про Новичка года…

— Ты сказал, что Стив приедет?

У Эдди хватило здравого смысла хотя бы слегка смутиться.

— Да, я... — Он заколебался, уперев руки в бока. Он оглянулся на Майка как бы для моральной поддержки или чего-то такого. Затем он вздохнул и наклонил голову, глядя на Ричи исподлобья. — Возможно, я... Что ж. Он уже на пути сюда.

— Это здорово, — машинально сказал Ричи, потому что Стив был великолепен. Всегда держит всё под контролем, а особенно дела _Ричи_. Он был всё равно что... О. Точно.

О, нет. Ричи должен предупредить его.

— Эдди, Эдс, э-э, Стив. Он... ладно, как бы мне это объяснить…

Эдди нахмурился, ожидая продолжения.

— Послушай... вы уже разговаривали? Нет, подожди, хорошо, вы разговаривали, ты сказал, что разговаривали. А вы…

Может быть, Эдди и не заметит? Что после всего, что они пережили, Ричи привязался к другому низенькому и маленькому маниакальному великолепному темноволосому мудаку, который заботится о нём?

Ричи уставился на Эдди, не зная, как объяснить ему, что с тех пор, как он покинул Дерри, в его сердце образовалась дыра, и эта дыра была по форме и размеру в точности с Эдди, не вдаваясь... _В подробности_. Без которых не обойтись.

Потом Ричи заснул, и что ж, это был один из способов закончить разговор.

***

Самое смешное в анестезии, Правильных Наркотиках и Экстремальных Физических Травмах то, что вы почти ничего не помните. Антероградная амнезия — чертовски забавная штука. И вот однажды Ричи пришёл в себя во время разговора с Эдди, моргнул и уставился на себя сверху вниз.

— Твою мать, где меня носило?

Эдди, который просто улыбался, глядя на Ричи, тут же перешёл в ипохондрический режим доктора Кей. Он обошёл вокруг кровати Ричи — на левую сторону, о святое дерьмо, потому что вся правая рука Ричи находилась в огромном гипсе?? Ричи пошевелил ею для пробы и не смог, ну да. Он рассмеялся и посмотрел на Эдди.

— Ха-ха, эй, может быть, если мне повезёт, я смогу стать…

—… Новичком года, — вздохнул Эдди, усаживаясь в кресло слева от Ричи. Он натянуто улыбнулся. — Ты каждый раз так шутишь.

Ричи усмехнулся:

— По крайней мере, я не изменяю себе.

— Я в курсе, — прошептал Эдди. Он натянуто улыбнулся Ричи. — Я не говорил тебе этого раньше.

— Почему?

Эдди внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо.

— Просто подумал, что на тот раз ты, возможно, запомнишь.

У Ричи было такое чувство, что Эдди прав, и он правда запомнит этот раз. Но он был почти уверен: он мог и раньше так думать.

Челюсть Ричи затрещала от зевка, и он бросил на Эдди щенячий взгляд.

— Эдс, кажется, я сейчас усну.

Эдди пожал плечами и положил ноги на кровать Ричи. Ричи вытаращил глаза. Какая наглость! Микробы же! Ему это понравилось.

— Засыпай. Я буду здесь, чтобы не смеяться над твоей плохой шуткой про Новичка года, когда ты проснёшься.

— А где все остальные? — спросил Ричи, хотя был уверен, что интересовался об этом каждый раз.

— Живы. Разбираются со своим дерьмом. Бев ведёт переговоры с адвокатами по разводам. Билл бронирует билеты обратно в Ванкувер, чтобы вернуться к своей жене и съёмкам, но он пытается отложить их до тех пор, пока ты не начнёшь запоминать больше, чем на полчаса.

На лице Ричи оставалась усмешка, даже когда его глаза закрылись. Они напоминали тяжёлые... медные шары. Нет, в этом не было смысла, это шутка из его монолога про робота-ёбыря и Глена Гэрри... Ричи зевнул и обнаружил, что не может открыть глаза.

— Скажи ему, чтобы он не задерживался из-за моей скромной персоны, — ухитрился выстрелить Ричи в своём худшем исполнении голоса Южной красавицы. Он даже не был уверен, что говорил с _акцентом_ , он только знал, что _хотел_ это сделать.

Эдди, возможно, ответил какой-то шуткой, но Ричи уже спал.

***

Когда он снова проснулся, Эдди всё еще был здесь.

И на этот раз Ричи всё _вспомнил_.

Эдди расхаживал перед окном, яростно набирая текст на телефоне. Ричи ухмыльнулся, наблюдая, как Эдди печатает, время от времени произнося вслух совершенно случайные слова, вроде _тап-тап-тап — «никогда» — тап-тап-тап — «вполне адекватно» — тап-тап-тап–_

Кто, блять, использует «вполне адекватно» в сообщении?

Ричи лучезарно улыбнулся этому психическому и пощёлкал пальцами. Голова Эдди дёрнулась вверх, выражение его лица быстро сменялось удивлённым, обеспокоенным, возбуждённым и осторожным.

— Эй, посмотри-ка, я что, Новичок–

Эдди застонал и запрокинул голову, но Ричи тут же раскололся и засмеялся. Голова Эдди дёрнулась назад, шок сгладил черты его лица, пока на нём снова не отразилась _паника_.

— Твою мать! Ты всё помнишь?

— Помню что? А ты кто такой? А где я? Что за тёмная пелена у меня перед глазами?

Эдди прыгнул вперёд, протягивая руку, чтобы, ха, _что_ : на радостях ударить Ричи? К счастью, Эдди удалось взять себя в руки, но всё же он слегка подпрыгивал с ноги на ногу, стоя возле кровати Ричи и сжимая в руке телефон.

— Чёрт побери, Ричи, это дерьмо продолжается уже _две недели_. Это первый раз, когда ты вспомнил.

— Две _недели_?! — Ричи сглотнул, оглядываясь вокруг, чтобы более серьёзным взглядом оценить своё состояние. Его рука, хорошо, они уже добили эту шутку. Но у него была капельница в «здоровой» руке, левой, и к ней же были прикреплены все виды медицинской аппаратуры. К его пальцу прикрепили кардиомонитор, а также электроды — к груди, и, чёрт возьми, у него манжета для измерения кровяного давления на бицепсе? Сколько ещё дерьма они налепили на его единственную рабочую руку? И потом ещё... Ричи осторожно пошевелил своей заточённой в гипс рукой, чтобы приподнять одеяло, и мельком заглянул под простыню.

Да, это был катетер.

Ричи позеленел и позволил одеялу упасть обратно. Окей. Надо постараться не думать об _этом_.

— Ты помнишь, когда в последний раз приходил в себя? — спросил Эдди.

Ричи пожал плечами:

— Примерно секунд пять. Я попытался пошутить про Новичка года, ты сказал, что все остальные в порядке, и я практически заснул, прежде чем ты добрался до третьего пункта списка.

— Но ты же помнишь, — повторил Эдди. — Это, блять, намного лучше, чем в прошлые разы.

Потом Эдди опустил взгляд на телефон и стал таким же зелёным, как Ричи, когда тот проверял состояние своей уретры. Эдди схватил здоровую руку Ричи, которая всё ещё была опутана капельницами и всякой ерундой, — но всяко лучше гипса, — и наклонился к нему.

— Эй, так, ладно, слушай, я использовал твой телефон, чтобы держать всех в курсе и чтобы никто не думал, что ты нахуй умер или пропал–

Ричи рассмеялся:

— Да, Стив бы так и сделал. Ты сказал Стиву? Он единственный, кто должен знать–

— Заткнись нахуй и слушай, — прошипел Эдди. — Речь идёт о Стиве. Мы разговаривали и, ладно, у всех нас появился дерьмовый вкус на друзей и семью, когда сраный клоун заставил нас забыть–

— Клоунская амнезия, — согласился Ричи. — Как в эпизоде «Баффи»³.

—… _Я взял его на слабо, предлагая приехать, и сейчас он сидит в чёртовом такси снаружи_.

О, Ричи должен предупредить его.

— Я его _менеджер_ , я почти уверен, что числюсь его _ближайшим родственником_ , так что вам _лучше_ побеспокоиться о том человеке, которого вы уже впустили к нему.

И вот он Стив.

Ричи состроил гримасу и уставился на Эдди и Стива, которые выпрямились во весь свой невысокий рост и впервые посмотрели друг другу в глаза.

— Так это ты тот псих, который преследует моего клиента? — это было первое, что сказал Стив. Он поспешно подошёл к Ричи, оглядывая его с ног до лысеющей линии роста волос. — Ты в порядке, Ричи? Этот парень достаёт тебя?

— Это Эдди, — объяснил Ричи, потому что объяснять Эдди Стиву важнее, чем пошутить. — И да, я цвету и пахну. Готов вообще подавать за «Метс»⁴ — просто сними с меня этот гипс.

— Новичок подавал за «Кабс»⁵, — вставил Эдди. Стив оглянулся на него, и Эдди ухмыльнулся.

Вот видите? Можно поспорить, что Эдди был благодарен Ричи за эту ужасную шутку, услышанную уже тысячу раз, _теперь_ , когда она давала ему преимущество над Стивом.

— Чё за хуйня? Ладно, кому какое дело, — пробормотал Стив, снова поворачиваясь к Ричи. — Итак, я никогда раньше не слышал об Эдди, ясно, Ричи?

— Он мой лучший друг, — объяснил Ричи, лишь слегка неуверенно оглянувшись на Эдди. Потому что они были лучшими друзьями, ещё в средней школе. Ещё тогда, когда они были Неудачниками и вместе. Эдди, благослови Господь его маленькое сердечко, ободряюще улыбнулся Ричи. Ну и замечательно.

— Лучший друг? Ричи, я знаю тебя уже пятнадцать лет–

— Знаю, знаю, но мы выросли вместе. Случилось кое-какое дерьмо, мы потеряли связь, это отстойно.

Чёрт побери, сколько же всего Ричи должен был объяснить Стиву? Как много _Эдди_ объяснил Стиву? Должно же быть какое-то прикрытие для его травм, верно? Ни в коем случае они не притащили почти мёртвую задницу Ричи в больницу Дерри и не сказали: «Да, гигантский космический клоун-паук пронзил его одним из своих когтей, подлатайте его, по-братски?» Дом на Нейболт-стрит. Скорее всего, они что-то сказали о рухнувшем на него доме. Несчастный случай в подвале заброшенного здания. Разумно и логично.

— Да пофиг. — Стив покачал головой, тем самым лишив Ричи его недавно расширенного круга друзей. Он указал на Ричи: — По крайней мере, у тебя на самом деле травма на травме. Мы можем выпустить заявление и отложить тур, пока не выздоровеешь. Слава богу ты, блять, не на рехабе, а то уже появились слухи… — Стив быстро печатал что-то на своём телефоне. Через мгновение он указал на Ричи. — Ладно, улыбайся, идиот. Надо опубликовать что-нибудь в соцсетях.

Ричи автоматически начал улыбаться, но прежде чем Стив успел сделать снимок, Эдди прыгнул между ними.

— Воу-воу-воу! Ты что делаешь?

Стив пристально посмотрел на Эдди.

— Хочу разместись фотографию этого идиота в его Инстаграме, а потом отправить её журналистам, чтобы все знали, что Ричи не отменил свой тур из-за передозировки. Опять.

Ричи вздрогнул, испытав некоторое облегчение от того, что не видит выражения лица Эдди. Но Эдди скрестил руки на груди и остался стоять между Ричи и Стивом.

— Разве он не заслуживает уединения? Его кратковременная память вернулась примерно шесть часов назад. Он с трудом может дать _согласие_ на это–

— Эдди, Эдс. — Ричи не мог протянуть руку и схватить Эдди за локоть, потому что рука Ричи была, сука, загипсована до самого _плеча_ , но Эдди повернулся и посмотрел на него, как и прежде. — Всё нормально. Если бы ты оставил мой телефон где-нибудь в пределах досягаемости, я, скорее всего, уже сделал бы это сам.

Эдди выглядел так, словно хотел поспорить (а знал ли Ричи, как Эдди выглядит в ином случае? Может быть, существует Эдди, который не выглядит так, как будто он собирается схватить табуретку и начать махать ею?), но он отступил назад, чтобы Стив мог сделать снимок.

— Поставь хэштег «Нерушимый»! — хихикая, приказал Ричи Стиву.

— Ты буквально противоположность нерушимости, — заметил Эдди. Он маниакально помахал рукой на всю длину тела Ричи. — Ты чуть ли не _переломан пополам_ , что ты вообще несёшь.

— Очевидно, это наркотики в лекарствах, — проворковал Ричи.

— Это не из-за долбаных наркотиков ты всегда такой идиот, — огрызнулся Эдди.

— Блять, вы двое правда друзья, — пробормотал Стив, едва ли отвлекаясь от телефона Ричи. — Вот, опубликовал. — Он оторвал взгляд от телефона и прищурился на Ричи. — И как, блять, спрашивается, мне возвращать тебя в Лос-Анджелес в таком состоянии? Мы могли бы нанять самолёт, но, чёрт, ты _только что_ отменил свой тур…

Эдди шагнул вперёд, рубанув себя по руке резким движением.

— Э-э, прошу прощения? Ты собираешься его перевозить?

— Эдди, я же не инвалид. — Ричи опустил взгляд на простыни, которые, как он знал, скрывали катетер, в данный момент вставленный в его уретру. — Ладно. Уже не буду им через пару дней.

— У тебя раздавлены плечо и рука… — Эдди заколебался, переводя взгляд на Стива, — из-за того заброшенного дома, который рухнул на тебя.

— Ну ладно, может быть, я временно потерял свою карманную девушку, но в остальном…

Эдди резко повернулся к Стиву, тыча в него пальцем.

— А кто будет о нём заботиться? Кто будет готовить, отмерять ему дозы лекарств и менять повязки?

Стив уже что-то печатал в своём собственном телефоне, а телефон Ричи пока лежал в кармане его брюк.

— Я уже заказываю сиделку на дом. — Он поднял глаза на Эдди, злобно ухмыляясь ему. — Или хочешь сказать, что ты хорошо подходишь для этой работы?

Эдди резко остановился, кипя от злости. Ричи вздохнул и пожалел, что не может протянуть руку, чтобы коснуться его, но Эдди всем своим существом настаивал на том, чтобы стоять справа от него, козёл.

— Нельзя доверять этим людям. Я слышал ужасные истории–

— Я не нанимаю человека на Крейгслисте⁶, — усмехнулся Стив. — У нас есть свои сети для подобного рода случаев.

— Случаев, когда артистов раздавил дом?

— Когда они разбивают свои спортивные автомобили, прыгают с пирса Санта-Ана, участвуют в Бойцовским клубе знаменитостей, — вздохнул Стив.

Эдди оглянулся на Ричи.

— Что, серьёзно существует Бойцовский клуб знаменитостей?

— По иронии судьбы Эд Нортон надрал задницу Брэду Питту, — невозмутимо ответил Ричи. — Он дерзкий, но злобный.

Совсем как один его знакомый. Ричи глупо улыбнулся Эдди, прежде чем вспомнил, что Стив находился в палате. Чёрт, перед ним стояли два злобных маленьких коротышки. Прям каждый его эротический сон в студенчестве воплотился в жизнь.

Эдди замолчал, возможно, почувствовав себя не в своей тарелке. Ричи беспомощно помахал Эдди пальцами, пока не сдался и не приказал:

— Эдди. Встань, пожалуйста, на левую сторону?

Эдди удивлённо посмотрел на него, но подчинился, и тогда Ричи смог ободряюще взять его за запястье, как ему и хотелось последние пять минут.

— Эй. Со мной всё будет в порядке. Стив может вести себя как Железный Дровосек в поисках сердца, но он заботился обо мне все эти годы.

— Не то чтобы ты облегчал мне задачу, — пробормотал Стив, не отрываясь от телефона.

Эдди заколебался, всматриваясь в лицо Ричи. Затем он снова посмотрел на Стива.

— Извини, но раз уж ты убедился, что я не держу его здесь в плену, не мог бы ты дать нам минутку?

Стив закатил глаза, но уже собрался уходить. Прежде чем полностью развернуться, он выхватил из кармана телефон Ричи и бросил его Эдди, у которого едва хватило рефлексов, чтобы поймать его. Да это и не имело значения — гигантский чехол для телефона с Гарфилдом сделал Нокию Ричи неразрушимой.

— Не публикуй ничего такого, что не стал бы публиковать он, — приказал Стив, когда дверь за ним закрылась. Эдди взял телефон в руки и посмотрел ему вслед.

— Я даже не думаю, что _смог бы_... — задумчиво произнёс Эдди.

Ричи ухмыльнулся Эдди. Он снова взял его за запястье и легонько встряхнул.

— Знаешь, я бы обнял тебя, если бы мог. — Он сделал бы гораздо _больше_ , если бы _мог_ , если бы Эдди _позволил_ ему (если бы Эдди не был женат. Если бы Эдди не был натуралом...).

Эдди ухмыльнулся и отдёрнул запястье от руки Ричи, просто чтобы толкнуть его (мягко, очень мягко) в здоровое плечо.

— Это говорят лекарства.

— Иди ты! У меня тут, значит, сердечный момент, а ты всё списываешь на старый добрый оксикодон⁷. И как же мне быть?..

— Ладно, ладно, — сдался Эдди. Потом он нахмурился, и его брови сошлись в ту смешную маленькую тревожную линию, которая у него появилась, когда они ещё были детьми. Он мотнул головой в сторону двери, через которую только что вышел Стив. — Извини, э-э... — Эдди потёр затылок и ткнул большим пальцем в то же направление. — Этот парень что-то реально выводит меня из себя?

Ричи засмеялся так сильно, что ему показалось, будто у него сейчас разойдутся швы (а у него были швы? В один момент он осознал, что понятия _не имеет_ , что же происходит с его телом и каковы его прогнозы. Теперь, когда к нему вернулась память, он должен был обсудить это с доктором Кей, ну, или с настоящим доктором тоже было бы хорошо. Не так хорошо, _как_... но…).

— Он просто присматривает за мной. — Ричи ткнул Эдди в руку. — _Ты_ лучше всех должен знать, что эта работа грозит сердечным приступом. У него уже не осталось сил на то, чтобы быть вежливым.

Эдди фыркнул. Затем его лицо вытянулось.

— Наверное, я не должен был столько на себя брать. Это был просто... инстинкт.

— О чём ты говоришь? Это буквально не проблема. Меньшего я и не ожидал от доктора Кей.

— Когда нам было по двенадцать. Но теперь, я знаю, что не имею права…

Ричи едва удержался, чтобы не сказать Эдди, что у него есть все права на свете, что он имеет полное право, что Ричи отдал бы свою жизнь Эдди, если бы мог; поставил бы печать и заверил нотариусом, если бы это было возможно.

— Мне не нравится думать, что ты вернёшься в Лос-Анджелес один.

— У меня есть Стив. И он наймёт кого-нибудь хорошего: там правда есть свои сети для такого дерьма.

— Я им не доверяю. Кем бы эти люди ни были. Даже если на последней работе они вытирали кровь из носа Натали Портман после дорожки кокаина.

— У неё есть ребенок, и она не употребляет кокаин. Это амфетамины, де-етка-а-а, для мамочек-знаменитостей. Кроме того, я не тяну на уровень сиделок Натали Портман. У меня где-то уровень частных медсестёр Криса Флеминга.

— А это ещё кто?

Ричи вздохнул.

— Да. Вот именно.

— А что, если... — Эдди замолчал. Он оглянулся на дверь, как будто думал, что Стив мог подслушивать. Он снова повернулся к Ричи, его глаза были немного безумны. — А что, если я удостоверюсь, что с тобой всё в порядке? Только на некоторое время.

— Ты должен вернуться к своей жене. К работе. К жизни. — Он ухмыльнулся или, по крайней мере, попытался выдавить нечто похожее. — Ты не можешь вечно заботиться обо мне, Эдди.

— У меня больше нет жены, — смущённо признался Эдди. Сердце Ричи подскочило к горлу, но он подавил все свои бесполезные надежды, потому что он был тем, кем он был, — пессимистом.

— Чёрт, — самое красноречивое, что он мог сказать.

— Да. Я просто... когда я _вспомнил_ , когда я вспомнил, кем я был, когда был с вами, ребята, кем я мог быть, я не мог больше... не быть тем человеком.

— Если ты считаешь, что это правильный шаг, тогда я поддержу тебя, — сказал Ричи. Он потянулся к нему здоровой рукой, со всеми проводами, и аппаратом для измерения сердечного ритма на пальце, и всем остальным, чёрт возьми. Эдди приблизился к нему, позволив Ричи взять его за руку. Его улыбка была немного неуверенной, когда он взглянул на Ричи.

— Спасибо, Ричи. Это очень много значит для меня.

— Но у тебя же всё ещё есть работа, верно? И жизнь? В Нью-Йорке.

Эдди вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Послушай, нет ничего такого в моей работе, чего я не могу делать удалённо. И я, блять, не– я тебе нужен. — Когда Ричи открыл рот, чтобы возразить, Эдди слегка сжал его руку. — И мне это нужно. Называй это моим кризисом среднего возраста.

Ричи вроде как надеялся, что кризис среднего возраста Эдди будет явно более сексуальным по своей природе, но эй: любой кризис среднего возраста, который привёл к тому, что Эдди _переезжает_ к Ричи, настоящий, сука, выигрыш для него, с гей-сексом или без.

***

³ **«Баффи** — истребительница вампиров» — американский молодёжный телесериал с Сарой Мишель Геллар в главной роли о судьбе американской девушки, обладающей сверхчеловеческими силами. Сериал создан по мотивам одноимённого полнометражного фильма 1992 года. Начинаясь как комедийный фильм ужасов, с каждым сезоном сериал становился всё мрачнее и драматичнее. По сюжету Баффи переезжает в городок Саннидейл, переполненный потусторонними существами, которых ей поручено истреблять.

⁴ «Нью-Йорк **Метс** » — профессиональный бейсбольный клуб, выступающий в Восточном дивизионе Национальной лиги Главной лиги бейсбола.

⁵ «Чикаго **Кабс** » — профессиональный бейсбольный клуб, выступающий в Центральном дивизионе Национальной лиги Главной лиги бейсбола.

⁶ **«Крейгслист»** — сайт электронных объявлений, пользующийся большой популярностью у американских пользователей Интернета.

⁷ **Оксикодон** — обезболивающий препарат, полусинтетический опиоид, получаемый из тебаина.

***

— Ни за что, блять, — заявил Стив, даже не поднимая глаз от телефона.

Ричи фыркнул, и прежде чем Эдди успел разразиться поистине _эпической_ тирадой, Ричи отметил:

— В последний раз, когда я проверял, ты мой менеджер, а не моя мама.

— Когда ты в последний раз проверял? — задумчиво произнёс Стив. — А когда именно это было? Когда ты выблевывал свои кишки перед выступлением, а потом запорол шоу на первой шутке? А затем исчез с лица Земли на две недели? Ты в курсе, сколько всего мне пришлось за тобой подчистить? Люди думали, что у тебя передозировка, они думали, что ты в реабилитационном центре. Я пытался выставить это как сраные проблемы с менталкой, что ты там получил какие-то плохие новости о трагедии в твоём родном городе. И теперь я должен объявить, что на тебя, сука, упал дом, и как-то убедиться, что никто не задаст слишком много вопросов о связи двух этих историй. А теперь ещё раз скажи, что я, блять, не твоя мама?

— Сначала я была его мамой! — заявил Эдди. А потом замолк. Ричи и Стив уставились на Эдди как на долбаного безумца, кем и он являлся, а Эдди тем временем, казалось, съёжился; его лицо становилось всё более и более красным.

— Ты ебанутый придурок, — заявил Ричи, едва сдерживая поток из _«Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя очень сильно»_ , который отчаянно боролся в глубине его горла, чтобы отменить его заявление.

Эдди вздохнул и, уперев руки в бока, уставился в потолок.

— Я имею в виду…

— Я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, и эй, кто здесь главный талант, _Стив_? — поинтересовался Ричи.

Стив смерил его своим самым дерьмовым взглядом, и от этого ухмылка Ричи стала только шире. Ах да, теперь он знал, почему ему так нравится этот взгляд. Теперь он _вспомнил_ , почему он всегда пытался добиться его от Стива. Охуенно.

— Ты не будешь ему платить, — заявил Стив.

— У меня, блять, куча денег, — усмехнулся Эдди. — Я здесь не для того, чтобы забрать его состояние, которое он с таким трудом заработал своими дерьмовыми шутками про члены и всё остальное.

— Хех, _с трудом_ заработал, блять, я мог бы что-нибудь с этим сделать.

Эдди и Стив оба посмотрели на Ричи _взглядом_ типа «взрослые разговаривают», и, о боже, теперь этот _взгляд_ был направлен на него в _стерео_.

О боже, говоря о _трудностях_ : как только у него вытащат этот катетер, он окажется в мире проблем, где будет пытаться не разбивать палатки, как, сука, тринадцатилетка, на каждый нахальный взгляд, направленный в его сторону.

Стив поджал губы и оглядел Эдди с ног до головы. Эдди не знал этого, но Ричи знал: они победили. Стив собирался согласиться, потому что это было легче, чем пытаться сопротивляться.

_«Название его секс-ленты»_ , — о, чёрт, это было довольно чернушно на самом деле…

— Когда вы, два идиота, познакомились? В начальной школе?

Эдди скрестил руки на груди, и теперь они со Стивом оба стояли в позах силы: скрещенные руки, руки на бёдрах.

Ричи чуть было не позвал медсестру, чтобы она прямо _сейчас_ вытащила этот катетер, потому что, _чёрт_ , он хотел насладиться видом, не опасаясь заработать непоправимую травму уретры.

— Когда нам было по семь. В нашей компании были я, Ричи, Билл Дэнбро и Стэнли Урис.

— Случайно не тот Дэнбро... который снимает фильмы ужасов, да?

— Пишет книги, но да.

— Книги — это просто спекулятивные сценарии для фильмов, — фыркнул Стив. — А когда вы, ребят, потеряли связь?

— В колледже, — признался Эдди. Он взглянул на Ричи, пока они вместе пытались экстрасенсорно подогнать свою историю. Оказалось, что они не были экстрасенсами, но Эдди всё равно взялся за дело. — Ричи переехал в Чикаго, а у моей мамы было много проблем. Она никогда не передавала мне никаких писем или телефонных звонков от него. Я думал, он просто никогда не звонил, он думал, что я игнорирую его.

У Ричи _болело_ сердце, потому что они ещё не говорили об этом: как Ричи уехал первым, как Эдди, _должно быть_ , какое-то время считал, что дела обстоят именно так, пока не послал всё на хуй и не уехал в колледж, а сраный космический клоун не украл все его воспоминания. Ричи потёр грудь.

— И что в итоге? Воссоединение — и вы снова вместе?

— Один из наших друзей пытался покончить с собой. — Эдди перевёл взгляд на Ричи. — Слава богу, обошлось.

Стэн был жив? _Стэн был жив_?! Ричи слышал, как у него на мониторе учащённо забилось сердце, но, к счастью, Стив этого не заметил. Он натренировал своё лицо до подобающей мрачности. Ему нужен был телефон. _Стэн был жив_!! О, слава, _блять_ , богу, Ричи собирался схватить его тупую грёбаную еврейскую морду и поцеловать прямо в рот, как же Стэн был _жив_?!

— Тот телефонный звонок перед его выступлением, — продолжил Эдди, — вот почему Ричи был так потрясён.

Другие Неудачники, должно быть, составили легенду, пока Ричи был без сознания. Чёрт побери, Ричи вполне мог обсудить это с ними, насколько он помнил. История для прикрытия была достойной.

— Ну и, ребят, вы вернулись туда и что? Обрушили себе на голову долбаное здание? — спросил Стив.

— Да, когда мы были детьми, мы обычно там и собирались. — Эдди засмеялся своим фальшивым глупым смехом, который никого не обманул. — Идиотская идея, конечно же, с тех пор, как мы виделись в последний раз, тридцать лет не пошли на пользу этому дому.

— А _некоторые_ из нас ещё и выросли со времён старшей школы, — заметил Ричи. Он насмешливо посмотрел на Эдди. — Не _все_ , но…

— В самом деле, Ричи, — проворчал Эдди, но голос его звучал добродушно. Он указал на Ричи. — Но, да. Этот чёртов неуклюжий гигант, скорее всего, наткнулся не на ту опорную балку, а остальное перед тобой…

— Ёб вашу мать, вы просто куча дебилов, — пробормотал Стив, но он уже что-то печатал на своём телефоне. — Ну ладно. Это глупо, но в то же время мило, и Ричи мог бы потом использовать больше сентиментальности в своём заявлении. Вернулся, чтобы воссоединиться со своей школьной любовью ради друга в беде, отлично.

Ричи открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, что Эдди вовсе не его школьная любовь, но тут же понял, что это шутка, просто маленькая смешная шутка. Ха-ха. Стив всё ещё яростно стучал по своему телефону.

— Ну и охереть какие хорошие новости для тебя, Кевину Джеймсу нужен его реактивный самолёт в Лос-Анджелесе, поэтому он разрешает тебе полететь на нём всего за песню.

Ричи проворчал:

— Какого хрена он сам не полетел обратно?

— Потому что он поймал попутку с Адамом Сэндлером на его реактивном самолёте, пока они работают над новым проектом, а ты, блять, что думал? У него есть друзья. В отличие от _некоторых_ комиков…

Ладно, засчитано. Он правда удивился, что Кевин позволил ему просто даже находиться в его самолёте после ёбаной катастрофы, каковой был «Долг папы 2: Двойные неприятности». Ричи _очень_ повезло, что у людей, работающих в комедии, есть своё собственное дерьмо, о котором нужно беспокоиться, и они были готовы смотреть в другую сторону, когда он нюхал кокаин с эрекции какого-то твинка.

Стив заслужил прибавку, твою мать. Ричи должен был найти кого-нибудь — кого-нибудь, кроме Стива, — чтобы тот посмотрел его финансы, потому что он точно платил Стиву меньше, чем тот заслуживал.

Эдди слегка кашлянул.

— Ладно, и?..

Стив выпрямился, оглядывая Эдди с головы до ног. Блин, неужели они были одного роста, до самых сантиметров? Подсознание Ричи — настоящая звезда, вот _оно_ заслуживало своей собственной прибавки, чёрт возьми.

— Я думаю, что ты здесь из-за денег, и ты будешь очень разочарован, когда узнаешь, что этот придурок тратит бо́льшую часть своего заработка на глупые видеоигры.

— Проверь мой банковский счёт, говнюк: я аналитик рисков, у которого нет хобби, но есть отличная медицинская страховка. У меня, наверное, больше денег на моём индивидуальном пенсионном счёте, чем у Ричи в его, блять, сбережениях.

— Не шути так, — пропищал Ричи, — у меня _нет_ сбережений.

Эдди посмотрел на него взглядом _«ты конченый дебил, ты конченый идиот, почему я вообще дружу с тобой, взрослые разговаривают, Ричи»_. Ричи, блять, в восторге.

И вот так, три дня спустя, Ричи обнаружил себя сидящим в частном самолёте, на котором едва ли летали хоть раз, с двумя его самыми любимыми и тревожно похожими друг на друга людьми.

***

Эдди крепко спал в самолёте, свернувшись калачиком под одеялами (только что из упаковки, как он настаивал), с шумоподавляющими наушниками и маской для сна. Ричи вроде как подозревал, что он ещё и проглотил несколько таблеток, когда они садились, но с этим он разберётся позже.

Стив скользнул в кресло напротив Ричи, выражение его лица было ему слишком хорошо знакомо. Ричи вздохнул и попытался сгорбиться, но не смог, поскольку всё его плечо и правая рука были скованы гипсом. Он выбрал левую сторону рабочей, чтобы выразить своё недовольство новым «Пора заняться серьёзными делами, Рич» разговором от Стива.

— Что.

Стив похлопал Ричи по колену и достал свой планшет. Ну отлично. Это было время интернет-заголовков.

— Пора заняться серьёзными делами, Рич, — начал Стив, и Ричи закатил глаза к потолку. Стив развернул планшет так, чтобы Ричи видел, и, конечно же, это была страница журналистского портала, а там — невероятно нелестная фотография с последнего шоу Ричи с одной стороны и размытый снимок его в больнице — с другой. Эдди тоже был на фотографии — Ричи выхватил планшет из рук Стива левой рукой, яростно прокручивая страницу.

— Что за хуйня? А Эдди знает?

В статье говорилось, что это был Стив. О. _Конечно_ , в статье говорилось, что это был Стив. _«Ричи Тозиер восстанавливает силы в больнице маленького городка в штате Мэн, пока его менеджер…»_

— Эта статья не про твоего последнего секс-дружка, — прошипел Стив. Ричи поперхнулся, бросая планшет обратно на колени Стива и пытаясь яростно прожестикулировать: _«Заткнись нахуй, Стив»_. Ричи дёрнулся в сторону, чтобы оглянуться через плечо, чёрт, _ёбаный гипс_.

Но Эдди всё ещё спал, мёртвый для всего мира. Ричи повернулся обратно к Стиву с сердитым взглядом. Стив, абсолютный конченый ублюдок, поднял брови до самой редеющей линии роста волос (чья бы корова мычала).

— О. Ладно, это уже _другой_ разговор, Рич. Но ещё более важным, чем твоя несуществующая личная жизнь, является твоя будущая несуществующая карьера. — Стив снова поднял планшет, выделив часть текста.

— Они думают, что ты пытался покончить с собой, Ричи.

Невысказанное _«снова»_ осело в пространстве между ними, и Ричи с трудом удержался, чтобы не обернуться и снова не проверить Эдди, убедиться, что он ничего не слышал и не знает. Ричи опустил глаза, как же, блять, неловко, как же, блять…

Если бы не этот _сраный_ клоун…

— Так, ладно, вообще-то, нет, у меня есть пять… — Стэн был жив! —... шесть человек, которые могут это подтвердить. На меня обрушился старый дом. Я имею в виду, что это не лучшее моё решение, некоторые могут сказать, что я желал смерти и зашёл в этот заброшенный кусок дерьма именно поэтому, но тут точно нет активных попыток самоубийства, нет. — Ричи погрозил Стиву пальцами затянутой в гипс руки. — Кроме того, какая нахуй тупорылая попытка самоубийства сделала бы со мной _это_?

— Появилось много слухов, — объяснил Стив. — Но люди делают очевидный вывод из единственных трёх фактов: у тебя был грёбаный срыв на сцене, ты исчез с лица Земли на четыре дня, а затем оказался в больнице в зажопинском городе в Мэне, полумёртвый. Выглядит не очень хорошо, Рич.

— Ладно, чёрт возьми, да, я понял, — пробормотал Ричи. Он поправил очки, чтобы протереть глаза. — Так что же нам делать? Правда на моей стороне.

Стив широко улыбнулся, повернув планшет обратно к себе. Именно _это_ он и хотел услышать. У Ричи была проблема — у Стива было решение. Это был смысл его жизни. Вот почему их тандем клиент-менеджер был таким успешным: Стив, возможно, мог работать с кем-то покруче, чем Ричи, но ему было бы чертовски скучно управлять человеком, который не трещал бы по швам едва ли не каждый день. И Ричи, возможно, мог бы нанять кого-то подороже, чем Стив, но он никогда не нашёл бы человека, который по-настоящему наслаждался бы устранением помойной ямы, что он устроил, как это делал Стив.

— Я предупредил пару журналистов, когда мы приземляемся в Лос-Анджелесе–

Ричи застонал. А потом выпрямился и снова посмотрел на Эдди. Блять, ебучий случай: он должен был ожидать чего-то подобного. Или Стив должен был предупредить Эдди заранее — кто знает, что он принял перед взлётом. Сможет ли Эдди нормально _функционировать_?

Ну, они в принципе могли бы оставить его в самолёте с сопровождающим, а Стив позже послал бы за ним кого-нибудь. Кевину Джеймсу всё равно самолёт пока не нужен был.

— Тебе придётся встретиться с ними.

— Да, конечно. Никаких проблем.

— Мы будем придерживаться истории про разрушенный дом?

Ричи пристально посмотрел на Стива.

— Это, блять, правда.

Стив поднял руки вверх.

— Просто спрашиваю. Окей. Итак, ты получил несколько плохих новостей прямо перед шоу. Друг в беде. Ты сбит с толку. Возвращаешься домой, и во время этого восхитительного воссоединения одноклассников, когда вы все навещаете свои старые места, на тебя обрушивается чёртов дом.

— Всё так, — подтвердил Ричи. Минус один космический клоун.

— А мы можем назвать имя этого друга?

— Ни в коем случае.

— А мы можем назвать Эдди?

— Нет.

Эдди сейчас был не в том состоянии, чтобы согласиться на такое дерьмо, они это ещё не обсуждали, так что нет. Эдди находился вне зоны манёвра.

Стив вздохнул и потёр лоб.

— Ну, сейчас он может быть твоим носильщиком, не то чтобы ты и раньше не нанимал таких парней, как... — его глаза скользнули за плечо Ричи, где Эдди всё ещё находился в отключке.

Ричи содрогнулся от формулировки, которую подсказал ему его разум, и не стал слишком усердствовать. Он не мог думать об этом, только не сейчас.

— Думаешь, у тебя получится?

— А у тебя? — выстрелил Ричи в ответ.

Стив бросил на него взгляд типа «когда-это-у-меня- _не-получалось_ », и это было справедливо.

— Я справлюсь. Отколю шутку про Новичка года, и они её съедят.

— Дерьмовая шутка.

Ричи что-то проворчал и попытался сгорбиться, но не смог из-за гипса. Ебучий случай номер два. Они замолчали, и Стив отвлёкся на свой планшет, в то время как Ричи смотрел в окно и жалел, что у него нет стакана бурбона, чтобы отвлечься на него. Он всё ещё принимал обезболивающие, так что не мог употреблять спиртное. И Ричи ещё не совсем ебанулся, чтобы начать смешивать свои лекарства и выпивку. Во всяком случае, пока что.

— Итак... чего ещё Эдди не знает?

А вот теперь Ричи выпил бы бурбона с оксикодоном, спасибо, чтобы выйти из _этого_ , сука, разговора. Он повернулся, чтобы ещё раз проверить Эдди, прежде чем впиться взглядом в Стива. Блять, ну почему он не мог ссутулиться. К чёрту этот гипс.

— Всё, что я решу не говорить ему, чёрт побери, _Стив_.

Стив поднял брови, играя со своим планшетом.

— Ну, я просто говорю — он тогда многого не знает, Ричи. И что мне теперь делать: никогда не разговаривать с этим парнем?

— Да, если ты не возражаешь, это было бы просто идеально, спасибо.

Стив поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Ричи.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы он переехал к тебе, и он не знает, что ты гей? Он всё равно узнает, Ричи.

— С какой стати? Не припомню, чтобы у меня рядом со стаканами лежали анальные бусы.

— Значит, теперь ты принимаешь целибат?

Ричи подавил желание оглянуться на Эдди, но это было чертовски _трудно_. Он опустил глаза и отвернулся, стараясь не запечатлеть весь этот разговор на своём долбаном лице, зная, что у него не получится, он, блять, был дерьмовым актёром, у него всегда всё было _на виду_.

Стив тихо вздохнул.

— Ричи. Ты же не можешь…

— Как насчёт того, чтобы ты просто оставил это мне, Стив, хорошо? Пусть у меня уже будет сраная личная жизнь, — выкрикнул Ричи. Он махнул рукой в сторону окна. — Ты уже, блять, выставляешь меня на обозрение для папарацци, подпихивая мои травмы им под микроскоп, чтобы доказать, что нет, Ричи Тозиер не самоубийца, он просто конченый придурок, на которого рухнул дом, и это произошло в ту же неделю, как его карьера накрылась медным тазом, хотите взять, сука, скальпель, вот, пожалуйста, разрежьте гипс, смотрите сами, проклятые стервятники. Ты не хотел оставить мне это? Одну, блять, маленькую тайну, только мне?

— Я не заставляю тебя совершать каминг-аут, — прошипел Стив. — Я хочу этого не больше, чем ты.

— Большое спасибо, очень тебе благодарен.

— Послушай, если бы ты хотел пойти по этой дороге, я бы всё устроил, — сказал ему Стив. — Это _ты_ всегда отказывался даже, блять, просто признать, и мы построили весь твой бренд на этом понимании. Если ты хочешь изменить курс, я выкопаю ёбаный Панамский канал гомосексуальности, но ни разу за пятнадцать лет ты даже не произнёс слово «гей» не уничижительно, так что не надо тут резко менять карты и вести себя так, будто это, блять, моя вина, что ты провёл сорок лет в шкафу.

— Я знаю это, хорошо! Я знаю, что это моя, блять, вина! — выкрикнул Ричи.

Эдди всё ещё спал. Ричи застонал и опустился обратно на своё место, уже устав от того, что он так любит Эдди, ищет его, нуждается в нём.

Ему было интересно, сохранились ли их инициалы на Мосте поцелуев. Он хотел сходить посмотреть, но из-за его состояния это было невозможно.

Стив пристально посмотрел на Ричи, пытаясь понять выражение его лица. Через мгновение он уронил своё лицо в руки, громко застонав.

— Господи Иисусе, да ты влюблён в него.

— Скажи это ещё громче, почему бы и нет.

— Ты влюблён в маниакально-ипохондрического таблеточника. Он же, блять, задушит тебя до смерти, ты же в курсе, да?

Ричи покачал головой и не смог сдержать улыбку, хотя весь его разум кричал от страха, что Стив узнал об этом, что Стив говорит об этом _вслух_ , где слова могут стать реальностью, частью мира.

— Нет, не задушит.

Стив застонал и наклонился вперёд, положив голову между колен.

— О боже, ты съезжаешься с женатым натуралом, в которого влюблён. Мы в такой глубокой жопе.

— Он собирается развестись.

Стив бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд из-под собственных колен. Ричи истерически захихикал.

— И он не знает, что ты гей.

Ричи поёжился. Стив выпрямился.

— Разве он не знал тебя с начальной школы? Как же он до сих пор не догадался? Я понял это в первый же год, как начал работать на тебя.

— Это потому, что уже на второй месяц ты вытаскивал меня из постели каких-то твинков после вечеринки и приводил в порядок, чтобы успеть, блять, на шоу.

— Чёрт, подкупил копа, чтобы избавиться от того обвинения в публичной непристойности, — со стоном вспомнил Стив.

Ричи расхохотался немного маниакально. А, ну да. Общественные туалеты. То определённо был первый год, когда Стив работал на него.

Ну вот, теперь Ричи стал лучше. Умнее.

И разве это не самый печальный навык? Эксперт по шкафам, Ричи Тозиер. Он мог бы преподавать уроки, но каждый студент должен был бы появляться, как чёртов волшебник — в маске. Оплата только немаркированными чеками, чтобы не оставлять след...

— Я собираюсь рассказать им, — прошептал Ричи.

— Кому «им»?

Потому что да. Не сегодня и не завтра, но... Он принял решение, сам того не осознавая, лёжа на операционном столе, возможно, дрейфуя туда-сюда через границу страны живых. Он собирался рассказать им всем в своё время. Потому что больше не было смысла прятаться. Шкаф делал его слабым, держал в стороне. Держал его в страхе. Это был самый большой _трюк_ Пеннивайза: угроза выставить его была намного страшнее, чем на самом деле выйти. Он держал их порознь, оставляя наедине с их собственными травмами и страхом, которые они считали, что не могут разделить, не думали, что кто-то ещё может понять, — из-за этого они были маленькими. Вместе они — счастливая семёрка. Вместе они могли победить ебучего бессмертного клоуна-демона из космоса. Им просто пришлось пройти через ужасное испытание — раскрыть свои тайны, или как там говорится. То, что он расскажет о себе, сделает его только сильнее.

Он просто... Сначала должен набраться храбрости.

— Я просто... Я должен сделать это сам. По-своему.

Стив вздохнул и откинулся на спинку сиденья. Он пожал плечами.

— Хорошо, но я не отвечаю за то, что произойдёт, если ты будешь держать это в секрете слишком долго. Ты приглашаешь женатого мужчину жить с тобой и не говоришь ему, что ты гей. Просто хочу, чтобы ты подумал об этом.

— Я понял, — проворчал Ричи. Но он чувствовал себя... хорошо. Не так уж и плохо? По крайней мере, не так, как будто его сейчас стошнит.

Он всё расскажет Эдди. Он _должен_ рассказать об этом Эдди.

Ричи вытащил свой телефон и мучительно медленно постучал по нему левой рукой. Просто... может быть, сначала ему стоит устроить пару пробных запусков.

_«У тебя всё хорошо?»_

Пятнадцать минут спустя — Ричи уже дремал у окна — зазвонил его телефон. Входящий звонок. Ричи ответил, когда Стив поднялся со своего места и побрёл в хвост самолёта, чтобы поработать.

— Стэн.

_— Привет, Ричи. Ты в Лос-Анджелесе?_

— Нет, ещё нет. Пока что в самолёте.

_— Ты в курсе, какой вред частные самолёты наносят окружающей среде?_

Ричи хихикнул.

— У меня, блять, половина тела в гипсе, слушай, окружающая среда переживёт.

_— Я не думаю, что это так работает, но ладно._

Ричи замолчал, глядя в окно и наблюдая за облаками, проплывающими в тысячах метров под ними. Он не мог ничего ковырять или дёргать, одна рука держала телефон, а вторая была нахуй бесполезна. Он вздохнул: эта дурацкая нервная энергия, от которой от никак не мог избавиться.

_— Ричи?_

— Как поживаешь, Стэн? Ты в порядке?

_—… да. Да, я в порядке… Я пока не хочу об этом говорить._

— Справедливо, — согласился Ричи. Он заколебался. Прочистил горло: — Просто. Когда ты будешь готов, эм. Я... Слушай, не беспокойся об этом, это было тысячу лет назад, но: я могу посочувствовать, хорошо? Так что. Когда ты захочешь поговорить. Могло быть и хуже.

_—... Спасибо, Ричи._

Ричи шумно выдохнул. Он не совсем ради этого написал сообщение. Пробный запуск. Собраться с мыслями.

— Окей, слушай, раз уж я решил выболтать тебе все свои секреты, в общем... короче, мне нужно, чтобы ты держал это под шляпой, ладно? Я собираюсь... ха, какого хрена, я что, старомодный гангстер из сороковых годов? _«Держи это под шляпой, шиш, или я всажу пулю в твою старую дыню!»_ Ладно, я сначала расскажу тебе, а потом другим… короче я... в общем…

_— Это из-за того, что Эдди переезжает к тебе?_

Ричи маниакально расхохотался.

— Когда ты так говоришь, это звучит очень грязно, Стэн. То, что между мной и Эдди, как-то сразу обесценивается, как ты смеешь–

Стэн вздохнул.

_— Ричи. Просто скажи это._

— Я гей.

Ричи ждал.

Он выдохнул.

Самолёт не разбился.

Мир не обрушился на него с громким грохотом.

Ричи вцепился в телефон.

Он вдохнул.

Тут заговорил Стэн:

_— Спасибо, Ричи. За то, что сказал мне. Я люблю тебя._

Слёзы подступили к глазам Ричи, и он, блять, не мог их вытереть из-за своего дурацкого ёбаного гипса, _какое же это дерьмо_ — ходить со сломанной рукой.

— Чёрт, Стэн. Не заставляй меня плакать.

Стэн рассмеялся.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — поспешил добавить Ричи, потому что Стэн должен был это услышать. Стэн заслуживал этого.

_— Я никому не скажу._

— Спасибо, блять, — пробормотал Ричи. — Я... я сейчас. Я просто. Ну, знаешь. Не хочу обезвоживаться из-за того, реву, блять, в три ручья. Мне надо успокоиться.

_— Я бы не стал оставлять Эдди напоследок._

— Конечно, я оставлю Эдди напоследок, чёрт возьми, ты что, не знаешь меня, Стэн?

_— Я знаю тебя, Ричи. Именно поэтому я тебе это и говорю._

— Ну, я не спрашивал твоего совета–

_— Но ты его получил, так что не отвертишься._

Ричи рассмеялся и стукнулся головой о борт салона.

— _«Не отверчусь»_ , это что значит? Ты ёбаный ботаник, Стэнли, блять. Когда вы со своей миссис собираетесь притащить свои задницы в Лос-Анджелес, чтобы я мог причесать тебя лично?

_— Почему бы и нет, Ричи. Приедем к вам с Эдди и прервём вашу домашнюю идиллию._

— Фу, забудь, предложение больше не в силе, гний дальше в своей выгребной яме в Атланте, Стэн.

_— Ричи? Я горжусь тобой. Наверно, это_ _было трудно сказать. Мазл-Тов._

— Не вешай на меня своё еврейское проклятие, Стэн.

_— Дай знать, когда скажешь Эдди, мы пришлём вам подарки на новоселье._

— Шиш, ну ты и мудак, почему я забыл, что ты такой мудачина?

_— Возвращайся домой целым и невредимым, Ричи._

— Спасибо, Стэн. Береги себя. Звони чаще. Бери, блять, в руки свой телефон и звони мне, по поводу любого дерьма. Забудь про часовые пояса, не думай о том, который сейчас час, просто звони мне, блять, ладно?

_— Ладно, Ричи. Всё будет хорошо. Самое худшее уже позади. Так ведь?_

Ричи оглянулся через плечо, туда, где спал Эдди. Стив сидел через проход от него, печатая — тап-тап-тап — на своём ноутбуке, занимаясь тем, чем он там, блять, занимался.

— Всё закончилось, кроме слёз.

_— В бейсболе не плачут, Ричи._

А потом Стэн повесил трубку, потому что этот ублюдок должен был смеяться последним и доказать, что он смешнее, чем Ричи когда-либо будет. Ричи улыбнулся, глядя на свой телефон. Он сморгнул последние слёзы, сделал глубокий судорожный вдох и посмотрел в окно на огромный, яркий мир снаружи. Окей. Окей. Шаг за шагом, как говорят пьяницы.

***

До приземления оставалось пятнадцать минут, и Ричи не мог дать Эдди больше времени. Он вздохнул, неуклюже перебираясь в хвост самолёта. Эдди полностью разложил кресло, а это означало, что Ричи не мог сесть напротив него. Ричи выглядел, вероятно, так же неловко, как новорождённый жираф, и опустился на пол, отчаянно вцепившись левой рукой в подлокотник кресла Эдди, согнув одну ногу за другой. Он повернул свою загипсованную руку так, чтобы она оказалась рядом с креслом Эдди, а не торчала прямо возле его лица.

— Эдс? Эй. Эдди. — Ричи слегка встряхнул его. — Эй, приятель, извини. Эдди.

Чувак спал как убитый, блять. Ричи протянул руку и снял с Эдди наушники и маску так осторожно, как только мог это сделать без помощи второй руки. Эдди, благослови Господь его крохотное сердитое сердечко, даже не шелохнулся.

— Эдди? Эдди, проснись. Эдс. — Ричи потряс Эдди сильнее, повысив голос. — Эдди. Эдди. Эдди, проснись. Просыпайся. Эдди. Эдди. _Эдс. Эдди. Эдвард Каспбрак!_

Эдди сонно открыл глаза и медленно заморгал. Ричи выругался про себя и повернулся, чтобы позвать кого-нибудь из персонала, но Стив уже был рядом, подавая чашку кофе в протянутую руку Ричи. Он попятился назад, скрывшись в другом конце самолёта. Старый добрый Стив.

— Эдди, проснись, выпей вот это, давай.

— Что–

— Эдди, мы должны тебя поднять. Вставай. Иди пописай, допей этот кофе, давай.

По крайней мере, Эдди, казалось, знал, как выполнять приказы (Ричи отложил это в долгий ящик, чтобы осмыслить позже). Он выбрался из своего одеяльного кокона и побрёл в другой конец самолёта, волоча за собой одно из одеял по проходу. Стив снова вскочил, как только Эдди оказался в ванной, чтобы взять одеяла и передать их дежурному, а также чтобы поставить ещё одну чашку кофе на подлокотник кресла Эдди. Он поднял его в сидячее положение, и тут дверь в ванную снова открылась.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Ричи. Их со Стивом взгляды встретились, и Ричи никак не мог понять, что это значит. Ему некогда было беспокоиться об этом, потому что Эдди спотыкаясь вернулся на своё место, оглядываясь вокруг как в тумане.

— Твою мать, Эдди, — прошептал Ричи. — И что же ты принял?

— Три таблетки Алпразолама, — машинально ответил Эдди.

(Как будто он уже привык отрыгивать только таблетки, которые принял. Ричи проглотил тот же страх, который вспыхнул в нём, когда Эдди, едва ли находящийся в сознании, следовал его командам. Позже, позже).

— Выпей это, — приказал Ричи, сунув ему в руку чашку с кофе. Эдди выпил её, покачиваясь на ногах, и вернул чашку обратно. Затем он рухнул в своё кресло, медленно моргая. Ричи поднял вторую чашку с подставки и протянул ему. Эдди потягивал её медленнее, изо всех сил стараясь держать глаза открытыми.

— Какого хера, Эдс, — пробормотал Ричи, пытаясь следить за зрачками Эдди и гадая, что, блять, им теперь с ним делать. Пусть Стив пошлёт за ним отдельное такси и попросит кого-нибудь из персонала посадить его, как только Ричи и Стив уйдут задабривать папарацци.

— Боюсь, — пробормотал Эдди. Он пошевелил губами, облизал их языком. Он покачал головой, пытаясь физически избавиться от ксанакса. — Небольшой частный самолёт. Некоммерческий. Более высокий риск.

Ричи протянул руку и провёл ладонью по волосам Эдди, не задумываясь обхватив его щёку. Эдди прильнул к нему, стараясь не закрывать глаза.

— Ради всего святого, Эдс. Ты должен был мне сказать.

— Это лучший способ вернуть тебя обратно, — пробормотал он. Эдди медленно засыпал, прижавшись к руке Ричи. Ричи нежно погладил его по щеке.

— Эдди? Проснись, Эдди, нам надо–

— Ладно. Ладно!

Эдди выскочил из кресла и... начал делать приседания с выпрыгиванием посреди прохода. Стив, который возвращался к ним с двумя новыми чашками кофе в обеих руках, остановился и наблюдал за этим с постоянно растущим выражением беспокойства на лице.

О нет. Эдди, ебанутый ты ублюдок.

Ричи наблюдал, как он делает несколько яростных рывков из стороны в сторону, выкручивая талию, подпрыгивая на месте, и всё, что мог делать Ричи — это ухмыляться, ухмыляться и ухмыляться.

— Кофе? — спросил Стив, когда Эдди уже стоял относительно спокойно, просто вытягивая руки из стороны в сторону.

— Да, спасибо. Это из кофейника или капсула?

— Из кофейника, — сказал Стив, передавая одну чашку Эдди. Он залпом осушил её.

— Отлично, тогда дай мне кофейник, я просто буду пить сразу из него.

Ричи споткнулся и в спешке ударился гипсом о подлокотник кресла.

— Э-э, Эдс, это правда хорошая идея?

— Ну, я позже обосрусь, но ведь в аэропорту будут камеры, да? Тебе не нужны проблемы с прешой. — Эдди остановился. Пару раз пошевелил губами. — Преша. Пресса. _Пре-е-е-есса_. — Он снова посмотрел на Ричи, на ходу поднося кофейник ко рту. — Наверно, лучше не давай мне говорить.

— Всё нормально. Это моя работа, — ошеломлённо ответил Ричи, наблюдая, как Эдди просто. Осушал нахуй целый кофейник прямо перед ним.

Ричи клялся, что если бы у него до сих пор не было бы в организме окси, у него тут же бы встал.

Блять, Стив был прав: это была _плоха-а-а-ая_ идея, Эдди переезжает к Ричи, а Ричи не рассказывает ему о себе. Даже если они не доберутся до разговора о «большой гейской влюблённости с десяти лет» (до которого они никогда не доберутся: ни в коем случае, если у Ричи было хоть какое-то право голоса), Ричи должен был рассказать Эдди о себе. Хотя бы потому, что Эдди не хотел бы бродить голым перед Ричи после душа, например.

Если только Ричи будет держать свой большой, сука, рот на замке, _тогда Эдди будет бродить голый перед ним после душа._

Ричи покачал головой и выбросил эту картину из головы. Надо сосредоточиться. Эдди был под кайфом, как чёртов скунс, и собирался показаться перед самыми злобными сплетниками Лос-Анджелеса.

Вот только Эдди уже сидел на своём месте, переодеваясь в чистую рубашку и куртку, снова надевая ботинки. Эдди поднял глаза на Ричи.

— У тебя есть солнечные очки?

— Вот, держи. — Стив протянул ему пару, которую держал наготове. Эдди перевёл взгляд на него, пригнувшись, чтобы завязать шнурки.

— Спасибо.

Ричи наблюдал за происходящим так, будто ему сейчас придётся идти за пульверизатором с водой. Но потом Эдди надел очки на лицо, и Стив вернулся к тому, чем он, блять, там занимался, и они оба продолжили жить дальше.

Может быть, их и _не_ ждёт полная катастрофа.

***

Папарацци были прямо перед лицом Ричи. Он, конечно, знал, что они будут прямо перед его лицом. Он просто хотел, чтобы это было не так. Не перед его лицом.

Он подавил желание оглянуться назад, зная, что Эдди катит их багаж (на самом деле, только багаж Эдди: у Ричи просто была его набитая под завязку сумка, и она висела у него на груди. Но папарацци этого не знали) и прятаться за фасадом забытого класса обслуживания.

Ричи игриво помахал гипсом взад-вперёд, смеясь, поскольку ему пришлось изрядно покрутиться всем телом, чтобы исполнить этот жест.

— Ну, ребята, хорошая новость: доктор наконец согласился сделать мне операцию — теперь я буду лучшим бейсбольным питчером, которого когда-либо видел спорт.

Некоторые из журналистов засмеялись над этим. Большинство из них щёлкало фотоаппаратами и безжалостно засыпало его вопросами.

— Ты пытался покончить с собой, Ричи?

— У тебя были проблемы дома, Тозиер?

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Ричи?

— У тебя был нервный срыв, Ричи?

— А что случилось с твоим шоу, Балабол?

Стив сделал вид, что протискивается между Ричи и папарацци, крича:

— Хорошо, хорошо, вы его видели, у моего клиента был очень долгий перелёт… — но Ричи отмахнулся от него — именно так, как они всегда это делали, — и улыбнулся камерам.

— Я в порядке, в порядке, — объявил Ричи. Он указал на свой гипс левой рукой. — Видели бы мою бывшую, которая сделала это. Небольшой совет, ребят? Не встречайтесь с девчонками из ММА⁸, я имею в виду, _блять_!

Ещё одна вспышка несколько удивлённого смеха, а потом снова посыпались вопросы. Ричи закатил глаза и тут же их заткнул.

— Но если серьёзно, ребята, то я получил несколько плохих новостей о старом друге прямо перед моим шоу в Чикаго. Мне жаль, что я разочаровал своих поклонников, но я действительно был потрясён. К счастью, мой друг в порядке, сейчас ему намного лучше. К несчастью, проклятие ведьмы, которое связало нас вместе, высосало из меня жизненную силу, когда приехал к нему, и в итоге я остался с этой травмой, пиздец.

Едва слышный смех. Ричи постучал по гипсу.

— Нет, я шучу. В общем, да, я поехал домой, встретился со старыми друзьями из школы, мы обсудили наши жизни. А потом решили посетить одно из наших старых пристанищ — заброшенный дом, и, конечно же, внутри я был всё равно что слон в посудной лавке. Долбаное здание обрушилось на меня, и всё кончилось вот так.

Он широко улыбнулся камерам.

— Хвала небесам, с моим лицом хоть всё в порядке, да?

— Ричи!

— Ричи Тозиер!

— Ричи, а кто твой друг?

— Тозиер, что случилось в штате Мэн?

— Балабол, а как же остальная часть твоего тура?

Теперь Стив выступил вперёд, на этот раз без притворства, размахивая руками перед папарацци.

— Довольно, стервятники, вы получили свой кусок мяса. Тур _«Вынос мусора»_ приостанавливается до дальнейшего уведомления; средства за билеты будут либо возвращены, либо владельцы получат ваучер на предстоящее шоу. Смотрите дополнительную информацию на веб-сайте. Ричи? — Стив обернулся и кивнул на машину, которая ждала их возле взлётной полосы.

Ричи кивнул, _едва_ заметно оглянувшись, чтобы убедиться, что Эдди всё ещё идёт за ними. Он был в очках, его лицо ничего не выражало. Чувак был профессионалом. Вообще-то, он был похож на сексуального стройного телохранителя.

Хм. Сойдёт для дрочебанка. Эдди — его телохранитель…

Они добрались до машины без эксцессов. Ричи позволил Стиву взять багаж Эдди, потому что было бы подозрительно, если бы Ричи помогал с ним. Он задержался у дверцы всего на полсекунды, чтобы удостовериться, что Эдди добрался до своего места. Потом они оказались на заднем сиденье машины, Стив — на переднем, и Ричи _наконец-то_ перевёл дух.

Эдди рухнул на заднее сиденье, громко ругаясь.

— Ты можешь сказать, что я под кайфом? — спросил Эдди, снимая очки. Он схватил Ричи за гипс и приподнялся, стараясь смотреть ему прямо в глаза. — Как думаешь?

Ричи рассмеялся и, перегнувшись через себя, отодвинул Эдди подальше.

— Ну теперь могу, чёртов ты нарик, потому что ты спросил меня, могу ли я сказать, что ты под кайфом. — Он неловко пригладил волосы Эдди левой рукой. Почему Эдди укладывал их на правую сторону? — Ты молодец. Теперь мы просто поедем ко мне и спрячемся там на... месяца на три. У тебя будет достаточно времени, чтобы отоспаться.

— Отлично, отлично, — пробормотал Эдди. Он тяжело привалился к дверце машины, но глаза его были широко открыты, и он всё время дёргался и ёрзал. Маленький торчок.

***

⁸ Смешанные боевые искусства (также **MMA** — от англ. _Mixed martial arts_ ) — боевые искусства, представляющие собой сочетание множества техник, школ и направлений единоборств.


	2. Остаться может только один

На следующее утро Эдди ввалился на кухню, выглядя совсем измученным. Правда, он был одет в спортивный костюм: тренировочные штаны, спортивная футболка, кроссовки и ветровка, в которую он закутался, засунув руки в карманы, — не застёгивая на молнию. Волосы ничем не уложены, а сбоку красовался совершенно недостойный вихор от сна.

Ричи уставился на него с кружкой кофе в руке и вдруг понял, в _какой же жопе_ оказался.

— Доброе утро, Эдс.

— Какого хрена ты не спишь, — пробормотал Эдди, протискиваясь мимо Ричи к кофейнику. У Ричи был «Кьюриг», из-за чего Эдди матерился и ворчал себе под нос, перебирая ассортимент капсул в поисках той, которая соответствовала бы всем его очень специфическим предпочтениям.

Ричи прислонился к стойке, возможно, слишком близко, возможно, вторгаясь в личное пространство Эдди. Но Эдди не заставил его отойти и сам не сделал шаг назад. Ричи качнулся к нему, бессмысленно улыбаясь.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что из нас двоих именно я окажусь ранней пташкой.

_Бип-бип, Ричи_. Они очень походили на пару в этот момент. Как будто они были единым целым, Ричи-и-Эдди. Конечно, это было не так. Они были просто… соседями.

— Я скоро вернусь в форму. Мне просто нужно привыкнуть к долбаной смене часовых поясов, — проворчал Эдди, наконец найдя капсулу по своему вкусу и вставив её в «Кьюриг».

— Мы _отстаём_ от Мэна на три часа. Там сейчас типа полдень.

— Ш-ш-ш.

Эдди откинул голову назад, закрыл глаза и прислонился к кухонному столу вместе с Ричи, ожидая свой кофе. Ричи воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы насладиться его видом, впиваясь глазами в каждую мелочь взъерошенного, неаккуратного Эдди.

Эдди открыл глаза. Ричи не _знал_ , какое выражение придать своему лицу, но всё же попытался. Хоть _какое-то_.

— Я собирался на пробежку. Тебе что-нибудь нужно, пока я не ушёл?

Ричи огляделся и пожал плечами.

— Да всё вроде… заебись? Я так думаю?

— Не хочешь в душ?

Ричи усмехнулся во весь рот.

— О, Эдди, любовь моя!..

Эдди закатил глаза.

— Да-да, конечно, от тебя, блять, воняет. Больница, потом семь часов перелёта? Ты никого не интересуешь. Я имел в виду, тебе нужно, чтобы я завернул твою руку или типа того, чтобы ты сам принял душ?

— Да я сам справлюсь.

Эдди посмотрел на него так, словно не верил в него ни на йоту. Ну и ладно.

— Если я не справлюсь, обещаю, что ты завернёшь мне руку, когда вернёшься с пробежки, хорошо, крошка?

— Отлично, болван, — ухмыльнулся Эдди в ответ. Он отхлебнул кофе и блаженно вздохнул. Ричи с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не наклониться и не поцеловать его.

Возможно, Стив был прав, и всё это было очень, очень плохой идеей. Или, может быть, он был прав в том, что Ричи нужно было _рассказать_ Эдди — и чем скорее, тем лучше. Но, может быть, Стив был прав всё это чёртово время, и, наверное, теперь настала очередь _Ричи_ быть правым, хоть на этот раз, хорошо? Может быть, Ричи это заслужил, а? Никогда _так_ не думали?

Ричи уже выходил из гаража с лентой скотча в левой руке, обдумывая план действий, когда услышал знакомый топот низкорослых ног. Он завернул за угол, в кухню, и увидел, как Стив заглядывает в холодильник и что-то бормочет себе под нос.

— Стив, детка, мои любимые полпинты.

— Ты будешь дома сегодня днём, когда доставят продукты? У меня есть и другие клиенты, с которыми нужно работать.

— Конечно. — Ричи бросил скотч на кухонный стол и принялся рыться в шкафу в поисках пищевой плёнки.

— Итак, я отменил оставшуюся часть твоего тура, но нам нужно появиться в нескольких подкастах, на радио, и так далее, чтобы убедиться, что все помнят, что ты живой, и чтобы люди не сильно расстраивались из-за отмены тура.

— А разве наш трюк в аэропорту не справился с этим? — заскулил Ричи, в основном чтобы просто поскулить.

— Нет. — Стив наблюдал, как Ричи пытается обмотать гипс одной рукой. — В общем, на чьём подкасте ты хочешь появиться? Кто-нибудь конкретный, или мне придётся отправить тебя к Карен и Крису на «Подвезти?»?

Ричи посмотрел на свой гипс.

— Не думаю, что влезу в их маленький седанчик. У них же, блять, долбаная «Киа»?

— Не помню. Тогда подумай и напиши мне вечером. Я пришлю тебе свой предварительный список, придумаем что-нибудь вместе.

— О да, мы столько всего можем придумать вместе, — поддразнил его Ричи, поигрывая бровями. Стив поднял глаза и встретился с ним взглядом.

— Прибереги это для своего мальчика-игрушки, с которым теперь живёшь.

Ричи фыркнул и замолчал. Хоть раз бы… Козёл.

Они стояли у барной стойки, Стив заворачивал гипс Ричи в пищевую плёнку, пока они спорили, какие комедийные подкасты отнести к твёрдым «нет», когда входная дверь открылась и закрылась, и Эдди вяло пробежал в холл.

— Привет, Эдс.

Эдди остановился в пространстве, которое не было ни кухней, ни гостиной — ничейная территория открытой планировки. Он смотрел то на Ричи, то на Стива, и наконец его взгляд остановился на том месте, где Стив обхватил руку Ричи, и остался там. Мускул на его челюсти подскочил, как будто Эдди собирался ввязаться в драку. Ричи нахмурился.

Когда он наконец что-то сказал, это было совершенно невинное:

— Я собирался принять душ, но я могу подождать–

Ричи покачал головой.

— Нет, иди в душ. Здесь _слишком_ навороченный водонагреватель: мы оба можем принимать душ _и_ наполнить джакузи, и ты даже не заметишь этого.

Но вместо того чтобы уйти, Эдди ещё секунду постоял, переводя взгляд с Ричи на Стива и обратно. Ричи усмехнулся и кивнул на Стива.

— Вот видишь! Я же говорил, что справлюсь и без тебя.

Стив фыркнул:

— Верно, а я всего лишь твоя пятая конечность.

— Четвёртая, потому что моя рука сейчас вне игры, — заметил Ричи. Он повернулся и ухмыльнулся Эдди, ожидая, что тот улыбнётся в ответ.

— Пятая, потому что я посчитал твой член, — парировал Стив.

Ричи засмеялся, слишком громко и слишком быстро. Но это было _чертовски_ смешно: Стив обычно не славился остроумными ответами. Это больше была фишка Эдди.

Эдди слишком долго молчал, прежде чем хихикнул этим ужасным, вымученным смехом, который Ричи не слышал с тех пор, как тот ебучий клоун терроризировал их.

— Ну ладно. — Голос Эдди был слишком высоким. Ричи склонил голову набок, недоумевая, какого чёрта голос Эдди такой высокий. — Тогда я приму душ. Эм… я потом собирался заказать что-нибудь на обед, для тебя точнее, ты не хочешь пообедать? Что тут есть поблизости? Я могу что-нибудь поискать–

— Между тремя и пятью доставят продукты, — сказал Стив, не отрывая взгляда от гипса Ричи. Он протянул руку, и Ричи послушно передал ему одну из заранее нарезанных полосок скотча, приготовленных Стивом.

— Понятно… — пробормотал Эдди. Он всё ещё неловко стоял между комнатами. — Гм. Ну, до этого. Я проголодаюсь…

— Иди прими душ, Эдди, — сказал ему Ричи. — Я достану меню, не волнуйся, я знаю, что они в каком-то ящике.

— Это папка на твоём телефоне под названием «Еда», — объяснил Стив. Он похлопал Ричи по гипсу пару раз, затем отступил назад, наклонив голову. — Ладно, я думаю, всё.

Ричи ухмыльнулся, разглядывая свой нелепый, обёрнутый пищевой плёнкой и заклеенный скотчем гипс от кисти до плеча. Он был похож на гигантский член в презервативе. Ричи хихикнул и повернулся, чтобы сказать Эдди… но Эдди уже ушёл. Ричи нахмурился. Должно быть, пошёл в душ. Он же _сказал_ ему идти в душ.

— Ладно, я ухожу, — сказал Стив, приковав всё внимание к своему телефону. — Справишься?

— Да, прорвёмся, — подтвердил Ричи. — Иди, займись своими более интересными клиентами.

— Окей. Просто позвони мне, если понадоблюсь, — пробормотал Стив и ушёл, всё ещё глядя в свой телефон.

Ричи уставился на свою руку. Что ж. Она всё ещё будет похожа на презерватив после душа. Он может достать Эдди потом.

***

Когда на следующее утро Ричи вошёл на кухню, Эдди уже ел омлет. Его блядский гипс начинал _адски_ чесаться. У него даже не было возможности вставить в него какой-нибудь предмет, потому что гипс сковывал всю руку. А вокруг его локтя было такое место, что он, блять, убил бы _ещё одного_ магического клоуна из космоса, чтобы почесать его, чёрт возьми.

— Когда, блять, я избавлюсь от этого гипса на всё тело?

Эдди отложил телефон и уставился куда-то вдаль.

— Я даже не могу себе представить, каким раздражающим ты был бы, если бы был полностью загипсован.

Ричи фыркнул и принялся рыться в шкафчиках в поисках овсянки.

— Я и тебе приготовил омлет, — сказал Эдди. — Если хочешь.

Ричи оглянулся через плечо и увидел блюдо, накрытое крышкой и теплящееся на плите.

— Ты не заставишь меня есть здоровую еду, — клялся Ричи, даже когда поспешил с ним к столу.

Эдди фыркнул:

— Кто-то пытался?

— Стив пытается уже много лет.

— Стив, наверное, срёт капустными салатами, — фыркнул Эдди. Ричи хихикнул вместе с ним. Он не ошибался. Ричи поставил свою тарелку рядом с тарелкой Эдди на барной стойке и пошёл к холодильнику за сиропом. Ричи стал сдабривать свой омлет сиропом, и Эдди положил вилку на стол, наблюдая за ним: странный взгляд сглаживал его черты до мягкого удивления.

— Я и забыл, что ты так делал.

— Ты совсем забыл обо мне, — напомнил ему Ричи.

— Да, но… я совсем забыл об этом. До этого момента. Чёрт, раньше ты этим сводил меня _с ума_.

— А теперь?

После минутного раздумья, не переставая улыбаться, Эдди взял вилку, протянул руку и отрезал себе аккуратный маленький треугольничек омлета, пропитанного сиропом. Он положил его в рот и жевал с открытым и любопытным выражением лица. Затем он схватил свою воду и сделал большой глоток, сморщив лицо от отвращения.

— Ёбаный свет, у тебя будет диабет. Я, блять, клянусь, чувак–

Ричи рассмеялся, когда Эдди снова принялся за свой омлет без сиропа. Не хочет — как хочет.

— И у тебя назначен приём через три недели, чтобы уменьшить гипс.

Ричи застонал, но, по крайней мере, конец был уже виден. Эдди просунул свой телефон между ними, прокручивая вкладку в своём приложении календаря. Эта страница была названа просто «Ричи».

— Итак, через три недели будет первое уменьшение гипса. Ещё через три недели уже можно будет ходить с бандажом, врач оценит, нужно ли будет проводить реконструктивные операции. — Он бросил на Ричи извиняющийся взгляд. — И это вполне возможно. Особенно на твоём плече. Кость была практически раздроблена. У тебя там теперь пластина, но…

Ричи легонько толкнул Эдди своим здоровым плечом.

— Эй, но я ведь живой, так? Оттяпайте хоть всю руку целиком — мне всё равно. Ты вытащил меня оттуда. Вот что имеет значение.

— Ну, в основном тебя вытаскивал оттуда Бен–

Ричи нахмурился, глядя на свой гипс.

— А вообще-то, я этой рукой дрочу, так что пусть остаётся на месте–

Эдди закатил глаза и вернулся к своему омлету.

— Полагаю, это значит, что у тебя с моей мамой сейчас ничего не клеится, а?

Ричи наполнила неподдельная радость, он рассмеялся, и лицо Эдди состроило гримасу от хорошо проделанной работы. Ричи обнял Эдди за плечи и притянул его к себе, прижавшись носом к его волосам и всё ещё смеясь.

Блять, Ричи любил его. Он любил его ещё ребёнком, и любил ещё сильнее с каждым днём, когда узнавал _этого_ парня — мужчину, которым он стал. Может быть, это потому, что они все остались теми же детьми: застыли, словно в янтаре, на тридцать лет, ожидая, когда смогут вернуться и найти себя.

— Я знаю, что дарёному коню в зубы не смотрят, но твой дом — полный отстой, чувак.

Ричи фыркнул:

— Ну и пошёл ты на хуй очень далеко и надолго.

— Здесь, блять, нет дверей! Эту открытую планировку создал сам Сатана!

— В твоей спальне есть двери. И в ванных комнатах тоже.

Эдди обвёл рукой комнату, в которой они находились: кухня-гостиная-библиотека-солярий.

— Ну это да, — рассмеялся Ричи. — В свою защиту скажу, что я его не выбирал.

Эдди нахмурился, глядя на него.

— Ты… не выбирал… свой дом?

— Нет. Моему приятелю нужно было быстро его продать, а у меня были наличные. Я всё ещё жил на квартире.

— У тебя были деньги, чтобы купить такой дом, но ты жил на квартире?

Ричи пожал плечами:

— На самом деле мне было всё равно. Когда живёшь на квартире, все проблемы решает арендодатель. Когда живёшь в своём доме, ты уже сам должен заниматься, ну, например… сантехникой или чем-то ещё там.

— О, ты сам занимаешься сантехникой, да?

— Ладно, я звоню одному парню.

— Ты звонишь одному парню?

— Ладно, _Стив_ звонит одному парню.

— Так вот почему здесь нет никакой мебели?

— В смысле? Здесь есть мебель. На чём это ты сидишь, по-твоему?

— На барном стуле у барной стойки, потому что здесь нет кухонного стола, Ричи.

Ха. Ричи… никогда об этом не думал.

—… Это был префаб¹. Кажется, я въехал только со своим матрасом. И диван мой? Я имею в виду, что купил его. Я так думаю?

Эдди хихикнул в свою тарелку.

— Ты чёртова катастрофа, ты в курсе?

— О, _прошу прощения_ , а кто _упоролся_ перед тем, как появиться перед папарацци, а?

Эдди пожал плечами.

— Я не первый в этом городе.

— Ну, в этом ты прав.

Пока Эдди мыл посуду (Ричи ничем не мог помочь! Он был _инвалидом_!), Ричи порылся в своём «кабинете», пока не нашёл то, что искал: пригоршню разноцветных маркеров. Он рассыпал их на барной стойке и с минуту перебирал, прежде чем остановиться на тёмно-фиолетовом. Он как раз фотографировал свою работу, когда Эдди подошёл и заглянул ему через плечо.

— О, эй. Не надо этого делать.

На гипсе в области предплечья было нацарапано _«НЕУДАЧНИК»_ небрежными прописными буквами (он писал левой рукой: было трудно добиться аккуратного почерка). Ричи усмехнулся, когда открыл Инстаграм и начал набирать какую-то глупую подпись.

— Что? Почему? Если такая была у Эдди К–

— Не _я_ это написал, — вздохнул Эдди. Он порылся в маркерах, пока не нашёл красный. — Давай сюда свою руку.

Осторожно, высунув язык изо рта и сосредоточившись, Эдди нацарапал букву «V» поверх буквы «S», проводя вертикальные линии снова и снова, чтобы они почти закрыли любые контуры «S» под ними. Ричи уставился на него, ошеломлённый близостью Эдди, свежим, чистым запахом утреннего душа, маленьким язычком, зажатым между розовыми губами.

О, боже.

— Ну вот, — сказал Эдди, отступая назад, чтобы полюбоваться своей работой. — Выложи _это_.

Ричи сфотографировал гипс, но затем демонстративно отложил телефон. Эдди выжидающе уставился на него.

— Ну, я не могу загрузить эту фотку сразу _после_ первой. Нужно освободить место для моих постов в социальных сетях. Максимум внимания.

Эдди закатил глаза, но продолжал улыбаться.

— Чёртовы знаменитости.

— И не говори.

Позже, после того, как Ричи и Эдди прошлись по дому и ежедневной рутине Ричи, пытаясь понять, какие вещи он может делать одной рукой, а с какими должен будет помочь Эдди (обернуть гипс перед душем, похоже, было первым в списке), Стив появился в доме, что-то яростно печатая на телефоне.

— Так, Ричи, мне нужно обсудить с тобой некоторые даты тура. Что ты думаешь о том, чтобы выбросить январские даты в Рино, а в остальном идти по тому же графику?

Ричи открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Эдди опередил его, встав между ним и Стивом.

— А кто сказал, что он поправится к тому времени?

— К январю? До него ещё четыре месяца! К тому времени он уже избавится от гипса.

— Надо же подумать о дальнейших операциях, — заметил Эдди. — Не говоря уже о реабилитации, физиотерапии…

— Он может заняться этим и в дороге, я найму кого-нибудь, если понадобится, — Стив отмахнулся от протестов Эдди. Он указал на Ричи: — Ты же сможешь работать голосом, да? Я узнал, что «Корн Поп» запускают новую линейку рекламных роликов: у них появился новый, более современный маскот, и ты идеально подходишь на его роль.

Ричи открыл было рот, чтобы согласиться, что он может работать в студии, но Эдди снова влетел между ними.

— У тебя вообще есть расписание его встреч с доктором? Мы каждую неделю ходим на приём к врачу.

Стив развёл руками, держа телефон в одной ладони.

— Так, ладно, ты можешь мне его _дать_. По-видимому, _ты_ следишь за его расписаниями встреч с доктором? — Стив перевёл взгляд на Ричи, и в его глазах мелькнула тревога. Ричи нахмурился, не совсем понимая, что она значит.

— Я не собираюсь, блять, делиться с тобой своим Гугл-календарём. Там вся моя жизнь.

Стив вскинул руки вверх.

— Ты что, думаешь, я хочу поделиться с тобой своим Гугл-календарём? Тебе точно не нужен домашний адрес личного тренера Дуэйна Джонсона.

— Дуэйн Джонсон — _сам_ личный тренер, у него _нет_ тренера… — начал Эдди.

— Да ты нихуя не знаешь, кто ты тут такой? И вообще, откуда ты взялся: из клоаки штата Мэн?

— Я жил на Манхэттене, ты, чёртов яппи², — огрызнулся Эдди.

— Послушай. — Стив вытянул руки и закрыл глаза, дыша через нос. Эдди фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди, ожидая продолжения. — Что, если мы создадим отдельный Гугл-календарь, в котором будет только дерьмо Ричи, а потом поделимся им друг с другом? Так пойдёт?

Эдди задумался на несколько секунд, но, конечно же, с какой стороны ни глянь, это было идеальное решение, так что у него не было другого выбора, кроме как согласиться.

— Ладно.

— _Отлично_ , — с сарказмом пробормотал Стив. — Эй, Ричи, я собираюсь в «Брэд эн Розес», хочешь чего-нибудь?

Ричи пожал плечами:

— Да, конечно, принеси мне что-нибудь. Как обычно.

— Эдди?

Эдди моргнул, как будто не ожидал, что его тоже спросят. Стив ждал, постукивая ногой.

— Э-э… конечно, а… что у них есть?

— Бутерброды, салаты. Там в основном ланчи.

— Он веганский, — сказал Ричи, потому что знал, что Эдди этого не знает. Всё лицо Эдди сморщилось.

— Веганский? Э, а что там за… бутерброды?..

— Ричи обычно заказывает с жаренным беконом из тофу.

— Он очень даже сносный, — заверил его Ричи.

Эдди вздохнул.

— Ладно, хорошо. О, подожди: у них есть хлеб без глютена?

Стив фыркнул:

— Как ты думаешь, сейчас девяностые годы? У них весь хлеб без глютена.

— Закажи нам всего разного, — добавил Ричи. — Что-нибудь с кучей углеводов. Сладкий картофель фри или что там у них есть ещё, меньше всего полезное.

Эдди кивнул и указал на Ричи.

— Да, вот это. Звучит здорово.

Стив нажал кнопку на своём телефоне и побрёл прочь, бормоча что-то унизительное о восточном побережье. Эдди сердито посмотрел ему вслед.

— Он что, вегетарианец?

— Нет, но примерно половина заведений в Лос-Анджелесе для вегетарианцев. — Ричи похлопал Эдди по плечу. — По крайней мере, тебе не нужно беспокоиться о непереносимости лактозы?

***

¹ **Префаб** — модули зданий изготавливаются на специализированных заводах и доставляются на место строительства в виде готовых жилых блоков, которые легко и быстро собираются на месте в единое здание.

² **Я́ппи** — молодые состоятельные люди, ведущие построенный на увлечении профессиональной карьерой и материальном успехе, активный светский образ жизни. Яппи имеют высокооплачиваемую работу, в одежде предпочитают деловой стиль.

***

Позже вечером они лежали на диване и ели вегетарианское мороженое, когда Эдди наконец признался:

— Ну ладно, вегетарианцы _кое на что_ годятся.

— Ты будешь первым человеком, который переехал в Лос-Анджелес и _набрал_ вес, — заметил Ричи.

— У них столько вариантов блюд без лактозы! — воскликнул Эдди. — И весь хлеб без глютена! Я могу снова есть пиццу!

— У тебя, наверное, даже аллергии ни на что нет, ты в курсе?

Эдди фыркнул:

— Я определённо не переношу лактозу, поверь мне. Если бы здесь была лактоза, я бы уже пять минут уничтожал твой туалет.

— Ну тогда я должен сказать тебе, что поменял этикетки.

— Нет, ты этого не делал.

— Да, я так и сделал, я хотел доказать, что всё это у тебя в голове, Мне очень жаль, Эдс. Я обещаю, что завтра заставлю Стива заменить унитаз в гостевой комнате, после того, как ты отыграешься на нём.

Эдди хихикнул, бессмысленно наклоняясь к его закованному в гипс плечу. Ричи очень хотелось, чтобы тот сидел с _другой_ стороны, где он мог бы _почувствовать_ прикосновение Эдди. Но так было хорошо. Чёрт, может быть, даже лучше. Ричи вздохнул и положил своё мороженое на пол. Эдди проворчал что-то невнятное, поднял его и отнёс на кухню.

— У тебя даже нет кофейного столика! — выкрикнул Эдди через плечо.

— Ладно, я понял, у меня нет мебели! Добавь «покупка мебели» в свой Ричи-календарь, если тебя это так сильно беспокоит!

Эдди уселся на диван, одновременно бросив на колени Ричи пригоршню маркеров.

— Уже. Завтра мы встречаемся с одним человеком по поводу кухонного стола. — Он схватил маркер с колен Ричи и открыл его, задумчиво изучая его гипс. Ричи изо всех сил старался не думать о том, как рука Эдди только что оказалась у него между ног, пусть даже всего на одну короткую секунду.

— Я хотел бы сказать, что это пиздёж, но что-то не уверен, — сказал Ричи. Он и сам взял один маркер, присоединившись к Эдди, который уже что-то рисовал на его гипсе.

— Да, это неправда. Но мы могли бы.

— Не знаю, — задумчиво протянул Ричи. Он рисовал глупые радостные сцены: цветы, облака, дерево. Он работал левой рукой, так что не мог идеально воссоздать детальные наброски Бивиса и Батхеда, или что-то в этом роде. — У меня вообще нет стиля. Или желания заботиться об этом доме. Может, нам стоит подождать с его обустройством, пока мы не решим, хотим мы тут оставаться или нет.

Ричи запоздало осознал, сколько раз он сказал «мы» в своём ответе. Он не обращал внимания, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы нарисовать своему солнцу пару крутых солнцезащитных очков. Блять, блять.

Но Эдди ничего не заметил, а если и заметил, то не придал этому значения, потому что сосредоточился на общей картине:

— Ты хочешь продать дом?

— Не знаю. Не то чтобы это место когда-либо ощущалось настоящим домом. Может, мне стоит поискать дом, который действительно что-то значил бы для меня. — Он поднял глаза, благодарный за слабый свет, который исходил только от мерцающего экрана телевизора. — Теперь, когда я знаю, кто я.

Эдди встретился с ним взглядом, и на мгновение между ними повисла тишина. Наконец, Эдди кивнул, глаза его были печальны и серьёзны.

— Да. Да, я понимаю. — Он самоуничижительно рассмеялся. — Я имею в виду, посмотри на меня: я проехал почти пять тысяч километров через всю страну, как только вспомнил, кто я такой.

— Но ты же до мозга костей житель Нью-Йорка, — заметил Ричи, снимая напряжение. Он снова склонил голову к своим каракулям. Теперь он рисовал «Тетрис». — Мне кажется, тебе самое место на восточном побережье.

— Не знаю, жизнь в Нью-Йорке — это такой сильный стресс.

— Чья бы корова мычала.

— Дай мне свой телефон.

Без лишних вопросов Ричи протянул ему телефон. Эдди рисовал на дальней стороне гипса Ричи, почти под мышкой, так что Ричи не мог видеть, что он там делает. Эдди сделал снимок своей работы — со вспышкой, — прежде чем передать телефон обратно Ричи.

Ричи со смехом рухнул на спинку дивана, прижимая телефон к груди.

Эдди нарисовал «РИЧИ»… полностью из маленьких членов. Над буквами «И» красовались брызги спермы.

— Это точно отправляется в Инстаграм, — прохрипел Ричи, уже прикидывая в голове игру слов с Диком/Ричардом для подписи.

***

Ричи убирал последнюю тарелку с едой, которую Эдди только что приготовил на всю неделю, а Эдди тем временем мыл кастрюли и сковородки. Когда Ричи закрыл дверцу холодильника, он потянулся и застонал.

— Ладно, от всей этой готовки я аж вспотел. Мне нужно принять душ.

— Дай мне десять минут, — сказал Эдди, не отрывая взгляда от раковины. — Я тебя заверну.

Ричи посмотрел на часы и покачал головой.

— Да нет. Стив скоро придёт, так что я озадачу его. Это в основном его работа.

Эдди нахмурился, отвернулся от раковины и снова посмотрел на Ричи.

— А почему ты просишь Стива, когда я предлагаю тебе помочь прямо сейчас? Он твой менеджер, а не медсестра.

— А ты типа да?

Эдди закрыл кран.

— Ну, я приехал сюда с единственной целью — помогать твоей жалкой заднице, пока ты не восстановишься.

Ричи усмехнулся:

— А что ты имеешь против Стива?

— Да ничего! — выкрикнул Эдди слишком уж громко. Он, казалось, услышал себя, потому что вдруг замахал руками. — Нет, правда ничего! Всё в порядке! — Опять же, его голос _надломился_ на «в порядке». Эдди нахмурился и сменил тон. — Я ничего против него не имею. Я просто думаю, ну знаешь, какой у него послужной список, что он носится с тобой как курица с яйцом?

— Довольно, блять, хороший, — заметил Ричи.

— Разве? У тебя отстойные выступления, ты даже не пишешь своё дерьмо–

— Эй, может, выступления и дебильные, но они приносят деньги, хорошо? — возразил Ричи, слегка обидевшись. Но не был уверен, за кого: за себя или за Стива. Вероятно, за Стива, если честно.

В этот момент входная дверь открылась и закрылась, и по дому разнёсся голос Стива.

— Ричи?

Эдди поморщился, и Ричи выставил на него указательный палец. _«Веди себя прилично»_ , — говорил палец. Эдди свирепо посмотрел на Ричи и с отвращением всплеснул руками, снова повернувшись к кастрюлям и сковородкам в раковине.

— Стивио! Мой любимый менеджер!

Стив скорчил почти такую же гримасу, как и Эдди, входя в кухню-гостиную-солярий.

— Я твой единственный менеджер.

— Вот именно! — чирикнул Ричи. — Эй, заверни меня, пока будешь говорить. Мне нужно смыть с себя весь этот пот от готовки.

Стив подозрительно посмотрел на Эдди, когда тот поставил две многоразовые продуктовые сумки, полные неизвестно чего, и пошёл к кухонному шкафу за скотчем и пищевой плёнкой.

— Он заставляет тебя готовить? — спросил Стив.

— Он всего лишь пробовал еду, — сказал Эдди, не поднимая глаз.

Стив неодобрительно хмыкнул и начал заворачивать гипс Ричи. Через минуту он сказал:

— Это действительно умный ход? Тебе нельзя переутомляться.

— Он просто стоит рядом и перекусывает, — сказал Эдди. Теперь он повернулся и направил на Стива скребок для чистки сковородок, который держал в руке. — Для этого не требуется столько усилий, сколько для озвучки.

— Это было _интервью_ для концерта, — запротестовал Стив.

— Он даже не должен _думать_ о работе, — отрезал Эдди.

— Он даже не должен думать о _готовке_ , — парировал Стив. — Вот для чего нужна _доставка_. — Он оглядел Эдди с головы до ног. — И вот зачем здесь _ты_.

— Эй, Эдди, — перебил его Ричи. — Ты не мог бы принести мой телефон? Я хочу сфоткать всю эту еду для Инстаграма.

Эдди поморщился, прекрасно понимая, что делает Ричи. Но он всё же вытер руки кухонным полотенцем и кивнул.

— Конечно. А где он?

— Кажется, в моей спальне.

Когда Эдди ушёл, Ричи легонько шлёпнул Стива по голове.

— Ай! Какого чёрта, Ричи.

— Перестань выёбываться на Эдди. Он помогает мне оставаться в своём уме. Он бросил свою жизнь, чтобы составить мне компанию и играть роль няньки.

— Да, и это всё ещё очень подозрительно, — проворчал Стив. Он закончил заклеивать скотчем гипс Ричи. — Ну вот. Кстати, я тебе кое-что принёс.

Он начал перебирать холщовые сумки, вытаскивая из них различные пузырьки, настойки и закуски и складывая их на кухонном столе.

— Пополнил запасы КБД³, плюс немного съестного. Я продлил твою карту, пока ты был в Мэне.

Ричи взял один из пузырьков с маслом КБД и посмотрел на миллиграммы сбоку, когда Эдди вернулся с телефоном в руке.

— Вот, но не пиши, блять, моё имя, я ненавижу– это травка?

— КБД, — поправил его Стив.

Эдди переводил взгляд то на Ричи, то на кухонный прилавок со всем добром.

— Это же травка.

Ричи поморщился. Точно. Эдди становился невозможно дотошным, когда дело доходило до нелегальных наркотиков. Только вот если…

— Это легально. Мы же в Калифорнии, — заметил Ричи.

— А зачем тебе травка?

Стив скрестил руки на груди.

— Ну, это гораздо полезнее, чем ежедневно принимать таблетки, чтобы заснуть или справиться с болью.

— У тебя что, проблемы со сном? — спросил Эдди у Ричи — и большие оленьи глаза расширились от беспокойства.

Ричи отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет. В смысле да, но всё нормально, я просто не могу устроиться, не стоит волноваться.

— Почему ты не сказал мне, что у тебя проблемы со сном? — пожаловался Эдди. — У меня есть мелатонин, Лунеста, Золпидем; если ты не можешь уснуть из-за дискомфорта, можно попробовать Тайленол, Лодин, у тебя же ещё есть твой рецепт на оксикодон, который ты едва использовал.

— У него есть рецепт на медицинскую марихуану от тревожности, — объяснил Стив.

Эдди нахмурился.

— Тревожность? У меня есть Атаракс, если ты не можешь спать из-за тревожности, или если он слабоват, то есть ксанакс. Можно устроить тебе встречу с психиатром. Ты можешь попробовать Буспирон, если беспокоишься об обострении основного расстройства настроения. Ты принимал СИОЗС⁴ раньше? Есть Лексапро; или если у тебя была негативная реакция на СИОЗС в прошлом, есть ИОЗНС⁵, например, Венлафаксин–

— КБД отлично справляется, — вмешался Стив. Он оглядел Эдди с головы до ног. — И это полезнее любых искусственных химикатов.

— КБД — это химическое вещество, — заметил Эдди.

— КБД — натуральный? Его производят из растения.

— Мышьяк тоже, — проворчал Эдди.

— Послушай, я знаю, Ричи не хочет, чтобы я поднимал эту тему–

Ричи уставился на Стива, задаваясь вопросом, что за хуйню он собирался сказать, и прикидывая, успел бы он стукнуть его своим гипсом–

—… но Ричи — выздоравливающий наркозависимый. Чем натуральнее лекарство, тем лучше.

— Каким образом выздоравливающему наркозависимому станет легче, если он пристрастится к травке? — настаивал Эдди.

— Это лучше, чем подсаживать его на _опиаты_ , — заметил Стив. Эдди только закатил глаза. — Или _бензо_.

— Мелатонин и Тайленол едва ли можно назвать наркотическими препаратами.

— Окси — это опиум, — выпалил Стив, загибая палец. — Ксанакс — это бензо. Ты не знаешь, какие ещё лекарства он принимает–

— Вообще-то знаю, — заметил Эдди. Затем он закрыл рот и повернулся, глядя на Ричи широко раскрытыми глазами. Вот _дерьмо_.

Глаза Стива сузились. После долгой паузы он повернулся к Ричи, и, чёрт возьми. Умный маленький ублюдок уже всё понял.

— Послушай, кексик, — проворковал Ричи, протягивая левую руку.

— Ты передал свою медицинскую карту своей первой школьной любви?

— В свою защиту скажу, что он был в больнице со мной около двух недель, и к тому же он знает всё это дерьмо намного лучше меня, — возразил Ричи.

— Ты ведь не дал ему доверенность, да? — спросил Стив.

Эдди усмехнулся, а Ричи покачал головой.

— Нет, чувак, нет. Всё нормально. Он просто как мой экстренный контакт. Я всё время записывал его имя в полях типа «с кем можно поделиться медицинской информацией». Потому что так просто легче, если он всё знает.

— Мне нужно ещё раз показать тебе мои пенсионные накопления? — фыркнул Эдди. — Мне даром не нужны его деньги.

— А может быть понадобятся после того, как твой кошмарный развод разденет тебя до трусов, — огрызнулся Стив.

Ричи резко замер. Он повернулся и посмотрел на Эдди, который _сверлил_ взглядом Стива. Блять, что?

— Эдс?

— Не беспокойся об этом, — пробормотал Эдди.

— Чувак, ты ничего не говорил–

— Потому что это не твоя проблема, — заверил его Эдди. — Я сам разберусь.

— Я не говорю, что ты разберёшься или не разберёшься, — терпеливо объяснил Ричи. — Я говорю, что я здесь, чувак. Чтобы поговорить, даже просто чтобы выпустить пар. Майра тебя бросила?

Глаза Эдди скользнули в сторону.

— Мы можем поговорить об этом позже? — _Наедине_.

Стив самодовольно ухмыльнулся Эдди.

— Она подаёт на развод. Оставление, измена–

— Я не передавал _тебе_ мои записи, — огрызнулся Эдди, шагнув вперёд.

— Добро пожаловать в мир богатых и знаменитых, — сказал ему Стив. — Я должен быть уверен, что моему клиенту ничего не может навредить, даже потенциально. Это включает в себя слежку за всем его близким кругом знакомых.

— Ты что, изменил Майре? — спросил Ричи, немного зациклившись на этом вопросе. Не то чтобы это было _важно_ , да и вообще Ричи это _не касалось_ , он просто не знал, когда Эдди _успел_. Разве что это было до Дерри? На самом деле Ричи не представлял Эдди изменщиком, но…

— Я не изменял, — вздохнул Эдди, проводя рукой по лицу. Он упёрся обеими руками в бока, очевидно, смирившись с тем, что ему придётся вести этот разговор сейчас, перед Стивом. — Она подала заявление об оставлении, потому что я уехал сюда вместе с тобой. Чтобы быть ясным, наш дом оплачен, и у неё есть доступ ко всем нашим совместным счетам, поэтому она позаботилась о финансовом положении. Она всё ещё на моей медицинской страховке, чёрт возьми.

— Откуда у вас всё ещё есть медицинская страховка? — спросил Стив, о чём Ричи даже не подумал.

— Я удалённо обучаю свою замену до конца года, — объяснил Эдди. — Потом у меня будет ещё два месяца по плану моего работодателя, прежде чем я начну платить за COBRA⁶, что хреново, но я могу себе это позволить, и после этого мне придётся найти другую работу…

— Каким, блять, образом ты умудрялся работать удалённо?

Эдди удивлённо посмотрел на Ричи.

— В своей комнате? Мы ведь не всё время вместе.

Ричи не хотел настаивать, но всё же сказал:

— Но тогда это только оставление. А с кем, по её мнению, ты ей изменил?

Эдди наклонил голову и, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Ричи, сердито сжал губы в тонкую линию. В конце концов он скрестил руки на груди и проворчал:

— С тобой.

— А?

— С тобой, она думает, что я трахаю тебя.

О, Ричи… хотел поговорить об этом. Ещё хотел бы и узнать об этом пораньше.

Хотел, чтобы это было правдой, с таким отчаянием, что было _больно_ ; он чувствовал, как кровь прилила к его лицу, — так что невозможно было не увидеть и в ту же секунду всё не понять. Вот почему его выступления были отстойными, всё было на виду, он был на виду, _у всех на виду_.

Стив, да благословит его Господь, встал между ними, спасая задницу Ричи (а что, если он не хотел, чтобы его задницу спасали? При этой мысли у Ричи подогнулись колени).

— Ричи, мне пора на горячую йогу. Мы договорились на следующий вторник?

О чём бы они там ни договорились, Ричи был почти уверен, что Эдди запомнит это для него.

— Да. Абсолютно. Хорошо поболтали.

Стив даже не попрощался с Эдди. Тот с любопытством посмотрел ему вслед. Когда входная дверь закрылась, Эдди повернулся к Ричи, и в его взгляде мелькнуло отвращение, сквозь которое он рассмеялся.

— Горячая йога?! Неужели он не _понимает_ , как это негигиенично? Эти коврики по сути представляют собой чашку Петри. И это невероятно небезопасно — ты знаешь, что большинство систем климат-контроля, которые нужны для поддержания необходимой температуры, там самодельные? Всё это просто огромная пороховая бочка. Пороховая бочка, кишащая микробами.

— В каком подкасте ты это услышал? — спросил Ричи, и его сердцебиение замедлялось по мере того, как разговор сворачивал с территории монстров на безопасную дорожку.

Эдди хмуро смотрел на Ричи целых пять секунд, прежде чем вскинуть руки и признать:

— _«30 событий за 30 лет»_ , они выпустили серию о Бикраме, изобретателе Бикрам йоги и о том, что он сексуальный насильник и в основном лидер секты.

— Лёгкий материальчик, — фыркнул Ричи.

— В смысле?! Это было интересно, — защищался Эдди.

Ричи помахал гипсом в сторону Эдди.

— Ну ладно. Я должен принять душ, не зря же меня завернули.

Эдди смотрел на уходящего Ричи, приоткрыв рот, словно хотел что-то сказать. Но так и ничего не сказал.

Стоя под душем, Ричи неловко пытался подрочить левой рукой, нервничая и подстёгивая себя мыслью, что какой-то человек, пусть даже это была мама-жена Эдди, думал, что Ричи и Эдди — пара. Что они _трахались_. Что Эдди сбежал с Ричи через всю страну, и теперь они живут вместе во грехе.

Но он не мог правильно подобрать ритм, угол и давление, и в итоге обнаружил, что задыхается и только наполовину твёрд. Он был расстроен и зол на себя за то, что не может быть счастлив с тем, что Эдди давал ему сейчас.

***

³ Каннабидиол (англ. _CBD_ ) — это природный экстракт конопли. Коноплю разделяют на 2 вида: индика (тетрагидроканнабинол) и посевная (каннабидиол). ТГК является психоактивным веществом, а **КБД** — не наркотик, но способен улучшать настроение и снимать мышечные спазмы. КБД официально разрешен в более 25 штатах Америки и некоторых странах Европы.

⁴ Селективные ингибиторы обратного захвата серотонина ( **СИОЗС** ) — это специфические виды лекарств, которые используются для лечения депрессии и тревожных расстройств. СИОЗС предотвращают обратный захват серотонина в пресинаптических нейронах, что увеличивает уровень серотонина в синапсе и приводит к более высокой стимуляции нейронов.

⁵ **ИОЗНC** — ингибиторы обратного захвата норадреналина и серотонина.

⁶ **COBRA** — программа медицинского страхования для уволенных работников.

***

Ричи подключил наушники, так чтобы хотя бы одна здоровая рука была свободна, пока он говорил по телефону. Он подбрасывал в воздух и ловил мячик-антистресс, лёжа на своей кровати. Хорошо, что он мог делать это левой рукой, спасибо игре за центрального игрока всё детство.

— А где сейчас Эдди?

— Пошёл в магазин сам покупать продукты, потому что ненавидит всё, чем Стив снабжает мой холодильник.

— Твой менеджер сам покупает тебе продукты?

— Там что-то вроде службы доставки, — объяснил Ричи. Но потом понял, что лучше не стало. — И не всё время. Я же сейчас инвалид!

— Ну конечно, — фыркнула Бев.

— Ну же, помоги мне. У меня тут _вообще-то_ проблема.

— Ну и что с того, что они не нашли общий язык? Некоторые люди просто не ладят друг с другом, — отметила Бев, возвращаясь к теме разговора. — Они создают проблемы?

— Какие проблемы, у меня их ноль, — ответил Ричи. — Кроме _ебучего_ зуда в локте, но ничего такого, что поцелуи и ласковые уговоры Стива и Эдди не решили бы.

— На кого они, кстати, похожи?

Ричи хихикнул, подбрасывая и ловя мячик.

— Я как будто наблюдаю за схваткой карликов.

— _Ричи_.

— Извини, извини: схваткой _маленьких людей_.

— Ты просто козёл.

Ричи хихикнул в трубку.

— Они похожи на героев документального фильма о дикой природе. Два королевских краба кружат вокруг друг друга с поднятыми клешнями. Или нет: я думаю, что это у меня гигантская клешня. — Ричи постучал по гипсу. — Они похожи на птиц с их брачными ритуалами, когда два самца дерутся за одну самку. Расправили такие перья, кружатся и _пронзительно кричат_.

— Значит, ты — сексуальная птичка-самка?

Ричи пропустил мяч, и тот угодил ему в глаз. Он выругался и сел, потирая веко.

— Ричи?

— Может, ты и права. Если никого не убивают, какая разница, найдут они общий язык или нет? — отметил Ричи, многозначительно возвращая их к главной теме.

Конечно, для _него_ разница была. Он любил Эдди, и он любил Стива — совершенно по-другому, конечно. Эти два парня очень много значили для Ричи, и они оба были с Ричи во всех мучительных, угрожающих его жизни ситуациях — опять же, по-разному. Ему хотелось, чтобы они просто поняли, что у них больше общего, чем различий, и начали работать вместе. Может быть, в этом и была проблема: слишком много общего. Ричи это понимал. Он, сука, ненавидел каждого комика в Лос-Анджелесе, в немалой степени потому, что все они были слишком похожи на него самого. Может, Эдди и Стив были просто одинаковыми полюсами магнита — и они теперь будут вечно отталкиваться друг от друга.

— Это Эдди написал на твоём гипсе «Неудачник»?

Ричи усмехнулся:

— Нет. Это я написал. А Эдди исправил.

На том конце линии Бев протянула очень тошнотворное «ав-в-в». Ричи попытался закатить глаза, но понял, что не может, он всё улыбался и улыбался, не в силах заставить своё лицо поменять выражение. Он уткнулся лицом в подушку.

— А как у него вообще дела? Кроме того, что он точит зуб на твоего менеджера.

— Он в порядке. Всё хорошо. А что?

— Ну, он сейчас в процессе развода, Ричи.

Да, так оно и было.

— И он бросил свою работу и проехал через всю страну, только чтобы заботиться о тебе.

И это тоже. Ричи… на самом деле об этом не думал. Он не хотел слишком пристально смотреть на всю эту ситуацию, потому что тогда в его сердце расцветала бредовая надежда. Его тело и так уже пострадало. Ни к чему было подставлять под удар и сердце.

— Он очень занят, — сказал ей Ричи. — Записывает меня на приём к врачу, ворчит насчёт покупки мне мебели, изучает недвижимость–

— Он собирается купить себе дом?!

— Нет, это для меня.

—… Разве у тебя _нет_ дома?

— Да, но мой дом мне не нравится, — признался Ричи. — Он совсем не похож на _мой_ , понимаешь? Я купил его, потому что друг хотел его продать. Это не мой стиль.

— Значит, вы с Эдди покупаете вместе дом.

— Заткнись, Марш. Или уже Хэнском?

— Заткнись, Тозиер. Или уже Каспбрак?

Страх сдавил горло Ричи. Страх, который раньше всегда означал, что он должен пошутить, отколоть любую шутку, превратить всё в большой смех, сказать, что он трахнул чью-то маму, о сиськах, о геях, блять, но _пошутить_ , превратить всё в шутку, чтобы никто не подумал, что он говорит серьёзно.

Но теперь этот ребёнок повзрослел. В некотором смысле. Или, по крайней мере, пытался повзрослеть.

— Эй, кстати об этом…

— А? Я слышу свадебные колокола?

— Держи это в тайне, Бев, потому что Эдди не знает…

Ричи замолчал. Бев, чувствуя перемену тона, позволила тишине задержаться, пока мягко не подсказала:

— Не знает чего, Рич?

Он просто должен был это сказать. Как он сказал это Стэну.

— Я гей.

Пауза. Ричи задержал дыхание. Всё будет хорошо. У Бев не будет никаких проблем с этим; конечно, не будет.

— О, Ричи, милый. Я люблю тебя.

Ричи фыркнул:

— О, конечно, _теперь_ ты заговорила. Ты не могла ничего сказать, когда я был натуралом?

Бев проигнорировала его маниакальную попытку разрядить обстановку.

— А Эдди не знает?

Ричи уставился на свой гипс, а слово «ВОЗЛЮБЛЕННЫЙ» — на него. Блять, он где-то потерял мячик. Ему нужно было чем-то занять себя.

— Я расскажу ему, — пообещал Ричи. — Просто не говори пока никому, хорошо? Я знаю, как вы, девочки, любите посплетничать…

— Сказал Балабол, — огрызнулась Бев, но это было по-доброму. — Конечно, Ричи. И я всегда на связи, если тебе нужно поговорить об этом. Но ты должен ему сказать. Эдди всё равно будет любить тебя.

Ричи уставился в потолок своей спальни, стараясь не думать слишком много об этом, потому что в противном случае он начал бы плакать.

— Да, — прохрипел Ричи. Он судорожно сглотнул. — Да, я знаю.

Бев долго молчала. Затем медленно произнесла:

— Ричи… а ты… Эдди…

Ричи шумно вздохнул в трубку, и Бев замолчала.

Наконец:

— Это был он. С тех пор, как нам было по десять. Это всегда был только он.

Бев молчала, и Ричи мысленно видел, как она кивает. А потом, после достаточно долгой паузы, сказала:

— Ну что ж, хорошая новость в том, что в жизни действительно может получиться так, что ты вырастаешь и выходишь замуж за свою школьную любовь. Я — живое тому доказательство.

Ричи рассмеялся, и это было именно то, что он хотел услышать. Не надежда на такое развитие событий — в конце концов, у него не было никакой надежды: Эдди был натуралом и к тому же он женился на женщине. Но какая-то глупая теплота. Надежда не на брак и давнее пламя страсти, а на то, что жизнь наконец-то наладится и всё разрешится, теперь, когда они снова воссоединились.

***

Они как раз выходили из машины Ричи, когда случилось непоправимое. Как чёртов прыщ. Или извержение вулкана.

Эдди засунул голову в багажник, вытаскивая покупки из «Хоумгудс», куда они заехали, чтобы отпраздновать то, что Ричи _наконец-то_ , наконец-то уменьшили гипс до предплечья. Ему всё ещё нельзя было активно двигать плечом — возможно, позже им даже придётся вставить в него пару спиц, — но по крайней мере кожа под ним была свободна, и он _мог её почесать_. И пластырь, которым они заменили гипс на его предплечье и бицепсе, казалось, был на пару сантиметров тоньше, поэтому его рука ощущалась намного легче. Дела шли всё лучше и лучше.

Пока он не увидел лицо Стива — стрёмная грозовая туча, — ожидающего его возле входной двери.

— Стивио! — пропел Ричи. Он положил здоровую руку на плечо Стива и повёл его внутрь. — Замечаешь мою обновку? Мне уменьшили гипс, детка! Всё по последнему слову моды.

— По крайней мере, у тебя не нарисованы члены по всей руке, — процедил Стив сквозь зубы.

— Не волнуйся, я сегодня нарисую новые, — засмеялся Эдди, проталкиваясь вперёд.

— Да, но мог бы ты _не_ делать этого, — огрызнулся Стив. — Он _всё ещё_ работает актёром; _он_ не ушёл в шестимесячный отпуск, как некоторые.

— Все его выступления построены на шутках про члены, — заметил Эдди. — Как именно нарисованные члены повредят его «образу»?

— У меня нет времени объяснять тебе всю мою работу, — сказал Стив. — Особенно теперь, когда ты опоздал на час, Ричи.

Ричи хлопнул себя по лбу. Точно. Встреча за ленчем с какими-то продюсерами анимационной инди-студии. Они хотели нанять его в качестве актёра озвучки. Ричи указал на Стива.

— Ты сказал им, что я на приёме у врача? Просто скажи им, что он продлился дольше, чем ожидалось, чёртовы врачи и всё такое.

— И врачи теперь проводят осмотры в _«Хоумгудс»_?

Эдди посмотрел на них с кухонного островка.

— Это было адресовано мне?

— Пакеты из «Хоумгудс» были у тебя в руках, так что, очевидно, что не кошке, — огрызнулся Стив.

— Знаешь что, Стив–

Ричи заплясал между ними.

— Эй, Эдди, помоги мне сделать чесалку для гипса из палочек для еды–

— Что, _Эдди_? — усмехнулся Стив, полностью игнорируя Ричи.

— Перестань вести себя так, будто ты друг Ричи, когда ты, сука, его менеджер, ладно? У него есть настоящие друзья.

— Ах вот как? Ну и где же они, Эдди, потому что _тебя_ , я, блять, могу с уверенностью сказать, не было рядом–

— Ну вот, а теперь я здесь! — рявкнул Эдди. — Я теперь здесь, так что ты можешь просто отвалить нахуй и дать мне позаботиться о Ричи, потому что это моя работа, а не твоя, и я отлично справлюсь и без твоих вшивых веганских бургеров, жевательных КБД, идиотской йоги и остального дебильного гомеопатического дерьма, которое Гвинет Пэлтроу упомянула в своём блоге.

— Ты думаешь, что ты лучше меня?

Эдди фыркнул:

— Я знаю, что я лучше…

Стив продолжал, как будто не слышал этого.

— Ты долбаный _таблеточник_ , Эдди.

Лицо Эдди побледнело. Ричи слабо запротестовал.

— Стив–

— Нет, чёрт возьми, Ричи, у него зависимость, и мне надоело с этим мириться, потому что великий _Эдди Каспбрак_ снова стал твоим другом, и ты _ни хера_ ему не скажешь только потому, что–

Паника пронзила грудь Ричи. Он неловко сделал шаг вперёд, протягивая здоровую руку, чтобы остановить Стива, чтобы заставить его нахуй заткнуться. Их глаза встретились, и Стив всё понял, отступая.

—… потому что вы знали друг друга, когда вам было по десять, — слабо закончил Стив. Он снова вошёл в раж. — Но ты сидишь на шести разных видах лекарств, Эдди, и я скажу тебе больше, они тебе нихрена не нужны, и ты ещё пытаешься пристрастить и _Ричи_ к своему дерьму.

— Это же долбаная медицина, извини, что я не антипрививочник, как половина придурков в этом городе–

— Это совсем другое, и ты отлично, блять, это понимаешь, Эдди. — Стив ткнул в него пальцем. — Ты маленький помешанный на контроле ипохондрик, который получает удовольствие от управления чужой жизнью.

— _Посмотри, сука, в зеркало, придурок_! — выкрикнул Эдди.

— Ну, может быть, если бы ты был _хорош_ в этом… — отметил Стив.

— _Хорош_ в этом?

— Да, _хорош_ в этом, — повторил Стив. — Может быть, если ты по-настоящему мог защитить Ричи–

— Я забочусь о нём! — возразил Эдди. Он робко понизил голос. — Я всегда о нём заботился.

— Ну, очевидно, тебе нельзя доверять заботу о Ричи, раз уж мы оказались _в этой ситуации_!

— В какой, блять, ситуации, а? — поинтересовался Эдди, скрестив руки на груди. Его брови были почти на уровне линии роста волос. — Ричи живёт в большом пустом доме, без близких, без друзей?

— Эй… — запротестовал Ричи, потому что на самом деле это не была вина _Стива_ , это был клоунский трюк с амнезией.

— Я имею в виду ситуацию, где _половина_ его тела _травмирована_. Где мой клиент должен отменить свой тур на следующий год–

— Он не _клиент_ , Господи Иисусе, ты вообще _слышишь_ себя?

— Не надо вешать мне на уши эту лапшу с лучшими друзьями, — отрезал Стив. — Если он так тебе дорог, то где же ты был все эти годы? Где ты был, когда он подсел на кокаин и мне пришлось тащить его жалкую задницу из особняка Дэйна Кука в реабилитационную клинику, а?

— Блять, чувак, — пробормотал Ричи, потирая лицо рукой. Ему не нужно было напоминать о тех годах, чёрт возьми.

— Сука, я спас ему жизнь, — возразил Эдди. — _Дважды_!

— Ты помнишь точную цифру, — заметил Стив. — А я вот свою не помню.

Эдди отступил на шаг, опустив голову, с непроницаемым выражением на лице. Ричи не хотел его читать, не хотел, чтобы оно вообще находилось у него на лице. Он бросил на Стива _«заткнись нахуй» взгляд_ , _«мы больше не будем говорить об этом дерьме_ » тип _взгляда_. Стив, по крайней мере, выглядел искренне извиняющимся; он отступил назад, подняв руки вверх.

— Ладно, нам нужен перерыв. Эдди, давай. Любая комната с дверью — пойдём туда.

— Ненавижу этот сраный дом, — проворчал Эдди, проходя мимо Ричи. Они вместе направились в спальню Эдди, потому что единственными комнатами, которые не стали жертвами открытой планировки, были ванные и спальни. Ричи закрыл за Эдди дверь и прислонился к ней, наблюдая, как тот сердито меряет комнату шагами. Ричи незаметно оглядел пространство, отмечая все маленькие штрихи Эдди, которые добавились в ранее спартанскую обстановку. Книга на ночном столике, пара туфель на краю кровати. На небольшом шкафчике лежали бумажник, часы… обручальное кольцо. Ричи задумался, что он собирался с ним делать. Была ли у Эдди уже идея, или он ещё размышлял.

— Мы должны рассказать ему о «взрыве памяти», — проворчал Эдди. — Мне надоело, что он считает меня дерьмовым другом, который бросил тебя на двадцать лет.

— Мы не можем рассказать ему о том, что случилось с нашей памятью. Или о космическом клоуне.

— Мы должны, я спас, блять, твою жизнь.

— Да, действительно, — примирительно согласился Ричи.

— _Дважды_ , — отметил Эдди, останавливаясь перед Ричи и поднимая вверх два пальца. Ричи захотелось сжать эти пальцы в своей ладони, прижать Эдди к себе. Успокоить его. Вместо этого он улыбнулся, так мягко, как только мог (эту улыбку он знал только потому, что Эдди открыл её в нём).

— Я знаю, Эдди. И послушай, разве это не самое главное? _Я_ твой друг, а не Стив.

Эдди махнул рукой и снова принялся расхаживать по комнате.

— Послушай, я знаю, что он помог тебе пройти через многое, зависимость и всё такое, и я ценю это, но он не тащил твоё окровавленное тело из проклятого дома в больницу. Это, блять, был я.

— Нет, — медленно покачал головой Ричи. Он отвёл взгляд и с трудом сглотнул. — Он тащил меня только из ванной.

Эдди остановился как вкопанный. Его руки упали вдоль тела, выражение лица стало открытым. Там отразился неприкрытый страх, которого Ричи не видел с тех самых пор, как они побывали в доме на Нейболт-стрит. Ричи вздохнул и оттолкнулся от двери, протиснувшись мимо Эдди в его комнату. Эдди последовал за ним, умоляюще вытянув руки ладонями вверх.

— Ричи…

— Это не… я в порядке, хорошо? Не беспокойся обо мне.

— _Чёрт возьми_ , Ричи… ты… тебе кто-нибудь помог? А ты… у тебя есть психотерапевт? Ты принимаешь лекарства?

— Все было не так, точнее, я имею в виду, это было–

_«Это случилось потому, что я был геем.»_

— Ричи, я люблю тебя, я хочу убедиться, что ты с этим справляешься–

— Это было не–

_«Я гей. До сих пор.»_

Ричи вздохнул. Уставился в потолок.

_«Но теперь всё в порядке.»_

Ему просто нужно было сказать Эдди.

_«Потому что у меня есть друзья.»_

Эдди не уйдёт. Он бы этого _не сделал_.

_«Потому что у меня есть семья.»_

— Послушай, это… я гей.

Эдди открыл рот. Потом закрыл. Затем он быстро открыл его снова:

— Я ведь не последний узнал об этом, да?

Ричи фыркнул:

— Нет, я думаю… Билл и Майк ещё не знают. Бен, — он помахал рукой в воздухе.

— Потому что ты сказал Бев.

Ричи кивнул:

— Бев знает.

— И ты рассказал об этом Стэну.

— Сначала я рассказал Стэну.

Лицо Эдди потемнело. Одним быстрым движением он шагнул вперёд и ударил Ричи в здоровое плечо.

— Ай! — пожаловался Ричи. — Если ты сломаешь мне вторую руку, то сам будешь вытирать мне задницу!

Затем Эдди заключил Ричи в крепкие, порочные объятия. Ричи обнял его так же яростно в ответ — настолько, насколько позволяла одна рука. Слёзы защипали ему глаза, когда он попытался прижать Эдди ближе, крепче, но просто не смог.

Эдди отстранился, и, к счастью, его глаза тоже слегка затуманились, так что Ричи не пришлось объясняться. Эдди крепко сжал здоровое плечо Ричи, тряся его взад и вперёд.

— И что получается: моя мама была недостаточно хороша для тебя? Тебе пришлось начать охотиться за членами?

Ричи со смехом покачал головой. Блять… Эдс. _Эдди_.

Всё было нормально. Конечно, всё было в порядке.

Эдди погрозил ему пальцем.

— Но это ни хера не поможет тебе уйти от темы! Какого хрена, чувак. Ты… ты в порядке? Сейчас?

— Я в порядке, — подтвердил Ричи. — Это было просто, ну ты понимаешь. Шкаф и карьера, и хотя у меня был Стив, ты прав: я был один.

— Ричи…

Ричи покачал головой и громко шмыгнул носом, хотя это было по-настоящему, он просто пытался скрыть искренность эмоций за шуткой. _Классика из репертуара Ричи_.

— Всё нормально, чувак. Мы все были одни. Ну, кроме Стэна.

— Да, и какого чёрта он зажил своей лучшей жизнью и заполучил горячую жену в придачу с удачным браком?

Ричи фыркнул:

— Если бы я, блять, знал.

Эдди кивнул и направился к двери. Ричи уже собирался последовать за ним, когда Эдди обернулся и ткнул пальцем в лицо Ричи.

— Если ты когда-нибудь почувствуешь это снова–

— Нет, не волнуйся, я тебе скажу–

— Потому что у меня есть немного Алпразолама, Венлафаксина и Лоразепама, о, я думаю, что у меня ещё есть Буспирон, так что если тебе надо–

— Господи Иисусе, Эдс, ты же понимаешь, что Стив прав и у тебя проблемы с таблетками, да?

Эдди сердито посмотрел на Ричи, когда они вышли из его спальни.

— Это всё прописал врач.

— Это не ответ, Эдди.

— Послушай, сегодня у нас было достаточно душевных откровений, ясно? Своё я пока придержу, — проворчал Эдди.

Стив всё ещё болтался в гостиной/кухне, что-то набирая на своём телефоне. Он едва успел оторвать от него взгляд, когда Ричи и Эдди вернулись в комнату.

— Твой маленький пау-вау закончился? Мы можем двигаться дальше?

— Стив. — Эдди шагнул вперёд. Он протянул ему руку. — Спасибо. За то, что заботился о Ричи, когда меня не было рядом.

Стив посмотрел на руку, как будто не знал, что с ней делать. Затем он осторожно взял его руку своей. Эдди разок пожал её и тут же отпустил. Стив казался ошеломлённым.

Внутренне Ричи танцевал счастливый танец. Двое его чуваков! Поладили! Лучше и быть не может. Все фантазии Ричи становились реальностью — за исключением самых грязных, но, эй: жизнь должна сохранить _часть_ своих тайн.

— Мне очень жаль, что я не проверил общий календарь, — извинился Эдди. — Я обновлю свои оповещения вечером, чтобы утром получить уведомления обо всех планах Ричи на день. В том числе и рабочие моменты с тобой.

Стив отступил назад, осторожно кивнув.

— Да. Да, это было бы неплохо.

— Ты не мог бы добавить геолокацию на все запланированные тобой события? Чтобы я мог рассчитать время на дорогу, а мой телефон — уведомить меня за тридцать минут до начала.

— Да… — сказал Стив, уже делая пометку в своём телефоне. — Я могу это сделать.

Ричи просиял; он обнял левой рукой Эдди за плечи и аккуратно, очень аккуратно опустил свой гипс на плечи Стива.

— Мои две свечи зажигания! Вот это игра! Я так горжусь вами!

— Если ты пошутишь про тройничок, я съеду, — пригрозил ему Эдди, и Ричи чуть не подавился собственным языком.

Чёрт возьми, Эдди. В следующий раз предупреждай.


	3. Активировать силу чудо-близнецов!

Ричи огляделся по сторонам, внезапно осознав, что Эдди везёт их вовсе не домой после ленивого завтрака, которым они только что насладились.

— Эй, Эдс, в чём дело? Почему мы едем в Лос-Фелис?

— У тебя запись подкаста, помнишь?

Ричи застонал, ударившись головой о стекло машины.

— Чёрт возьми.

— Мы говорили об этом вчера вечером.

— Да, да. Теперь я вспомнил.

Эдди озабоченно посмотрел на Ричи.

— Ты как, справишься? Если ты слишком устал, мы можем поехать домой. Мне придётся написать Стиву…

А Стив и Эдди ведь _только_ начали ладить. Ричи покачал головой.

— Нет, чувак, нет. Я в порядке, просто забыл. — Он зевнул. — Заскочи в какой-нибудь «Старбакс», хорошо? Мы возьмём кофе для всех, а к кому мы едем, напомни? — Не то чтобы это помогло бы ему с заказом напитка — знать, на чей подкаст он едет, — почему, чёрт возьми, Ричи думал, что у него в голове хранятся вкусовые предпочтения какого-то незнакомого комика. Это было больше по части…

— Я напишу Стиву и спрошу, — предложил Эдди.

Чёртов маньяк писал сообщение прямо за рулём, хотя это было незаконно и к тому же мистер Риск-Менеджмент _наверняка_ должен был знать, насколько ещё и опасно.

Эдди принёс в студию поднос с напитками, а также сумку Ричи и всё остальное. Он передал сумку Стиву вместе с одним из стаканов кофе. Когда он повернулся, чтобы поприветствовать ведущих вместе с Ричи, один из них, парень по имени Джефф или Джек, или как-то ещё по-тупому, расхохотался при виде него. Эдди глубоко нахмурился, переводя взгляд с Ричи на Джона, Джуда, или кем он там был.

— Чувак! У тебя появился ещё один Стив!

Эдди закапризничал:

— Слушай, я появился первым, придурок; если уж на то пошло, он взял себе второго _Эдди_ –

Ричи отвёл Эдди от Джеймса, Джоша или Джастина.

— Эй, арахис, остынь.

Эдди нахмурился, глядя на него.

— Твоё «арахис» только подливает масла в огонь.

Рука Ричи всё ещё лежала на шее Эдди. Он бессознательно проводил большим пальцем по волоскам на затылке, и даже если бы он осознавал, что делает это, он был не в силах отстраниться.

— Поговорим об этом дома, коротышка.

— Это тоже нет, — проворчал Эдди, но подавил усмешку. Ричи подмигнул ему.

А потом он решил попытать счастья, потому что его внутренний Балабол никогда не мог удержаться:

— Поцелуй на удачу?

Эдди только рассмеялся и пожал плечами, раздавая остальную часть кофе, прежде чем уйти, оставив Ричи в заботливых руках Стива.

Стив не отрывал взгляда от Ричи, но тот не мог посмотреть на него в ответ. Да, да. Он был в полной заднице. Ему не нужно было напоминать об этом каждый чёртов день.

***

— «Кабс» пройдут в финал в этом году, и если ты мне не веришь, ты не видел цифры.

— Тупая саберметрика¹ — это просто астрология для чуваков, которые увлекаются бейсболом, не надо мне этого дерьма. У «Кабс» есть питчеры, но нет бэттеров², что они должны с этим делать? «Сокс» точно выиграют.

— Погоди, а что ты имеешь против астрологии? Какой у тебя знак зодиака?

— Мой знак — Астрология-фигня, говнюк.

— А какой у тебя тип по Майерс-Бриггс³?

— ISTJ⁴, а что?

— Ну, Майерс-Бриггс — это астрология для придурков с Уолл-Стрит, которые думают, что астрология фигня.

— Ты такой, сука, Лос-Анджелес.

— А ты такой, сука, Нью-Йорк.

Ричи высунул голову из-за угла, почти ожидая увидеть, как Стив и Эдди сбрасывают всё со стола, чтобы начать целоваться. Но нет, они просто сидели за барной стойкой, как два обычных человека, переругиваясь за своими айфонами и утренним кофе из «Старбакса». Стив когда-то узнал, что Эдди заказывает в «Старбаксе», и стал приносить ему кофе время от времени.

Слава богу, что Стив был натуралом, а то Ричи начал бы немного нервничать из-за всех этих счастливых моментов.

— Ты просто думаешь, что «Сокс» выиграют, потому что ты из Новой Англии, — заметил Стив, возвращаясь к разговору.

— _«Дикая штучка»_ … — пропел Ричи, покачивая бёдрами. Эдди повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, а Стив остался сидеть, сгорбившись над телефоном. — _«С тобой моя душа поёт»_ , — продолжал он, двигаясь так плавно, как только мог со всё ещё загипсованной рукой. — _«С тобой всё становится так…»_ — он протянул свой воображаемый микрофон Эдди.

Эдди закатил глаза, но всё же наклонился к микрофону.

— _«Клёво»_ , — пропел он. Ричи захлопал.

— _«Дикая штучка, у-у! А-а!»_

— Это даже не «Сокс», — заметил Эдди, с акцентом название прозвучало как _«Соукс»_. — Это «Кливленд»⁵ или что-то типа того.

— Но это не значит, что моя душа меньше поёт с тобой, — проворковал Ричи. Он оглянулся на Стива, но его менеджер никак не отреагировал, просто продолжал что-то листать в своём телефон и пить кофе. Сердце колотилось у него в горле, потому что он чувствовал себя безрассудным и счастливым, как будто всё наконец-то встало на свои места с помощью двух маниакальных полпинт; Ричи наклонился и поцеловал волосы Эдди: — И наш знак — Рыбы, к твоему сведению.

— «Наш» знак? — спросил Стив, наконец-то отреагировав. Он посмотрел сначала на одного, потом на другого, когда Ричи обошёл барную стойку и направился к холодильнику. — Ты же в курсе, что в браке не обмениваются знаками зодиака друг друга?

Ричи издевательски рассмеялся, не глядя на Эдди; не смотреть на Эдди, это просто шутки.

— Наши дни рождения идут друг за другом.

— _Прямо_ рядом друг с другом, — сказал Эдди. — Шестого и седьмого.

— Наверное, в детстве это раздражало.

Ричи пожал плечами:

— Вообще-то нет. Это означало, что у нас будет совместный день рождения.

— И ещё, что у меня будет настоящий день рождения, — заметил Эдди. Он задумчиво улыбнулся. — С настоящим тортом. Играми. И мороженым. — Он взглянул на Стива и объяснил: — Моя мама чересчур меня опекала. Она не разрешала мне есть сладкое.

— У его мамы был долбаный Мюнхгаузен по доверенности, — проворчал Ричи. Эдди издал какой-то звук, но в итоге ничего не сказал. Чёрт. Это определённо был прогресс. Ричи подумал, может, Эдди ещё и ходил к психотерапевту за его спиной, так же как работал на удалёнке.

Стив встал со стула, засовывая телефон обратно в карман.

— Хорошо, Ричи: ты со мной. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Ричи огляделся, проводя рукой по волосам, которые он совсем не расчёсывал.

— Да вроде бы нет… — он взглянул на Эдди.

— Это озвучка для рекламы кукурузных хлопьев.

— Точно! Да, правильно. — Ричи широко улыбнулся Стиву, как будто он и сам это знал. Стив даже не моргнул, просто указал на входную дверь.

— Ладно?

Ричи снова огляделся по сторонам, похлопывая себя по карманам. Бумажник с собой, телефон тоже... почему ему казалось, что он что-то забыл взять? Или что-то сделать?

Затем он встретился взглядом с Эдди, который улыбнулся и ласково помахал рукой в прогоняющем жесте, и он понял, почему думал, что что-то забыл. Ричи ждал от Эдди поцелуя перед уходом.

Пристыженный, Ричи бросил Эдди знак мира через плечо:

— Не устраивай никаких диких вечеринок, пока меня нет! Подожди, пока я не вернусь, чтобы закатить оргию! — и прогнал то чувство _незавершённости_ , которое возникло из-за того, что он вышел за дверь без поцелуя от Эдди, без объятий, без слов «береги себя» и «до встречи».

Если Стив и заметил это, то ничего не сказал.

***

¹ **Саберметрика** — эмпирический анализ бейсбола, в частности бейсбольной статистики.

² **Бэттер** — игрок, отбивающий подачи питчера.

³ **Типология Майерс-Бриггс** — типология личности, созданная на базе типологии Юнга в 1940-х годах двумя американскими психологами. https://www.16personalities.com/ru

⁴ **ISTJ** — Личность «Администратор».

⁵ « **Кливленд** Индианс» — профессиональный бейсбольный клуб, выступающий в Главной лиге бейсбола.

***

— «Джейсон Борн»?

— Нет.

— Какой-нибудь новый фильм про «Людей Икс»?

— Нет.

— «Бэтмен против Супермена»?

— Нет.

— «Противостояние»?

— Нет.

Эдди в гневе повалился боком на диван, положив ноги на колени Ричи. Тот машинально потянулся к ним, стараясь растереть их как можно лучше одной рукой. Он с ненавистью уставился на свой дурацкий сраный гипс, локоть зудел просто _пиздец как_ , рука дёргалась при мысли обо всём, что он _мог бы_ сделать и чего он _не мог_ сделать из-за этого пыточного капкана.

— Чувак, ты только что отказался от фильмов про «Людей Икс» и «Бэтмена против Супермена». Я тебя вообще знаю?

Ричи вздохнул и театрально откинул голову на спинку дивана.

— Послушай, как бы мне ни хотелось посмотреть, как Хью Джекман бегает в спандексе туда-сюда–

Эдди хихикнул, и Ричи склонил голову набок, Эдди пристально смотрел на него, на его губах появилась мягкая улыбка.

— Я хожу с этой хернёй уже шесть недель, — заметил Ричи.

Эдди хмуро посмотрел на гипс Ричи.

— А какое это имеет отношение к делу?

— Правая рука вышла из строя, Эдс, и мне не нужно ещё больше причин сходить с ума.

Эдди бросил взгляд в сторону, размышляя. Затем он снова посмотрел на Ричи, всё так же хмурясь.

— В смысле?

— Я не могу дрочить! — возмутился Ричи. — Так что найди что-нибудь не горячее и не про мускулистых мужчин, хорошо?

Ноги Эдди соскользнули с колен Ричи, и тот поморщился. Он провёл левой рукой по волосам и подумал, что это, наверное, уже слишком. Только потому, что Эдди гипотетически нейтрально относился к этой гейской штуке, не означало, что он хотел слушать о сексуальных предпочтениях Ричи. Особенно когда он положил ноги на колени Ричи.

Но тут Эдди рассмеялся, и Ричи пожалел, что у него нет декоративных подушек, которыми он мог бы отдубасить Эдди.

— Чувак.

— _Братан_ , — усмехнулся Ричи.

— Вот отстой.

— Да, я знаю.

Эдди посмотрел на левую руку Ричи.

— Я имею в виду, ты... _пробовал_?..

— Да, я пытался: оказывается, я совсем не гомо-декстр.

— Это определённо не тот термин.

— Да, но зато смешно.

Они остановились на _«Зверополисе»_ , потому что это был, блять, детский мультфильм, так что Ричи не рисковал возбудиться.

Только вот.

Ричи и Эдди сидели, откинувшись на спинку дивана, и смотрели фильм широко раскрыв рты.

— Это... так, ладно, Эдс, ты же видишь то же, что и я, это…

— Чувак.

— Этот... лис…

— Почему они все такие горячие? — прошептал Эдди.

— Это что, блять, мультик про фурри? — Ричи схватил пульт и открыл информацию о фильме. — «Дисней»?! Это диснеевский фильм?!

— Такое чувство, что они _хотят_ , чтобы я захотел трахнуть лиса, — прошипел Эдди. — Почему этот фильм пытается заставить меня трахнуть лиса, Ричи?

— Слава богу, что ты тоже это видишь, чувак. Я думал, что у меня членопомешательство.

— Ну _ты же_ Дик…

— Бадум-тс!

***

Ещё одна неделя. Еще одна неделя в долбаном гипсе, а потом его уменьшат до предплечья. Ещё одна неделя, но он _больше не выдерживал_.

Боже, благослави «Амазон Прайм». Ричи задумался, не должен ли он чувствовать какую-то либеральную вину за то огромное количество посылок, которые «Амазон Прайм» доставил ему на прошлой неделе из-за его поисков Идеального варианта. Может, из-за отходов от картона? Но он же отправил их на переработку, или Эдди их отправил, никакой разницы. Может, из-за плохих условий труда в «Амазон»? Он легкомысленно заказывал всё больше посылок, тем самым увеличивая количество рабочих часов?

Как бы то ни было, Ричи не находил в себе сил беспокоиться об этом. Не тогда, когда его рука сводила его. Блять. _С ума_.

Ричи ворвался в свою комнату с последним почтовым пакетом и захлопнул за собой дверь. Он не был уверен, где сейчас Эдди — то ли бегал, то ли прятался в своей комнате, — но Ричи пытался сохранить поиски Совершенства в тайне. Не то чтобы он стыдился этого или что-то в этом роде. Но Эдди уже и так столько всего для него делал, что Ричи не хотел втягивать его в эту дурацкую затею, которая на самом-то деле и не была _такой_ важной. И естественно, если бы Эдди узнал об этом, — что Ричи испытывает какой-либо дискомфорт, — Ричи волновался, что Эдди попытается помочь ему решить проблему, ведомый навязчивой идеей, которую Ричи просто обожал в нём, но в то же время Ричи чувствовал необходимость спасти Эдди от его собственных любовных инстинктов. Эдди уже сделал для него достаточно, и это был подарок Ричи ему: не беспокоить его из-за пустяка, с которым он мог справиться сам. Если бы он только мог найти _Идеальный_ …

Ричи разорвал коробку и бросил её на пол, где вокруг кровати валялись его предыдущие варианты. Ни один из них не справлялся с задачей должным образом: они были слишком широкими, слишком изогнутыми, слишком маленькими... Ричи застонал, вытаскивая её из коробки. Похоже, как раз подходящая длина, достаточно тонкая, достаточно изогнутая, чтобы проскользнуть и сделать свою работу, но не настолько, чтобы ею нельзя было с лёгкостью двигать внутри…

Ричи осторожно запустил чесалку в гипс, чуть ниже подмышки. Она подходит! Ниже, ещё ниже…

Ричи откинулся на подушки, постанывая, как мартовский кот. С безрассудной самоотверженностью он орудовал чесалкой вверх-вниз внутри гипса, дотягиваясь до каждого сантиметра своего зудящего, потного локтя. Ричи снова застонал, склонив голову набок.

— _Твою мать, да_! — И наконец: сладкое, сладкое облегчение. И справился сам! Не вовлекая переутомлённого Эдди. Ричи был самодостаточным человеком, способным самостоятельно удовлетворять свои самые _насущные_ потребности. Он правда вырос.

Ричи провёл почти весь остаток дня в своей комнате, смотря «Нетфликс» и почёсывая руку в гипсе. Скорее всего, через неделю, когда они снимут его, с ним уйдёт и весь верхний слой кожи, но пофиг, чёрт возьми, оно того стоило.

На ужин из комнаты он выходил спотыкаясь, его волосы были растрёпаны, а глаза остекленели, ноги напоминали желе, а плечи ссутулились от расслабленности, которую он не чувствовал уже несколько недель. Эдди был на кухне, готовил ужин, слушая станцию классического рока на _взрывной_ громкости. Ричи нахмурился. Эдди не так уж часто слушал музыку на высокой громкости: говорил, что так не слышит собственных мыслей.

Подкрадываясь на цыпочках, Ричи отвёл свою руку с гипсом подальше (на всякий случай, если Эдди вдруг _отпрыгнет_ от испуга) и обнял его левой рукой за талию. Он заговорил грубым голосом, как у Клинта Иствуда после трёх пачек сигарет и пинты дешёвого виски:

— Отведи меня к знаменитому комику Ричи Тозиеру. Я собираюсь похитить его и сколотить состояние.

Эдди подпрыгнул, когда рука Ричи легла ему на талию, но быстро пришёл в себя. Он снова придвинулся к Ричи, и лёгкая зловещая улыбка тронула уголки его рта. Ричи всматривался в это лицо, понимая, что никогда не сможет насытиться его чертами.

— Не повезло тебе: никто и гроша ломаного не заплатит за этого неудачника.

— Неудачник по жизни, — пробормотал Ричи, приблизив губы к самому уху Эдди.

Они, казалось, одновременно осознали, в каком интимном положении находятся. Эдди начал отодвигаться, а Ричи резко отпрянул, выпустив его из объятий. Ричи уселся в самом конце стойки, как можно дальше от Эдди, чтобы ему не было неловко, а Эдди стал бездумно оглядываться вокруг в поисках... по-видимому, ничего, потому что в конце концов он перестал смотреть по сторонам и просто встал перед плитой, слабо улыбаясь Ричи.

— Продуктивный выдался денёк? — поинтересовался Ричи, просто чтобы что-то сказать.

Эдди закашлялся и покраснел.

— Эм... да, э-э. Просто. Работал. В своей комнате. — Его голос надломился. Ричи не понимал, о чём он умалчивает. Может, о чём-то, связанном с Майрой, с разводом? Ричи очень хотелось, чтобы Эдди рассказал ему об этом больше. Но, возможно, он чувствовал себя неловко: возможно, в голове Майры скопилось много дерьма из-за того, что она считала Эдди и Ричи парой, и Эдди не хотел поднимать этот вопрос. Тем более что Ричи _на самом деле_ был геем. Наверное, он не знал, как об этом заговорить, чтобы Ричи не чувствовал себя неуютно.

Уютно или неуютно, Ричи хотел сказать Эдди, что, конечно же, он выслушает его жалобы на развод. Или на работу, или на что угодно. Ричи всё детство выслушивал жалобы Эдди на всё на свете — и _именно так_ он влюбился в Эдди. И сейчас ничего не изменилось: если только, его чувства стали сильнее.

Эдди кивнул ему.

— У тебя... тоже?

Это был странный вопрос. Ричи никогда не был продуктивен. Особенно если он просто слонялся по дому без дела. Эдди лучше, чем кто-либо другой, кроме Стива, знал, когда именно сейчас Ричи был продуктивным, потому что он был: а) в основном личным шофёром Ричи, и б) располагал целым графиком жизни Ричи на своём телефоне. Так что Ричи фыркнул и пошутил:

— О да, я наконец-то посмотрел _«Создавая убийцу»_ на «Нетфликс». Ты знаешь, я думаю, что это всё был тот парень?

Глаза Эдди расширились от восторга.

— А, серьёзно? Потому что да, это _точно_ он, я не знаю, как все смотрят сериал и думают, что он невиновен?

— Ну, может быть, этого парня втянули в какие-то дела, которые он не–

— О да, я не знаю, что происходит с племянником, был ли он вовлечён, потому, что не понимал и просто соглашался с тем, что дядя говорил ему делать–

— Да, но Эйвери? Дядя?

— _Сто процентов_ он убил ту женщину.

— _Без сомнений_.

Ричи и Эдди ослепительно улыбнулись друг другу, неловкость мгновенно растаяла. Но тут Эдди пошевелился, переводя взгляд со спины Ричи на плиту, где готовился ужин. Он немного поковырял ложкой в сковороде, прежде чем снова взглянуть на Ричи. Вынужденно будничным тоном он сказал:

— Я, э-э. Полагаю, ты решил свою проблему? Сегодня днём?

Как, чёрт возьми, Эдди узнал? Ричи был _очень_ осторожен, стараясь сохранить это в секрете! С другой стороны, Ричи дал Эдди свой пароль от «Амазон Прайм» (похоже, Майра получила его при разводе), когда они стали жили вместе, и велел ему заказывать всё, что он хочет. Может, Эдди увидел историю заказов и сам во всём разобрался. Ричи не думал, что Эдди что-то вынюхивал, но если бы он просто зашёл в историю заказов, чтобы проверить свою собственную посылку или что-нибудь ещё, то мог бы легко сложить два и два — или, скорее, один и один, — увидев полдюжины чесалок, что Ричи заказал за последние две недели. Эдди всегда был умным парнем.

— О, да, конечно. Наконец-то.

Эдди старался не встречаться с ним взглядом.

— Ну и хорошо. Рад это слышать. — Эдди поперхнулся собственной слюной, а его лицо покраснело. — Не то... то есть я _слышал_ , я... Послушай, это твой дом... в смысле это не… Я не–

— Хочешь увидеть победителя?

— Что?!

Ричи уже убежал, возвращаясь в спальню, чтобы захватить свою новую любимую покупку от самого бога Безоса. Когда он вернулся, Эдди беспомощно стоял посреди комнаты, как будто пытался сбежать, потом вспомнил, что готовит еду, а потом снова хотел сбежать... выражение лица Эдди сменилось от ужаса до замешательства, когда Ричи помахал перед ним чесалкой.

— Смотри! Ушло больше попыток, чем у этой шлюхи Златовласки⁶, но я, наконец, нашёл именно такую, какая мне нужна!

— Чесалка? — Эдди глубоко нахмурился, всё его лицо затянулось очаровательными хмурыми линиями. Ричи обожал быть причиной улыбки и смеха Эдди, но его хмурый взгляд был почти таким же прекрасным. Ричи помахал перед носом Эдди чесалкой, и тот отскочил назад, издав возглас отвращения.

— Что такое? Боишься, что на тебя попадёт грязь? Справедливо, учитывая, где она побывала. — Ричи понюхал кончик чесалки и скорчил гримасу. О да. Мерзость.

— Гипс... — лицо Эдди просветлело, и из него вырвался огромный вздох _облегчения_. Он резко истерически засмеялся, проводя рукой по волосам. — Твой гипс! Зуд! У тебя чешется гипс!

Ричи нахмурился.

— Да. А ты что–

Проблема. Решил проблему. Стоны. Закрытая дверь спальни.

Ричи повернулся к Эдди, широко улыбаясь. Эдди начал пятиться назад. Он, блять, знал этот взгляд.

— Ты думал, что я дрочу?

— Нет, я так не говорил–

— Ты весь день слушал, как я дрочу?

— Нет. Нет! Я слушал, как ты чесал гипс!

— Ты _думал_ , что слушаешь, как я дрочу.

Глаза Эдди были широко раскрыты и немного безумны. Ричи шагнул вперёд, используя своё преимущество, испытывая настоящий, блять, _восторг_ от того, каким смущённым выглядел Эдди.

— Ты _слушал_.

— Нихрена подобного.

— Тебе понравилось шоу? — промурлыкал Ричи, делая ещё один шаг в личное пространство Эдди.

— Не было, блять, никакого шоу–

— Ты почувствовал жар и волнение?

— Еда горит.

Сердце Ричи глухо застучало в груди. Он просто дурачился, просто дразнил Эдди. Но теперь они стояли практически грудь к груди, вдыхая дыхание друг друга, и глаза Эдди встретились с его, большие карие оленьи глаза, отражающие его желание действовать по принципу «бей или беги», и Ричи хотел прошептать: _«Что ты выберешь, Эдс? Ударишь или убежишь?»_

— Еда горит, — повторил Эдди. И снова отвернулся к плите.

Ричи тяжело облокотился на барную стойку и уставился Эдди в спину.

Что _это_ , блять, было?

***

⁶ « **Златовласка** и три Медведя» — популярная английская детская сказка, переведённая на многие языки мира. На русском языке широкое распространение получила в пересказе Льва Толстого.

***

Они как раз вылезали из машины Ричи: Ричи чесал свою недавно обнажённую кожу и громко стонал, в то время как Эдди гримасничал всю дорогу домой.

— Клянусь, я не пытаюсь тебя подъебать, просто это _очень приятно_ , — простонал Ричи.

Его предплечье до локтя по-прежнему было заточено, теперь в бандаж, но плечо полностью освободилось, и ему было намного легче дотягиваться до очагов зуда. Плечо наполовину обездвижили фиксатором, чтобы снимать его для сеансов физиотерапии дважды в день — что, конечно же, _герр Каспбрак_ заставит его исполнять религиозно, — но блять, да, Ричи готов пойти на это, на всё, лишь бы избавиться от гипса.

Машина Стива стояла на подъездной дорожке, и никогда ещё Ричи не был так благодарен ему за то, что он стал буфером между ним и Эдди. Ричи выпрыгнул из машины, сильно ударившись при этом рукой и застонав, и зашаркал вниз по подъездной дорожке, прижав руку к груди.

— Фиксатор _нужен_ для того, чтобы ты держал её неподвижно до сеансов физиотерапии, — заметил Эдди. Ричи ткнул в него левой рукой, скорчив гримасу.

— Да, сестра Рэтчед⁷, сию минуту, сестра Рэтчед, хотите, чтобы я наклонился и кашлянул, сестра Рэтчед?

Где-то позади него Эдди пробормотал что-то подозрительно похожее на: « _Я_ согну тебя...», но когда Ричи споткнулся о собственные ноги, пытаясь обернуться и _посмотреть_ на Эдди, он уже проковылял через парадную дверь, и появился Стив, отталкивая Ричи в сторону, чтобы атаковать Эдди вопросами.

— Ну и? Какой вердикт?

— Физиотерапия на весь следующий год, — отчеканил Эдди, — ещё месяц с бандажом и фиксатором, но он может снимать его дважды в день во время физиотерапии.

— А операция? — Стив осматривал бандаж Ричи, поворачивая голову то туда, то сюда вместо того, чтобы просто взять руку Ричи и самому повертеть её для тщательного осмотра.

— Не нужна.

Стив хлопнул в ладоши и исполнил небольшой победный танец.

— Пластина, которую они поставили, отлично справляется, нет необходимости вставлять ещё и спицы. Есть шанс, что через год, если он не восстановит полную подвижность с помощью физиотерапии, всё-таки придётся провести операцию, но они хотят пока подождать и понаблюдать за ним.

Ричи погрозил Стиву пальцами. Он начал петь:

— Пустите меня на поле, тренер! Я готов играть хоть сегодня…

Стив повернулся к Эдди с усмешкой на лице.

— Кстати говоря, «Кабс» прошли.

— «Кабс» продуют, как всегда, — проворчал Эдди.

— Сто лет. Самое время снять проклятие⁸... — заметил Стив. Эдди ткнул в него пальцем:

— Пока кто-нибудь не приведёт грёбаного козла на Ригли-филд и не сделает его королевой выпускного бала, они никогда не снимут это проклятие, — заявил Эдди.

— Может быть, в этом году им кто-нибудь поможет, — предположил Ричи. Он многозначительно указал на небо. — Ну, знаешь. Свыше…

Стив ничего не понял, но Эдди понял. Он фыркнул:

— А почему ты не помолился, чтобы, если «Кабс» выиграют, твой папа снова вернулся?

Ричи пошевелил бровями и придвинулся поближе к Эдди.

— Нет, но если они выиграют, я смогу получить поцелуй?

— Ты должен послать свои молитвы «Индианс», потому что единственный вариант развития событий, при котором я был бы счастлив поцеловать твоё пластилиновое лицо, — это если «Кабс» проиграют.

Ричи совершил ошибку, взглянув на губы Эдди, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать, не так ли? Эдди высунул язык, чтобы облизать губы, и Ричи почувствовал, что его сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди.

— Ты добавил его расписание физиотерапии в календарь? — спросил Стив, и момент был упущен. Ричи встряхнулся и отступил назад. _Что же_ с ними происходит? Может, Эдди гей? Неужели у Эдди что-то щёлкнуло? Или это было что-то из разряда _«Назад в будущее»_ , где мама Марти влюбилась в него-слэш-его отца, потому что она играла роль их сиделки. Может, Эдди просто поймал Стокгольмский синдром⁹ у Ричи дома. Он переживал развод, у него не было секса по меньшей мере два месяца, и единственным человеком, с которым он проводил хоть какое-то время, был Ричи. Ну, и Стив, но Стив был натуралом.

Кстати о нём, Стив и Эдди склонились над своими телефонами, сравнивая календари и планируя следующие шесть месяцев жизни Ричи. Вместо того, чтобы расстраиваться из-за этой сцены, Ричи почувствовал тепло внутри. У них всё было под контролем. Он был у них _в руках_. Стив и Эдди позаботились обо всех проблемах Ричи; ему просто нужно было расслабиться и позволить двум самым компетентным мужчинам, которых он когда-либо знал (один из которых был непризнанной любовью его грустной, гейской жизни), управлять его жизнью. И Ричи был более чем счастлив предоставить им полное право.

Ричи отошёл, чтобы разогреть себе один из тех заранее приготовленных обедов, которые они с Эдди готовили по выходным (не то чтобы сейчас была большая разница между выходными и буднями), и к тому времени, как он вернулся с ним к барной стойке, чтобы поесть, Эдди и Стив, по-видимому, подогнали свои графики Ричи и снова спорили о бейсболе. Ричи вздохнул и отправил в рот кусок жареной картошки.

— Ну, нет же такого правила, которое запрещало бы козлу играть, — заметил Ричи. — Можно, наверное, сделать его центральным, и это снимет проклятие, да? — хихикнул Ричи. — К тому же, представь себе козу в форме «Кабс»? Это было бы потрясающе.

Стив и Эдди уставились на Ричи так, словно у него выросла вторая голова. В ответ Ричи отправил в рот очередной ломтик жареной картошки.

— Что?

— Конечно же, есть правила против этого, — сказал Эдди.

— Можно так _подумать_ , но на самом деле–

— Это тебе не _«Король воздуха»_! — слегка истерично заметил Эдди.

Ричи моргнул.

— Погоди, есть правил _а_?

Эдди закрыл лицо руками.

— О боже, неужели всё, что ты знаешь о бейсболе, — это просто дерьмо, которое ты видел в комедиях девяностых?

— Кажется, _«Их собственная лига»_ вышла в восьмидесятых... — задумался Ричи.

— Мы _играли в бейсбол_ , — напомнил Эдди. — В спортзале! Мы были _в одной команде_.

— Надеюсь, что так, — сказал Ричи, подмигнув. Но Эдди слишком сильно погрузился в своё безумие, вызванное отсутствием у Ричи бейсбольного образования, чтобы даже заметить гей-шутку.

— Я знаю, что тебе объясняли правила! Ты же был центральным игроком!

— Честно говоря, я просто стоял на траве и смотрел на твою задницу, Эдс, — честно ответил Ричи. — Помнишь те спортивные шорты? — Ричи задумчиво вздохнул. — Потому что _я_ помню те спортивные шорты.

— Я, блять, не могу поверить–

— Я ведь каждую ночь вижу их в своих _снах_ , понял?! Отбей, Стив!

Стив, преданный Пятница¹⁰, на автомате поднял руку и позволил Ричи дать ему пять. Ричи хихикнул, заметив полный _предательства_ взгляд, который Эдди бросил на Стива.

— Ладно, мне пора идти, — объявил Стив, положив конец психическому срыву Эдди из-за отсутствия у Ричи знаний о бейсболе. Ричи подскочил с места, чтобы пойти за Стивом к машине. И установить хоть какую-нибудь дистанцию между собой и Эдди.

Когда они вышли на улицу, Стив повернулся к Ричи и сунул руки в карманы.

— Знаешь, его развод подходит к концу, — сказал Стив. — Он отдаёт Майре всё. Просто чтобы всё закончилось быстрее.

— Хорошо... — ответил Ричи, немного раздражённый тем, что Стив знал о том, о чём Ричи впервые слышит.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Наверное. Может, поговоришь с Эдди, теперь, когда он почти холост. Официально.

Ричи вытаращил глаза на Стива.

— _Не понял_? Разве не ты предостерегал меня от того, чтобы ко мне переезжала любовь всей моей жизни? Разве это не ты всё время твердил: «Это плохая идея, Ричи» и «Ему нужны только твои деньги, Ричи»–

— Ну, твои деньги ему точно не нужны. Я проверил его пенсионные накопления — он говорил правду. И если уж на то пошло, то он — _твой_ папик.

Ричи почувствовал лёгкую слабость в коленях при упоминании о _папиках_ в тесной связи с Эдди. Он встряхнул головой и сосредоточился.

— Ему некуда идти. Он мой лучший друг. Я не собираюсь давить на него, загонять его в угол…

— Кто знает, — заметил Стив, — возможно, он не так уж против, как ты думаешь.

Ричи схватил Стива за локоть здоровой рукой.

— Ты что-нибудь знаешь? Стив, ты мой сотрудник. Я приказываю тебе рассказать мне всё, что ты знаешь. Он что-то сказал? Я уволю тебя нахер, чувак, уволю так быстро–

— Мы не в средней школе, — сказал Стив, освобождая свою руку. — И мы с Эдди не сидим взявшись за руки и не обсуждаем, кто ему там нравится. Но послушай: я объективный сторонний наблюдатель. И натуралы не смотрят на своих друзей так, как он смотрит на тебя, когда ты не видишь.

— Ты убиваешь меня, Стив, — простонал Ричи. — Не обнадёживай меня, чувак, мне и без того…

— Просто подумай об этом, — предложил Стив. Он обернулся, чтобы пойти дальше, но потом выпрямился, оглянувшись назад. — И... Эдди тебе подходит. Не считая перелома, ты выглядишь лучше, чем за последние годы, Ричи. А может, и вообще. — Стив пожал плечами, а потом сел в свою машину и уехал. Сбросив чёртову ядерную бомбу Ричи в штаны.

***

⁷ «Пролетая над гнездом кукушки» — роман Кена Кизи, вышедший в 1962 году. Действие происходит в психиатрической больнице. Одним из главных героев романа является свободолюбивый пациент Рэндл Патрик Макмёрфи, переведённый в психиатрическую больницу из тюрьмы. Макмёрфи противостоит старшая сестра **Милдред Рэтчед** — немолодая женщина, работающая в отделении больницы. Старшая сестра, олицетворение системы личная жизнь которой не сложилась, тщательно укрепляет свою власть над пациентами и персоналом отделения.

⁸ **Проклятие Козла** (англ. _Curse of the Billy Goat_ ) — собирательное название серии неудач бейсбольного клуба «Чикаго Кабс» Главной лиги бейсбола, начавшихся в 1945 году и закончившихся только в 2016 году. Согласно наиболее распространённой версии, Уильям Сианис владелец таверны «Козёл», пришёл на один из матчей «Чикаго Кабс»против «Детройт Тайгерс» со своим козлом Мёрфи. От козла исходил неприятный запах, и недовольные фанаты потребовали от Сианиса уйти с Ригли-филда. Рассерженный Сианис вынужден был покинуть стадион, но в сердцах воскликнул: _«Эти «Кабс» — больше они никогда ничего не выиграют!»_

⁹ **Стокгольмский синдром** — термин, популярный в психологии, описывающий защитно-бессознательную травматическую связь, взаимную или одностороннюю симпатию, возникающую между жертвой и агрессором в процессе захвата, похищения и/или применения угрозы или насилия.

¹⁰ **Пятница** — один из главных героев романа Даниэля Дефо «Робинзон Крузо» 1719 года. Робинзон Крузо называет человека «Пятницей», потому что они впервые встречаются в пятницу. Персонаж является источником выражения «Человек Пятница», используемого для описания личного помощника или слуги мужского пола, человека, который особенно компетентен или предан.

***

На полу вокруг дивана были разбросаны пивные банки, потому что у Ричи всё ещё не было кофейного столика и он не собирался покупать его, если планировал скоро переехать. Они раздавили упаковку из шести банок, а потом выпили ещё немного, так что они достигли уровня приятного опьянения: Ричи чувствовал себя расслабленным и сонным, а не совсем пьяным. Экран телевизора перед ними посерел, «Нетфликс» спрашивал, смотрят ли они всё ещё _«Люка Кейджа»_. Ричи воспринял это как сигнал, что, возможно, ему следует укладывать свою старую задницу в постель. Он застонал и потянулся, целеустремлённо поднимая свою руку в пространство Эдди, задевая его голову бандажом. Эдди фыркнул и поймал его пальцы — мягко, нежно — убирая руку Ричи с лица.

— О, Эдди, сначала своди девушку на свидание, а потом бери её за руку, — протянул Ричи. Эдди ухмыльнулся, и Ричи не смог разглядеть его глаз в тусклом свете почти чёрного телеэкрана. Если бы он их увидел, то, возможно, смог бы подготовиться к тому, что сейчас произойдёт. А так у Ричи не было ни единого шанса. Даже если бы он был готов, он всё равно оказался бы беспомощным. Ричи никогда не мог противостоять Эдди.

Одним быстрым движением Эдди поднёс захваченные пальцы Ричи ко рту и запечатлел на них серию из четырёх маленьких поцелуев, по одному на каждый палец. Закончив, он не отпустил руку Ричи, а просто держал её там, в воздухе между ними. Ричи забыл, как дышать.

— Ричи?

— Гхах?

— Ричи, это... э-э... я не знал, как сказать…

Ричи выпрямился на диване. Ему хотелось вырвать свою руку из рук Эдди, но он не мог, не хотел, и никогда не сможет вырвать её, он жаждал, чтобы Эдди всегда держал его за руку. Ричи выдавил:

— Эдс!..

— Это... я не хочу, чтобы всё стало странным…

Позже Ричи мог бы поклясться, что он просто... потерял сознание на губах Эдди. Потому что его тело двигалось быстрее, чем его мозг, и он был ведом своим ртом — типичный Ричи Тозиер. Только вместо того, чтобы сказать что-то, он целовал Эдди — лучшее применение для его рта за всю жизнь. И благодаря какому-то грёбаному чуду Вселенной, Эдди целовал его в ответ.

— О боже, — пробормотал Ричи прямо в губы Эдди. Но он не дал Эдди ответить, просто продолжал жадно целовать его рот. — О боже, — снова пробормотал Ричи. Он не переставал целоваться с Эдди. В конце концов Эдди удалось отстраниться, и Ричи впился ему в щёку, челюсть, шею. Тело Эдди содрогнулось, Ричи заметил это непреднамеренное движение и вскарабкался к нему на колени, чтобы _почувствовать_ его, и Эдди снова дёрнулся, прижавшись к нему.

— Блять, Ричи–

— Ш-ш-ш, — прошептал Ричи в ключицу Эдди, потому что если Эдди ничего не скажет, они смогут продолжить дальше, если они не признают, что это становится странно, что это плохая идея, что они друзья и живут вместе, и Ричи даже не знал о состоянии развода Эдди, тогда они могли бы продолжать дальше, тогда Ричи мог бы прожить остаток своей жизни, прильнув к губам Эдди, с кожей Эдди под его губами, с вкусом Эдди во рту. — Ричи…

— Нет, нет, ш-ш-ш, — прошептал Ричи. Он пососал кожу на шее Эдди, и бёдра Эдди дёрнулись под ним. Ноги Ричи скользнули, вниз по обе стороны от Эдди, так что их члены соприкоснулись, и он покрутил бёдрами, кусая и затем посасывая засос на другой стороне шеи Эдди. Эдди снова дёрнулся, и Ричи почувствовал его эрекцию под его спортивными штанами, прижимающуюся к ответной твёрдости Ричи.

Прошло уже два месяца. Ричи сжал плечо Эдди и тяжело задышал.

— Блять, блять, подожди–

— Всё нормально, — пробормотал Эдди. Руки Эдди блуждали по его телу, и теперь одна обхватила щёку Ричи и потянула его вверх, чтобы их рты снова могли сомкнуться. Ричи всхлипнул прямо в его рот. Эдди прижался бёдрами к Ричи, и тот увидел звёзды.

— Эдди, перестань, я же сейчас–

— Всё хорошо, всё хорошо–

— Нет, блять, я не хочу, чтобы наш первый раз–

— Ричи, я с минуты на минуту спущу в штаны, просто кончай–

— Блять, Эдс–

Эдди просунул руку между ними, потирая бугорок снаружи его штанов. Ричи схватил Эдди за плечо левой рукой и крепко сжал.

— Я не могу–

— Просто сделай это, — прошептал Эдди, покусывая челюсть Ричи. Его голова откинулась назад, тёмные ресницы медленно трепетали. — Давай, Ричи. Я держу тебя.

Ричи напрягся и вскрикнул, крепко прижавшись бёдрами к руке Эдди. Эдди в ответ прижался ещё крепче, когда Ричи пролился ему в руку через штаны, отчего они промокли спереди, пока он кончал, кончал и кончал.

Ричи жалобно дёргался, а Эдди растирал его через серию всплесков оргазма, просто абсолютно приводя в негодность внутреннюю часть его спортивных штанов. Ричи это совершенно не волновало. Спортивные штаны были дерьмовыми. Он спалит их нахер в камине, которого у него нет, только ради этого момента, ради того, как рука Эдди потирает его спадающую эрекцию через хлопковые штаны.

— Чёрт, Эдс... — голос Ричи надломился. Эдди уткнулся ему в нос и поцеловал. Ричи ответил ему, слишком широко раскрыв рот, пытаясь просто _съесть_ рот Эдди, просто втянуть всего Эдди внутрь себя и держать его там в безопасности.

— Эдди... — Ричи протянул руку, чтобы погладить Эдди по всё ещё очень заметно твёрдому члену через его спортивные штаны. Эдди зашипел и дёрнулся в его руке. Ричи был ошеломлён.

— Ты можешь просто... это займёт всего секунду... — Эдди поморщился.

— Можно мне... — но Ричи на самом деле не спрашивал разрешения. Он соскользнул с колен Эдди, — конечности беспорядочно неуклюжие, а мышцы размякли от оргазма, — отчаянно пытаясь одной рукой стянуть с него штаны. Эдди, умный, толковый, красивый Эдди, через секунду понял, что он делает, и помог ему, спустив штаны до колен. Он попытался скинуть их полностью, но Ричи уже видел цель, прижавшись лицом к члену Эдди и проглотив его так, словно он был противоядием от яда, циркулирующего в его организме.

Ричи не слишком задумывался о том, насколько удачным было это сравнение.

— _Бля-а-а-а-ть_ , Ричи... — простонал Эдди. Его голова откинулась назад, одна рука провела по волосам Ричи. Ричи закрыл глаза, чтобы не думать о том, как это приятно, чёрт возьми. Его мягкий член слабо подёргивался между ног. Ногти Эдди царапнули его по голове, и Ричи захотелось заплакать. Но он не стал, потому что был занят, делая лучший минет за всю свою _жизнь_.

Когда Ричи опустился на член Эдди, медленно беря сантиметр за сантиметром, Эдди застонал громче, съезжая вниз на диване. Его голова ударилась о подлокотник примерно в то время, как Ричи проглотил член Эдди, уткнувшись в его лобок. Эдди изумлённо уставился на Ричи, его глаза наполнились безумным блеском.

— Чёрт возьми, как ты это делаешь?

Ричи осторожно сглотнул с Эдди во рту, не сводя с него глаз. Эдди вздрогнул, его веки затрепетали, но он старался держать их открытыми. Ричи осторожно отодвинулся назад — ровно настолько, чтобы можно было дышать, — затем снова соскользнул вниз и снова сглотнул. Эдди застонал, толкнувшись бёдрами в лицо Ричи.

— Прости, блять, прости–

Ричи приподнял бровь и повторил свой манёвр ещё быстрее. Что-то вроде беспомощного всхлипа вырвалось из горла Эдди, когда он сдался и трахнул разок рот Ричи.

— Я сейчас кончу, Ричи, Ричи, слезай–

_Хера с два_ , Ричи _не_ даст Эдди просто кончить ему в руку, они не в старшей школе. Ричи крепко сжимал здоровой рукой бедро Эдди и продолжал смотреть на него снизу вверх, безмолвно приказывая сделать это, отпустить себя, трахнуть его в рот, кончить ему в горло, использовать его, сделать больно, дать ему всё–

Эдди кончил чуть ли не плача, его тело содрогнулось, когда он излился в горло Ричи. Тот отодвинулся и нежно лизнул член Эдди, очищая его, успокаивая его через оргазм. Затем он _тяжело_ вздохнул, потому что это была, вероятно, самая серьёзная кардиотренировка с тех пор, как за ним гнался клоун-убийца. Ричи закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

Скорее всего, он заснул на секунду, не больше пары минут. Когда он пришёл в себя, то обнаружил, что лежит щекой на бедре Эдди, а размягчённый член Эдди находится прямо перед ним. Пальцы Эдди расчёсывали его волосы, проводя гладкими, аккуратными движениями по спутанным прядям. Ричи дёрнулся, поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Эдди, который с обожанием смотрел на него сверху вниз.

— Блять, прости.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Эдди. Ричи оттолкнулся и дал Эдди снова натянуть на себя штаны. Ричи поморщился, почувствовав, как холод пробежал по его потному телу. Бр-р.

— Чёрт, я в ничто. Почему я так устал?

— Ты всё ещё восстанавливаешься после практически смертельной травмы, — логично заметил Эдди. Его пальцы скользнули по руке Ричи — его сломанной руке, которую всё ещё поддерживал бандаж. — Не хочешь переместиться с дивана?

— Только если ты пойдёшь со мной. — Это было проявление уязвимости, и Ричи не мог смотреть на Эдди, когда говорил, но это была грёбаная правда, и, возможно, Ричи иногда позволял словам бежать вперёд мыслей, потому что если бы он не думал, он мог бы быть достаточно храбрым.

Но когда он поднял глаза, Эдди улыбался, немного безумно, как будто не ожидал, что ему так повезёт.

— Конечно. — Чёрт возьми, да.

Они ввалились в комнату Ричи, целуясь всю дорогу. Ричи по пути сбросил свои штаны, потому что нахуй эти штаны, эти штаны — уже мусор, тем более он больше никогда не наденет штаны, пока Эдди живёт с ним. Отныне Стиву придётся просто ждать снаружи. Ричи позволил Эдди повалить себя на кровать и забраться на него сверху, потому что Ричи знал, как большие собаки иногда позволяют маленьким выиграть в дружеской схватке, потому что победа повышает их уверенность. Он рассмеялся в их поцелуй, и Эдди ударил его, как будто знал, что Ричи думает о нём что-то плохое. Ричи поцеловал его крепче, потому что ему нравилось, что Эдди знал это.

Через некоторое время им пришлось оторваться друг от друга, потому что, несмотря на двухмесячное воздержание, им всё ещё было по сорок, а Ричи всё ещё был слаб и восстанавливался. Они лежали рядом, переплетаясь лодыжками и касаясь друг друга руками.

Его сердцебиение начало возвращаться в норму. Или не совсем в тщательно-записанную-доктором-Кей-норму-в-состоянии-покоя, но по крайней мере, оно замедлилось после максимума во время секса. Ричи повернул голову и посмотрел на Эдди. Его глаза были закрыты, и его дыхание уже было в основном нормальным — он наверняка восстанавливался куда быстрее, чем недавний инвалид. Чёрт, он пролетел по всем пунктам? Пофиг. Рука Эдди лежала на его груди, и Ричи смотрел, как она поднимается и опускается, почти загипнотизированный этим медленным, ровным движением.

— Означает ли это, что я выполнил курс физиотерапии на сегодня? — спросил Ричи, прежде чем Эдди успел заснуть.

Эдди хихикнул и перекатился на другой бок, ударив Ричи подушкой. Ричи просиял, легко поймав Эдди и притянув его к себе.

Твою же ма-а-а-ать. Эдвард Каспбрак, в его объятиях. Потный, усталый и тихо смеющийся, позволяющий Ричи обнять себя.

— Я сделаю всё лучше, как только вторая рука вернётся в строй, — пообещал Ричи, волосы Эдди щекотали ему губы. Эдди приятно заёрзал, и Ричи запечатлел на его волосах один поцелуй, потом другой, потом третий. Его левая рука скользила вверх и вниз по руке Эдди, его тело словно не могло перестать прикасаться, прикасаться, прикасаться.

— Не знаю, Генри. По-моему, у тебя может быть слишком сильный кручённый для моих нежных мячиков.

На какие-то полсекунды он ничего не понял, так как мозг Ричи всё ещё был одурманен оргазмом и пуст. Но когда он наконец понял:

— О боже! Ты только что заставил шутку про «Новичка года» _работать_?

Эдди пошевелился, перекатившись на руке Ричи так, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть на него снизу вверх. Он сиял от гордости.

— Может, это мне следует писать твой материал. У меня это явно получается лучше, чем у тебя.

— Ты такой неисправимый маленький ублюдок, — удивлённо выдохнул Ричи. Эдди нырнул за поцелуем, и Ричи жадно схватил его, крепко прижимая Эдди к груди здоровой рукой, как будто так он мог удержать его навсегда в своей постели.

Ричи легонько двинулся на Эдди, не совсем с намерением, но смутно пытаясь определить, когда же намерение может снова вернуться в игру. Эдди посмотрел вниз между ними, а затем снова на Ричи, растянув губы в кривой усмешке.

— Серьёзно? Уже?

Ричи пожал плечами:

— Не прямо сейчас, но если мы продолжим целоваться…

Эдди снова поцеловал его и откатился в сторону. Он дотянулся до ночного столика, схватив пульт от телевизора. Ричи откинулся на подушки и залюбовался его голой задницей — потрясающе подтянутой, _шокирующе_ подтянутой, типа какого хера, Эдди делает приседания? Им было по сорок, откуда у него задница как орех?

От этого зрелища у него закружилась голова, а в груди всё затрепетало. Эдди лежал голый в его постели. Тянулся за пультом, задница открыта. Он был _прямо здесь_ , хмуро глядя на телевизор с пультом в руке, с обнажённой и волосатой грудью и…

Это _было_ у Ричи.

Он никогда не думал, что у него когда-нибудь будет это.

Как раз в тот момент, когда Ричи был почти уверен, что сейчас заплачет, Эдди бросил пульт на кровать и снова прижался к боку Ричи, просунув руку между ними. Ричи хмыкнул, дёрнувшись бёдрами вверх, хотя его член ещё почти не двигался.

— Я подумал, мы могли бы посмотреть что-нибудь, пока я с тобой играю, — сказал Эдди.

Если бы он не упал в обморок прямо на матрасе при этих словах, то Ричи, возможно, встал бы на колени и высосал бы из Эдди все соки. Снова. Как бы то ни было, всё, что он мог сделать — это лежать, пока Эдди нежно ласкал его член и яйца под _«Войны пекарей»_ на «Нетфликс».

— Всё нормально, да? — через секунду спросил Эдди, озабоченно глядя на Ричи.

Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем Ричи смог составить какое-нибудь связное предложение.

— Нормально, что ты поиграешь с моим членом? Да, Эдс, десять из десяти.

— Я имел в виду часть про телевизор, но рад это знать, — ухмыльнулся Эдди. Он снова повернулся к телевизору. Его рука продолжала двигаться под покрывалом, нежно поглаживая член Ричи.

Ричи сглотнул комок, застрявший у него в горле.

— Ты, э-э... можешь потрогать меня пальцами, — предложил он спустя минуту, после того как собрался с мыслями.

Рука Эдди замерла на члене Ричи, и он почти забрал свои слова обратно. Эдди бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

— О. Тебе это нравится?

Ричи с трудом удержался, чтобы не закивать головой.

— Большой фанат.

Эдди вытащил руку из-под простыни. Он задумался на мгновение, а затем... встал с кровати.

— Воу-воу, Эдди, подожди, я имею в виду, что ты не должен–

Прежде чем Ричи успел слишком сильно испугаться, он понял, что его целуют: Эдди обхватил рукой затылок Ричи и притянул его к себе для глубокого, успокаивающего поцелуя.

— Сейчас вернусь.

По телевизору две женщины начали спорить из-за башни с кексами, которая как-то опасно покачивалась. Ричи уже почти втянулся, когда Эдди проскользнул обратно в спальню, закрыв за собой дверь.

— Ты же в курсе, что мне принадлежит _весь_ дом. Ты можешь оставить дверь открытой, если захочешь.

— Пошёл ты, — без колебаний ответил Эдди, потому что знал, что Ричи подъёбывает его, и ещё он знал, что _полностью_ заслужил эту подъёбку, потому что он был чудаком, который занимался сексом только с плотно закрытой дверью.

Эдди поднял перчатки, лицо его скривилось в той оборонительной, сердитой манере, которая проявлялась, когда он был смущён.

— Слушай, я думаю, это ненормально или типа того, это не игра в сексуальную медсестричку, просто… это же твоя задница, и если я собираюсь засунуть в неё свои пальцы–

— Это не странно, — поспешил успокоить его Ричи, потому что о да, о да. Они были близко. Он просто должен был удержать Эдди от паники, и через плюс-минус пять минут его пальцы окажутся в заднице Ричи.

И у него снова встанет. Чёрт возьми, да.

Эдди бросил на Ричи скептический взгляд.

— Я совершенно уверен, что во всём гей-порно, которое я посмотрел, я ни разу не видел парня в перчатках.

_Эдди смотрит гей-порно. Эдди смотрит гей-порно в одной комнате от Ричи, в доме Ричи, в своих маленьких наушниках, стараясь вести себя тихо, чтобы никто не узнал, что он там–_

Слишком много откровений для одной ночи, Ричи не мог справиться со всеми.

— Ты должен знать, что не стоит верить тому, что ты видишь в порно, Эдди. Это нормально, мне нравится, не накручивай себя.

Эдди нахмурился, как будто он не _очень-то_ верил Ричи, но сейчас был готов согласиться с его заверениями. Он подтолкнул локтем Ричи, забравшись под покрывало.

— Перевернись на бок.

Ричи нетерпеливо перекатился на здоровый бок, инстинктивно поджав ноги, когда Эдди прижался к нему. Эдди нежно поцеловал его в плечо — в больное плечо, которое до сих пор было покрыто шрамами и которому предстояли месяцы физиотерапии. Ричи растаял от его прикосновения.

Пальцы Эдди скользнули по бедру Ричи, опустились вниз к изгибу его задницы, взлетели вверх и коснулись нижней части спины. Ричи уже дрожал, а его член подёргивался от нетерпения.

— Я никогда не делал этого раньше, — прошептал Эдди в плечо Ричи.

— Всё просто отлично, — выдохнул Ричи, хотя это было совсем не то, что он хотел сказать. Это было не то, что он _должен_ был сказать.

— Ты должен сказать мне, когда не будет, — сказал ему Эдди. Он провёл зубами по плечу Ричи. — Окей. Скажи мне, если я буду делать что-то неправильно.

— По одному пальцу за раз, — сказал ему Ричи, чувствуя, как Эдди прижимает один скользкий палец к его дырочке.

— А что, если я просто... — Эдди передвинул руку, и Ричи тут же почувствовал тупую толщину его большого пальца, трущегося об его колечко мышц. Не совсем вдавливаясь внутрь, просто сильно потирая тугую, напряжённую дырочку, покрывая смазкой все чувствительные нервные окончания снаружи. Ричи судорожно выдохнул.

— Это приятно, — сказал он Эдди.

Большой палец Эдди продолжал растирать её, достаточно сильно, чтобы подразнить, заставить Ричи хотеть, чтобы его дразнили. Тело Эдди прижалось к нему так, что Ричи не мог по-настоящему двинуться назад, только с трудом покачивать бёдрами, но Эдди не составляло труда держать большой палец снаружи жаждущей дырочки Ричи.

— Ш-ш, — промурлыкал Эдди, прижимаясь губами к шее Ричи. — Просто расслабься и наслаждайся.

Ричи захныкал, когда Эдди продолжил дразнить его, делая его дырочку по-настоящему мокрой, слишком чувствительной и трепещущей, умоляющей, чтобы палец протолкнулся внутрь. Наконец, _наконец_ , Эдди прижался долгим, медленным поцелуем к шее Ричи, проскальзывая в него большим пальцем. Он крепко прижимал его к стенкам, растягивая внутренности, пока одним лёгким движением не поменял его на указательный палец. Он толкал и вынимал свой палец, два проскользнули внутрь без всяких усилий: тело Ричи нуждалось в них, нуждалось в большем, но получало только то, что Эдди решил давать ему, трахая его пальцами до потери здравого смысла.

— Эдди–

— Всё ещё в порядке?

— Ты чёртов вундеркинд, — простонал Ричи. Он почувствовал ухмылку Эдди на своём плече, когда тот осторожно, очень осторожно, очень продуманно раздвинул пальцы внутри Ричи. Он несколько раз вытаскивал их, просто чтобы добавить больше смазки, от чего Ричи становился ещё более скользким и мокрым, блять, после этого им придётся менять простыни. Или, может, они просто завалятся в постель Эдди; Ричи не против. Эдди, наверное, предпочёл бы этот вариант.

То есть если Ричи _сможет_ ходить после этого медленного, нежного траха.

Пальцы Эдди двигались внутри Ричи, просто изучая его, добавляя влаги, лаская его внутренности со всей заботой и любовью, которой Эдди одаривал тело Ричи снаружи. Когда Ричи показалось, что он вот-вот расплачется, Эдди сунул в него третий палец и внезапно снова замедлил темп, уходя от тех быстрых движений, которые установили два пальца. Для начала он просто _оставил_ пальцы внутри Ричи. Держал его открытым, ожидая, когда Ричи сам двинется на него, когда Ричи попытается качнуть бёдрами назад, когда Ричи начнёт скулить, истекать предэякулятом и тонуть в отчаянии. Только тогда Эдди снова начал двигать рукой, и только медленными, лёгкими толчками.

— У тебя стоит? — спросил Эдди, уткнувшись в плечо Ричи.

— У меня тут, блять, Ниагарский водопад, ты издеваешься надо мной, мой лобок сейчас похож на торт «Муравейник».

— Странный выбор сравнений, — заметил Эдди. — Может, мне остановиться и подрочить тебе?

— Нет, блять, не смей вынимать руку.

Эдди вознаградил Ричи, ещё сильнее вжимая в него пальцы и ещё сильнее упираясь ладонью в тугую ягодицу. Ричи застонал, мышцы подобрались и задрожали, одновременно расслабляясь и напрягаясь.

— Ты лежишь на своей здоровой руке, — заметил Эдди.

_Оу_. Эдди же раньше был натуралом. Он не знал. Ричи ухмыльнулся в подушку и слегка наклонился вперед — ровно настолько, чтобы немного отодвинуться и сильнее прижаться к руке Эдди.

— Если твоё запястье продержится достаточно долго, я могу обойтись и без этого, — объяснил Ричи.

Пальцы Эдди дёрнулись, задумчиво массируя внутренние стенки, пока Эдди обдумывал его слова.

— Ты можешь кончить только от этого?

— Просунь пальцы немного вперёд.

— «Вперёд» — как с моей стороны, или–

— По отношению к моему члену.

Эдди шевельнул пальцами, стараясь сфокусироваться. Когда он достиг простаты Ричи, тот громко застонал, резко толкнувшись бёдрами назад.

— Прямо здесь, Эдди. Продолжай так делать…

Эдди был чёртовым вундеркиндом, как и говорил Ричи. Эдди был внимательным учеником и быстро учился, когда ему этого хотелось. И теперь, когда Эдди знал, что надо что-то найти, на чём-то _сосредоточиться_ , он фокусировался на этом с такой же концентрацией, с какой занимался всеми своими делами.

— Значит, если я просто буду продолжать трахать это место, — задумчиво произнёс Эдди, но маленький _ублюдок_ едва ли _трахал_ его. Он просто медленно-медленно скользил в нём пальцами, потирал его дырочку _внутри_... и _снаружи_... _сильно_ надавливая на простату Ричи, но медленно, _мучительно_ медленно. Ричи снова застонал, и его член выпустил ещё одну жирную каплю предэякулята.

— Блять, мне так нравятся звуки, которые ты издаёшь, — пробормотал Эдди.

— Ты серьёзно?

— У тебя такой сексуальный голос, — сказал Эдди.

От комплимента у Ричи закружилась голова. Но он даже не мог сосредоточиться на нём, потому что пальцы Эдди двигались в мучительно медленном темпе, целенаправленно трахая его и в то же время стараясь изо всех сил прижиматься к простате Ричи при каждом движении.

— Твою мать, Эдс, ты меня _доишь_ , блять…

— Мерзость.

— Нет, это– Это такая штука, серьёзно. В смысле ты же знаешь–

— Ш-ш. То, что у тебя сексуальный голос, ещё не значит, что ты должен говорить.

Ричи рассмеялся в подушку, словно в бреду. Ему так сильно хотелось кончить: медленный фингеринг превратился во что-то невероятно отчаянное и мучительно приятное. Эдди остановился, чтобы налить ещё немного смазки на пальцы, прямо в задницу Ричи.

— Тебе столько не нужно, — сказал ему Ричи.

Лицо Эдди было зажато между лопатками Ричи, так что он мог чувствовать жар его дыхания, когда он прошептал:

— Мне нравятся эти звуки.

Ричи крепко зажмурился, внезапно остро осознав, какие _звуки_ издают пальцы Эдди в его заднице. Ритмичное _скльк скльк скльк_ — комбинация смазки, пальцев и дырочки. Ричи заскулил и попытался отодвинуться от Эдди, но он всё ещё был слишком близко, он всё ещё не давал Ричи двигаться на его руке. Ричи просто должен был лежать там и _принимать это_ ; просто предлагать свою дырку Эдди, чтобы он делал с ней то, что он хотел, трахал её с той скоростью, с которой хотел, добавлял столько смазки, сколько хотел, чтобы он довёл Ричи до той точки, где тот лежал весь мокрый и скользкий с _зияющей_ дырочкой, которая преследовала пальцы Эдди, когда они выходили, которая сжималась вокруг них, когда они входили обратно, в попытке заставить их остаться, трахать его глубже, сильнее, быстрее.

Ему нужно было больше, _толще_ и _полнее_ …

— А у тебя стоит? — прошептал Ричи.

— Конечно, блять, у меня стоит, я засунул три пальца в твою задницу.

— Чёрт, Эдди, ты можешь трахнуть меня, просто вставь его–

— Я слишком сильно возбуждён, блять, я не хочу трахать тебя в первый раз, когда я могу кончить спустя две секунды после того, как войду.

— О, твою мать, Эдди, это так горячо, просто засунь свой член в меня–

Эдди резко дёрнул пальцами внутри Ричи, жёстко трахая его, хлюпающие, влажные звуки заполняли спальню вместе с их тяжёлым дыханием.

— Просто кончай, — сказал ему Эдди. — Просто кончай, блять, а потом я.

— Засунь ещё один палец, — простонал Ричи, он теперь мог двигать бёдрами под правильным углом, трахая себя пальцами Эдди, о чёрт, Ричи хотел иметь больше рычагов: он хотел перевернуться и вжаться лицом в подушку, потираясь, блять, о матрас–

Эдди сунул в него мизинец, и Ричи подумал, что сейчас заплачет, потому что Эдди даже не стал _ждать_ , он просто продолжал трахать его, несмотря на большее сопротивление, раскрывая тугую дырочку Ричи ещё шире, с силой потирая его простату, выдаивая из него ещё больше предэякулята, пока тот больше не мог терпеть, пока тот не достиг оргазма, он, блять–

Ричи кончил с криком, его тело изгибалось вперёд и назад, дёргаясь от удовольствия, а Эдди не переставал жёстко трахать его — пальцы _безжалостно_ двигались внутри. Когда Ричи вздрогнул тяжело дыша, Эдди трахнул его ещё один, два раза, _грубо_ , полностью засунув в него пальцы.

— Ты в порядке?

— Блять, да, да, — простонал Ричи, его тело всё ещё тряслось от наслаждения.

— Отлично, блять–

А потом Эдди схватил его и перевернул на живот. Ричи уткнулся в подушку прежде, чем понял, что происходит, а затем Эдди оказался сверху, прижимая член к его заднице. Ричи дрожал всем телом, желая этого, чертовски сильно желая этого.

Но Эдди не стал входить в него. Он растёр свой член — блять, он был таким _мокрым_ , его член, наверное, истекал так же сильно, как и Ричи, — по всей расщелине задницы Ричи. А потом начал трахать её, просто потираясь о задницу Ричи, как подросток, чёрт возьми, пока через несколько секунд не схватил его за плечо с криком: «Блять, блять, блять!», и Ричи почувствовал, как сперма Эдди расплескалась по его заднице. Ричи снова застонал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку: его тело дёрнулось как от _электрического разряда_ , он как будто снова переживал свой оргазм, когда Эдди кончал на его задницу, его спину. О, чёрт побери, как бы Ричи хотел это видеть!

Эдди скатился с Ричи, и Ричи воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы перевернуться и схватить его, подтащив Эдди к себе чтобы засунуть свой язык ему в горло в небрежной посторгазмической _потребности_.

— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, ты, сука, самый горячий человек на свете, — простонал Ричи в рот Эдди.

— Заткнись, — проворчал Эдди.

— Я, блять, серьёзно, твою мать, меня никогда так хорошо не трахали пальцами, Эдди, ты вундеркинд фингеринга.

— Заткнись нахуй.

Ричи лизнул Эдди в рот, пососал его язык. Эдди прикусил губу Ричи, их зубы щёлкнули, столкнувшись. Ричи пускал слюни в рот Эдди, и может быть, Эдди тоже пускал слюни ему рот — весь их поцелуй представлял собой очень мокрое грёбаное месиво; Ричи чувствовал себя выбившимся из сил и влюблённым.

Когда они, наконец, тяжело дыша оторвались друг от друга, Эдди свернулся калачиком у груди Ричи. Ричи погладил его здоровой рукой по спине с лёгкой дрожью, надеясь, что Эдди не почувствует её, хотя он лежал прямо поперёк груди Ричи. По крайней мере, он ничего не сказал, даже если и заметил.

Прежде чем они заснули, Ричи постучал двумя пальцами по плечу Эдди.

— Не хочешь продолжить в твоей спальне?

— Да, спасибо, я знаю, что эти простыни не менялись с прошлой недели, когда приходила горничная.

— Прошла только _неделя_.

— Фу, это отвратительно, я меняю простыни каждые четыре дня.

— Ты просто кошмар для окружающей среды. Ты же в курсе, что в Калифорнии принято нормировать воду? Если ты будешь так часто стирать постельное бельё, из-за тебя, блять, начнётся лесной пожар.

Эдди фыркнул, оттолкнувшись от Ричи, и начал искать свою одежду, прежде чем сдаться и просто вытереть свой член простынью Ричи. В какой-то момент он выбросил латексную перчатку; Ричи предполагал, что это произошло сразу после того, как он кончил, но он был _слишком_ рассеян в тот момент, чтобы заметить нечто подобное.

— Не надо мне впаривать калифорнийское чувство вины, я достаточно наслушался от Стива, — проворчал Эдди. Затем он склонил голову набок и протянул руку Ричи. — Пойдём. Я очень устал.

Спотыкаясь, они прошли через дурацкий пустой стеклянный домик Ричи совершенно голые, торопясь добраться до спальни Эдди в перерывах между поцелуями и объятиями. Что ж, если в кустах снаружи притаился какой-нибудь папарацци, возможно, ему повезёт сделать снимок. Он заслужил его своей преданностью делу, решил Ричи.

***

Ричи прижался подбородком к плечу Эдди, пока они вместе просматривали веб-страницы на его ноутбуке.

— Но что же тебе _нравится_? — в сотый раз спросил Эдди.

— Я даже не знаю! Мои мысли о доме в основном сводятся к тому, что мне там нужны только ты и кровать, предпочтительно. Вот и всё.

— Ты просто невозможен, — проворчал Эдди, но Ричи слышал, как он улыбался. Ричи слегка сжал его одной рукой и прикусил за ухо. Эдди дёрнулся, но не отстранился.

— Мне нравятся камины? — предложил Ричи, вспомнив, как на прошлой неделе у него мелькнула мысль сжечь свои спортивные штаны в камине, которого у него не было.

— Окей, отлично, _спасибо_ , — сказал Эдди, уже вводя критерий в фильтр. — А как насчет... уютного или современного?

— Уютный, — машинально ответил Ричи.

— Камень и дерево или стекло и сталь?

— Да. Да, определённо.

Ричи оглядел свой большой пустой дом.

— Тебе не кажется странным, что я представляю себе наши дома в Дерри?

Эдди вздохнул и ещё крепче прижался к груди Ричи.

— Нет. Мы там выросли. Вполне логично, что ты связываешь их с... — Эдди запнулся на последнем слове, но выдавил из себя: — … Домом.

Ричи ещё сильнее сжал его в объятиях.

— Ты не найдёшь здесь дом в стиле северного Мэна, но это, по крайней мере, даёт мне поле для игры–

— Хех, поле для игры.

— Заткнись, тебе больше нельзя шутить про бейсбол, пока ты не посмотришь хотя бы одну чёртову игру.

— Но мы уже знаем, что я очень хорошо ловлю... — проворковал Ричи, прижимаясь бёдрами к заднице Эдди.

— Ты хуже всех, забудь, я возвращаюсь в Нью-Йорк.

Ричи молчал целых пятнадцать секунд, пока Эдди менял критерии поиска. Затем он прошептал на ухо Эдди:

— Знаешь, какая ирония, мы до сих пор не проверили мою способность... подавать.

Эдди напрягся в его объятиях. Он взглянул на часы на своём ноутбуке.

— Стив будет здесь минут через тридцать.

— Ну тогда нам лучше поторопиться, верно?

Полчаса спустя Стив ворвался в дом, крича:

— Ричи? Эдди? Где Ричи, он мне нужен для подкаста в час…

И несмотря на то, что Эдди практически взобрался на лицо Ричи, чтобы _остановить его_ , Ричи сумел крикнуть:

— Сюда, Стив! Я почти готов!

Эдди спрятался под одеяло, а Ричи лежал, вытянувшись во весь рост с невероятно гордым видом у изголовья кровати. Стив вздохнул и остановился в дверях, подняв брови.

— У тебя пять минут, чтобы принять душ и переодеться.

— Дай мне десять — и договорились.

— _Пять_ , — сказал Стив, отворачиваясь. Затем, уже закрывая за собой дверь спальни, он крикнул через плечо: — Мазл-Тов, Эдди. Но на будущее: давай постараемся сделать так, чтобы Ричи не выбивался из графика, хорошо?

—… хорошо, — отозвался Эдди из-под одеяла.

Ричи не собрался и через пять минут. Ему потребовалось чуть больше пятнадцати, в основном потому, что Эдди подгонял его сочетанием поцелуев и пинков под задницу. Когда Эдди передавал Ричи Стиву, он предупредил его:

— Веди себя хорошо.

— Никогда, — пообещал Ричи.

— Я за ним присмотрю, — пообещал Стив.

И Ричи правда, правда не возражал, чтобы эти два парня разделили опеку над ним. Как будто каждая его фантазия наконец-то воплотилась в жизнь. Не считая сломанной руки, но... она заживёт. В конце концов, у него будет шанс подрочить Эдди. А пока Ричи не возражал, чтобы Эдди взял всё под свой контроль.


End file.
